A Night Full of Regrets
by angel1002
Summary: A drunken night changes their relationship forever, but not in a good way. Will their partnership & friendship survie?
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the characters of Bones.**

"Charles Price, you are under arrest for the murder of Connor and Angela Chase." Special Agent Seeley Booth said as he placed the handcuffs on his wrists.

Dr. Temperance Brennan stood next to her partner wearing a triumphant smile. They finally got the bad guy. This case was one of the hardest that they had ever encountered as partners. Two months ago they were called to a crime scene where the bodies of two children were discovered in the basement of a house. The children were foster children who were about Parker's age when they were killed. Due to those two simple facts this case hit Booth and Bones extremely hard so they worked non-stop for three weeks tracking down the bastard that killed these two innocent children and standing in the playground of a West Virginia school justice had been served.

Booth roughly shoved the murderer into the back of the police cruiser and walked over to his partner of four years. "We got him Bones." He said with a self-satisfied smile. "Didn't I tell you we would get him?"

"Yes you did Booth."

"That rat bastard is going away for the rest of his life."

"I hope someone makes him their bitch."

"BONES!" Booth gasped. He had never heard her talk like that before.

"What he did to those children was deplorable. He deserves much more than a prison sentence."

"You're right Bones but unfortunately, that's all that he will get." She didn't respond and they both watched in silence as the police cruiser drove away. "We need to celebrate."

"We do?"

"Yep. It's getting late and so I suggest that we head back to the hotel, have a drink or two then head back home in the morning. What do you say?"

"I say an alcoholic beverage would be very appropriate right now."

"Atta girl Bones." He said as he swung an arm around her shoulder and led her to his SUV.

When they arrived back at their hotel, they headed into the bar. Bones found them a table and Booth ordered their drinks. While waiting for Booth to join her, she took in the scene around her, observing the mating rituals of her fellow human species.

"Bones quit observing." He said as he sat down two shot glasses and two regular glasses in front of her.

"There are only two of us Booth. Why are there four glasses, and why are two of them so small?"

"The drinks are all for us. One whiskey sour for me, one amaretto sour for you and one shot for each of us." He picked up his shot glass had held it up until Bones did the same.

"To Connor and Angela."

"To Connor and Angela." Bones repeated. She took a sip out her drink while Booth downed his in one swift drink. He closed his eyes as the alcohol burned his way down his throat.

"Bones. It's a shot. You don't sip a shot, you down it you in one swig." She looked at the glass. "Come on, it'll put some hair on your chest." She looked at him in shock.

"Alcohol will not put hair on my chest Booth. If I were to have chest hair that would indicate that I would have an excessive amount of testosterone in my system."

"Bones, just drink the damn shot." Staring at him, she picks up the glass and downed the shot in one fluid motion. Booth grinned as she squeezed her eyes, wrinkled her nose, and shuddered as the alcohol slid down her throat.

"Wow." She said

"Was that your first shot?" She nodded "Want another." Another nod. Booth signaled the waitress and a few minutes later she brought them another round and she downed the second shot like a pro. "Oh God, I've created a monster." He said laughing as he ordered another round.

"I believe that I am starting to feel the affects of the alcohol." She said giggling.

"Me too."

"This is fun Booth. Thank you. It feels good to let my hat down."

"Let your hair down Bones, and I'm having fun too." Over the next hour they drank, talked and laughed as only the best of friends could. Neither of them had ate anything in hours prior to their alcohol consumption because they were hot on the trail of their murderer so they alcohol was affecting them rather quickly.

"Okay Bones, you've got to try this." The waitress had finally left the bottle of Tequila and let them pour their own shots.

"What is it now?" She asked. She watched as he licked his hand. She felt the heat rush to her center as she thought of the things he could to her with his tongue.

"Now watch carefully," She watched with great interest as poured salt on the wet spot on his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just watch Bones." He licked the salt off his hand, took his shot, then grabbed the lemon and put it in his mouth. "Your turn Bones." Normally, if she wasn't drunk, she would of informed him of all of the bacteria that he ingesting into his system, but not tonight, she just did as she was told.

Booth watched in amusement as she licked her own hand, poured on the salt then licked it off, took her drink and sucked the lemon. As he watched this process, he felt a familiar tightening in his pants.

"That was so cool." She said with a last. "I want another."

"At the same time?" He asked and she nodded. On the count of three, the licked, drank and sucked.

"Ohhh I gotta pee." She said as she jumped up from the table and ran onto the bathroom.

"Will you be needing anything else?" The waitress asked a drunk Booth.

"No…I think we are good." He said grinning. He handed the waitress his credit card.

"Your friend has already taken care of it." She replied.

A few minutes later Bones returned to the table and instead of sitting where she was before she sat right next to him.

"Booooooones. You paid for our drinks." He whined

"I did Booooooooth." She said laughing.

"When?" She looked intently at her watch.

"I dunno. I did it when you went to the bathroom. I want another drink." She said as she attempted to pour the Tequila in the shot glasses, spilling most of it on the table.

"Bones you're so pretty." He slurred when she handed him his drink.

"So are you."

"Bones, girls are pretty not boys."

"Then what are you Seeley Booth?"

"I am sexy."

"That you are." Booth was surprised at her alcohol-induced answer.

"You really think I'm sexy?"

"Most definitely. Your eyes, your chest, your hands your ass… definitely your ass, all sexy."

"You've been checking out my ass?" She nodded. "Your ass is sexy too." She grinned when he said that.

"Okay, drink."

"I need the salt." Booth said so Bones, licked her hand, poured the salt over it and held it out to Booth. Not thinking twice about it he licked her hand slowly and sensually and downed his Tequila. He reached on the table for the lemon but it was gone. He looked at Bones and saw that she had the lemon wedge between her teeth. Leaning forward he placed his mouth on the lemon wedge and began to suck it gently, staring at her the entire time. The slight tightness that had been in his pants suddenly became very tight. Grabbing the wedge between his teeth, he pulled it out of her mouth, spit it on the table and placed his lips on hers for a gentle kiss. She moaned softly into his mouth. He reluctantly broke away when he needed to breathe.

"My turn." She picked up his hand, brought it to her mouth and licked it. She poured the salt on it then she licked the salt off. When her tongue touched his hand Booth almost came in his pants. She downed the Tequila and as she had done to him, the lemon was waiting for her in his mouth. She leaned forward, ran her tongue around his lips, avoiding the lemon all together. He finally spit the lemon out and their lips crashed together. She opened her mouth and he shoved his tongue inside, frantically searching for hers. He groaned when his tongue made contact with hers and he felt her hand slowly creeping up his thigh.

"Let's get out of here." He said gruffly into her ear. She slowly removed her hand from his thigh, grabbed her purse and his hand and they walked clumsily to the elevator. They stood there waiting, like two non-inebriated adults, for the doors to open. Once they did they stumbled into the elevator laughing like two teenagers.

"Dammit." He said after waiting a minute for the elevator to start moving. "It's broken."

"Did you press the BUTTON?" She asked laughing. He stared at the panel and realized that he had in fact not hit the button.

"Opps." He hit the 9 on the panel and the elevator began to move. She was standing behind him, running her hand over his sexy ass, her words, not his. After what felt like an eternity the doors to their floor opened and they ran down the hall to his room. After fighting with the card, that he kept inserting upside down, the green light turned on and he opened the door.

The second they crossed the threshold of his room their lips and hands attacked each other. Four years of waiting had come down to this moment, his hands, squeezing her breasts through her shirt, her hand on his extremely large erection, his lips on her ear then her neck, and her lips on his neck. He gently pushed her back against the wall and they tried desperately to undress each other. She was fumbling with his belt buckle while he was trying to unbutton her shirt, which wasn't working out very well because either his fingers were too big or he was too drunk to handle a few buttons. Sensing his struggle Bones stepped in.

"Allow me to assist Agent Booth." She whispered and she ripped her shirt open. His hands slid behind her and he expertly unclasped her bra and he threw it across the room.

"Bones….so beautiful." He groaned as his mouth covered one of her breasts and his hand covered the other. She moaned in pleasure as he began to bite and suck on her erect nipples. During the time that his mouth and hands were assaulting her breasts she was shoving his pants and boxers to the floor. Once that was accomplished she pulled him into her hand. "Ahhh." He groaned as she began to stroke him.

"Take your damn shirt off." She demanded. Not taking his mouth off her breasts he shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it on the floor. The second his chest was exposed she placed her mouth on his nipples, biting and sucking them as he was doing to her while she stroking him. Before he realized what was happening, her mouth started to move south tearing her breasts away from his mouth.

"Bones…come back." He begged.

"Relax." She whispered as she sat on her knees. "Good things come to those who wait." She winked at him and took his entire length in her mouth. She slowly moved her head up and down her shaft scrapping her teeth against him as she moved.

"Son…of…a…bitch." He groaned. Women had sucked his dick before but never has it affected him like this before. The things that this woman was doing to him, blowing, licking and sucking was amazing. He was getting ready to cum and he wondered if she would swallow or back away at the last second. He tried to let her know.

"Bones….oh….I'm…almost…there." He panted and to his surprise she increased her speed. He tried to hold on because he wanted this to last forever but he couldn't make it. He shouted her name as his manhood flowed into her mouth. As soon as she pulled herself away from him he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. "Bones, you still have way to many clothes on." She was still wearing her pants and he was naked.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing about that Booth?" He lifted her up and carried her to the bed.

"I'm going to show you Bones." He unzipped her jeans, lifted her hips and slid them and her soaking wet panties off of her. "Bones…you are wet for me." He said arrogantly and she just grinned. He began placing light feathery kisses on her abdomen, flicking his tongue in and out of her belly button. She began to squirm beneath him and he grinned. As his mouth moved closer to her core he could feel the heat radiating from her.

"Ahhhhhhhh," She shrieked when he inserted three fingers inside of her. He began swirling them and he began to suck on her engorged clitoris. "Oh….."

"I want to taste you." He grunted as he replaced his fingers with his mouth. His tongue lapped up her sweet womanness. She wrapped her legs tightly around his neck, pushing his mouth further into her. His tongue found her G-spot and she practically bucked him off of the bed. He continued to torment her with his tongue and thumb until all of her sweet salty goodness came rushing into his mouth.

While she was coming down from her orgasm he pushed himself into her tight post-orgasmic walls. "Temperance…so tight." He groaned as thrust himself into her.

"Oh…Seeley…faster…harder." She begged. He grabbed her hips and pumped himself furiously into her and she met him thrust for thrust. "Oh…yes…Booth."

"Temperance…" He groaned

"I….I…almost… there." She panted between thrusts.

"Cum for me Bones." He felt her walls tighten around his penis.

"BOOTH." She screamed as her body convulsed in pleasure.

"OH...GOD…BONES." He yelled as he exploded inside of her.

"That was…" Bones whispered as he collapsed on top of her but still inside of her.

"Yeah… it was." He affirmed.

"Can't breathe." He quickly realized that all of his weight was on her so reluctantly pulled himself out of her and rolled over next to her and pulled her into his arms. He gently lifted her face to his and kissed her sweetly. It was a nice change from the hot hungry passion that they had been experiencing all night. When they broke apart she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I love you Temperance." He mumbled sleepily

"I love you too Seeley." With those words spoken they quickly drifted off into an alcohol and sex induced sleep.

--

"Ohhhhhh." Bones groaned the next morning. The sun was shining in her eyes and she had a pounding headache. She felt movement next to her and she looked over and her eyes widened in shock when she saw her partner lying beside her, snoring softly with his hand lying possiviely on her breast.

Suddenly the memories of the night before came rushing back to her. Catching the bad guy, drinking in the bar, the shots, licking his hand, sucking the lemon, the adventure in the room, the kissing, the sweating, the sucking, the screaming, the words. She shot straight up out of bed. "What have we done?" She gasped.

Booth began to stir when she sat up. He also groaned because of the sun and his headache. He opened his eyes and looked at his partner who was sitting naked in the bed next to him and shock crossed his handsome face as the memories came back to him.

"Bones?" Before she could respond his cell phone shrieked from the floor where it landed with the rest of his clothes. Not bothered in the least by the fact the he was naked; he climbed out of bed and dug through the clothes until he found it.

"Booth." He muttered. "Oh hey. Sorry I didn't call you. Bones and I celebrated last night and had a few too many and I just ended up passing out. Yeah, we'll be heading home shortly. Yeah, I'll call you when I get home. Okay bye." He flipped his phone shut and turned to face her.

Tears filled her eyes. "And the lies begin." She whispered


	2. Chapter 2

**I own none of the characters of Bones.**

"Excuse me I didn't hear you." Booth said as he slipped on his boxers.

"Was that Julie you were just talking to?" She asked as she pulled the sheet off of the bed and wrapped it around her naked body.

"Yeah…it was her."

"Why didn't you tell her the truth? You lied to your girlfriend."

"Not my girlfriend Bones. We have only been out a few times."

"Quit lying to your self Booth. You have been dating her for a month. You just have not admitted it out loud but Julie believes that she is girlfriend and last night you made me the other woman."

"I made you…wait one damn second Temperance. What about Patrick?"

"He's not my…" She began but Booth interrupted her.

"You just haven't admitted it out loud but Patrick believes that he is your boyfriend." He said using her own words against her.

"Booth you have no idea what you're talking about. He is just there to satisfy my biological urges."

"Give up the damn charade Temperance. We have been dancing around having sex for years and last night we both finally gave into what we both wanted"

"Your wrong Seeley."

"Oh please enlighten me." He spat furiously.

"What happened last night was you crossed a line and took advantage of my inebriated state of mind."

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"Why would I kid at a time like this?"

"There may have been a line crossed but I didn't cross it by myself. You walked right next to me and we crossed that line together."

"I was drunk and you took advantage of that."

"You are unbelievable."

"Excuse me?"

"You weren't the only one that was drunk. I was just as shit-faced as you were. We both wanted last light to happen and alcohol just gave us the push that we needed."

"You claim that you can read people so damn well, well how come you can't read me?"

"Oh I can read you perfectly fine Bones."

"Obviously not Booth because if that was the case then you would have read the fact that I didn't want to sleep with you." Booth rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. He could see her walls coming back up.

"Then you should have said no. You shouldn't have started something that you didn't want to finish."

"How dare you? I didn't start it." She was appalled at the accusation.

"Bull shit. You licked my hand."

"You're the one who bought and showed me how to do those shots."

"But I wasn't the first one to lick your hand. That was all you baby."

"Don't call me baby." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"You were the one who put the lemon in her mouth and made me suck it. See what the common denominator here Bones? It's you starting it, not me."

"You spit the lemon out and kissed me first."

"What the hell is the point of sitting here arguing about who started what? It happened, things were done, words were spoken and we can't take anything back. We just need to figure out where we go from here."

"Enough with who started what bull shit. This is getting us no where." Suddenly a look of horror crossed her face.

"Did you use a condom?" She asked

"What?….No…oh hell,…aren't you on the pill?"

"I am but that is besides the point. You should of used a condom Booth."

"Well sorry but when we came here to solve our case, I had no intention of sleeping with you so I didn't think to pack a condom. What the hell is the big deal anyway if you're on the pill?" He snapped

"The birth control pill only protects against pregnancy not Sexually Transmitted Diseases. Without a condom you may have infected me with an STD."

"That is the most outrageous thing that you have ever said. I do not have a damn STD. I always practice safe sex."

"Not always. You didn't last night."

"Oh. My. God. What about you Bones? You could have given me some nasty disease."

"That is a ridiculous assumption Booth."

"You know what, this whole conversation is ridiculous. You need to get off of your damn high horse and take some responsibility for what happened last night. I was not the only one there." He shouted.

"It shouldn't have happened." She shouted back.

"But it did Bones and we can't forget it. We need to deal with what was done, touched or said."

"I love you." She whispered.

"What?"

"Last night you told me you loved me."

"I did."

"Alcohol makes people say things that they don't mean." Bones walked over to her

"I've heard the opposite. I've heard that alcohol makes people say what they wanted to say for a long time. I meant it. Did you?"

"Did I what?'

"You told me you loved me."

"You said it first."

"Enough with the childish who started it crap." He snapped

"I didn't mean what I said." Booth looked crestfallen.

"You don't mean that."

"Don't tell me what I mean. I don't love you. I never have loved you. Last night should have never happened. It meant nothing to me." Booth felt like he was just punched in the stomach.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Jesus Temperance quit acting like such a cold hearted bitch and talk to me." He begged as she gathered up her clothes.

"See Booth, you don't know me at all because if you did you would know that I'm not acting. I am a cold hearted bitch."

"Bones."

"When I think about last night all I fell is regret. Not happiness, not love. Just regret. I'm planning on forgetting last night ever happened and you should too. Especially if you care about Julie in the least." He was too shocked to say anything. "I'll be ready to leave in an hour. I'll meet you in the lobby." She said simply and walked through the door to her adjoining room, shutting it softly behind her.

"What the hell just happened?" He muttered as he sat heavily on the bed, inhaling the scent of her perfume, sweat and sex. He had just experienced the best night of his life and she regrets all of it. He knew without a doubt that the one night of alcohol induced sex had just cost him his relationship with his best friend.

--

As soon as she was alone in her room she went straight to the shower, dropping the sheet on the floor as she went. She turned on the water as hot as she could tolerate, stepped into the shower and tried desperately to wash off the sensation of his hands, his lips, and his tongue off of her body but it didn't work. Every time she touched the washcloth to her wet naked body she felt him. Her entire body was still tingling form his touches. No man has ever affected her in this way before. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

_No dammit. _She thought _No tears. Don't cry. Think of something anything else but Booth and the way he touched me, kissed me, made me cum like no other man has ever done before. _

It was no use. The tears came hard and fast, much like the sex she had with Booth. She slid to floor of the shower and sobbed. He was right, they had been dancing around having sex for years, but as much as she wanted him she never acted on because she knew she would eventually destroy his life. He was too good for her. He deserved someone who actually wanted to get married and have his babies. He deserved Julie. She had met the finger print tech that he had been dating and she could see that she clearly adored him. She would be good for him. She would give him a perfect family that she could never could. She always told him that she didn't believe in love and that was true except where Seeley Booth was concerned. She loved him. She has been in love with him for years but she would never admit that outside of her own mind except for last night, in his arms. He was right she was acting like a cold-hearted bitch. It was the only way she knew to push him away from her arms and into the arms of Julie, where he would be happy. She couldn't make him happy.

She was packed and waiting in the lobby when Booth came walking through.

"Ready?" He asked and she simply stood up, picked up her suitcase and walked to the door. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he followed behind her. In silence he unlocked his SUV, they placed their suitcases in the back and got in there on sides of the truck. He glanced at her before starting the car. She was sitting stiffly in the passenger seat staring out the window, placing her iPod headphones in her ears. Sighing again he started the truck and began the drive home.

The ride back was filled with the sounds of the radio and her iPod. They didn't speak one word to each other and it was killing both of them. He spent the drive home staring out the road in front of him while she spent it staring at the road beside her. If she needed the bathroom, she waited until he stopped for gas. He didn't ask if she was hungry. When he was ready for lunch he stopped at a diner and went in. He figured that if she were ready for lunch she would follow him in, which she did and they spent a very uncomfortable half hour eating in silence. Neither of them has ever been so thankful to be back home.

"So, is this how it's going to be?" He asked her as he handed her suitcase to her.

"I don't understand."

"Are you just going to ignore me and avoid talking about what happened last night?"

"I wasn't ignoring you. I have a headache as a result of all of the alcohol that I partook in last night and I just wasn't in the mood for conversation."

"That's bull shit Bones." Ignoring him she continued

"I said everything that I had to say about last night this morning. It was a mistake. It meant nothing to me."

Booth grabbed her and pulled her tightly to his chest and he kissed her hard. One hand slid down to cup her ass while the other reached up and cupped a breast, rubbing his thumb over an already hard nipple. She moaned softly into his mouth and he kissed her until he needed to breathe.

"That didn't feel like a mistake to me." He whispered huskily pressing his hardness against her leg

"Someone could have seen Booth." She hissed

"Its Sunday afternoon Bones. The parking lot is empty. You're the only one who likes to work on Sunday." He leaned forward to kiss her again but she pushed him away.

"If you ever try that again, I will request a new partner."

"You wouldn't."

"Try something like this again and watch me Agent Booth."

"Bones…"

"Things between us will be strictly professional from now on or there will be no more us, professional or otherwise." She snapped before turning on her heel and marching to her car.

"Bones…wait." He shouted but she ignored him and kept walking.

He stood there, staring after her car as it drove out of the parking lot and out of his life. Things between them were never going to be the same again. He lost his best friend. Furious with himself for ruining the best thing that had ever happened to him he kicked his tire.

"GOD DAMMIT. SON OF A BITCH." He yelled as he jumped up and down holding his injured foot.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

Booth pulled into the parking lot of his building and sighed in frustration when he saw Julie's car parked there waiting for him. He was not in the mood to deal with her right now. He had a headache from the drinking, his foot hurt from when he kicked his tire and he was just plain pissed off at Bones for being so unreasonable. If he closed his eyes, he could still taste her, feel her lips, tongue and hands all over his body. He quickly shook his head trying to get rid of those thoughts. He felt himself getting hard and he didn't want Julie to notice it. She was walking to his SUV so he finally decided to get out and face the music.

"Seeley." She called waving.

"Hey Jules." He said as he climbed out. She was in front of him with her arms wrapped around him as soon as his feet touched to ground.

"I've missed you." She murmured in his ear.

"I was only gone a couple of days." He said as he pulled her arms off of his neck.

"I miss you when it's only been a couple of hours." It took everything he had not to roll his eyes. He honestly wondered what he ever saw in her. She was nothing like Bones.

"That's sweet." He replied as he limped to the back of his SUV.

"What's wrong? Why are you limping?"

"I hurt my foot?"

"How? What happened? Was it on the job? Have you seen a doctor?"

_Yeah, I've seen the doctor. I've seen every part of the doctor. _He thought.

"It's not a big deal and I don't need to see a doctor." _Oh yes I do. _

"How did you hurt it?" She wasn't going to let up.

"I kicked my tire." She was following him into his apartment.

"What? Why would you do a thing like that?" She demanded

"Julie, please. I have a headache and I'm really not in the mood for your third degree right now." He snapped as he let himself into his apartment but it didn't faze her. She just followed him right in.

"Aww poor baby, you still must be hung over from last night. You need to relax." She led him over and pushed him down on the couch. She picked up his injured foot, took off his shoe and sock and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. "There now. You just rest. I'll bring you some ice and an Aspirin for your cute little head."

Booth was too shocked to speak. He knew that if it were Bones she would have told him to suck it up and deal with it because he brought it on himself by kicking the damn tire. He knew that he really needed to stop thinking about her but his brain wouldn't stop. He has loved her for so long but he never had the guts to tell her. After last night he didn't know if he could ever go back to just being her partner. He had the most amazing sex of his life with her. He didn't want to be without her but he screwed it all up and she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Here you go sweetheart." She placed the ice on his foot and handed him a beer and two Aspirin.

"Thanks" He said as he took the pills with half a can of beer. He wasn't sure if he should be drinking a beer considering the fact that he still had a slight hangover but at this point he really didn't care.

"So, why did you kick your tire?" She asked as she settled herself in the crook of his arm.

"I was mad." He said simply.

"About what?"

"I had a fight with Bones."

"What did you fight about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But Seeley, I want to help you."

"I don't need help Julie."

"It must be serious if you don't want to talk about it."

"It's personal."

"It's always personal when it comes to Dr. Brennan."

"If you don't like it then leave." He snapped. Her constant yammering was not helping his headache. Tears filled her eyes and he instantly felt bad. "Jules…" He attempted to reach out to her but she pulled away from him. He quickly followed her to the door. "Jules I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I've just had a really bad day."

"I just worry about you."

"Don't. I'm fine." She lifted her head up and pressed her lips to his. Using her tongue she forced his mouth open and she shoved her tongue inside. Booth responded to her kiss, not because he wanted to. He just couldn't help himself. It was a natural male reaction or at least that's what he was telling himself.

"Bones." He whispered when they finally broke apart. He heard a sharp intake of breath and his eyes flew open. "Oh shit Jules…."

"You son of a bitch." Said a very pissed off Julie, She had bright red hair and a temper to go along with it. Her bright green eyes were flashing with anger.

"Let me explain."

"You slept with that slut didn't you?"

"Don't talk about her like that."

"DIDN'T YOU?" She shouted

"Fine Julie. Yes Bones and I slept together."

"So why are you so pissy? Did she suck? Did you have a problem getting it up?"

"Get out Julie. I don't want to talk to you about this." She spun on her heels and stormed out of his apartment. He slammed the door behind her and went and got another beer.

"How did I let my life get so out of control?" He said out loud to himself. "God Dammit Bones. Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" He finished the second can of beer and he laid his head on the back of the couch, his eyes growing heavy with sleep.

--

Bones drove her car around the corner and waited for Booth to pass by her. Once she was safe she pulled back into the parking lot of the Jeffersonian and headed to her office. She felt so childish hiding from her partner but she knew that he wouldn't leave her alone otherwise and she needed to be alone. She was her best when she was alone, She has spent her entire adult life alone until that bastard Seeley Booth came into her life She was perfectly content with her life the way it was. She had built up her walls around her for a reason and had no intention of ever taking them down. Then Booth wormed his way into her heart and slowly began tear down all of the hard work that she had done to protect herself and she didn't even realize he had done it until it was too late. Dammit, she was in love with Seeley Booth.

She rubbed her temples and continued her paperwork. She wanted to take care of her report for the case today and get it sent over to the bureau so she wouldn't have to deal with Booth tomorrow. He was so angry with her and he had ever right to be. Maybe it would be okay if it was just meaningless drunk sex, but it wasn't. It was so much more than that. It had meant everything to her. It was what she had dreamed about for years except for the totally wasted aspect of it. She even told him that she loved him and that was something that she wish she could take back. Not because it wasn't true but because it gave him false hope. It led him to believe that there was actually a chance for more than a friendship and partnership between them. If they were in a romantic relationship she would do nothing but hurt him. She couldn't give him what he needed or wanted. She knew that he would say that he would be fine not getting married or having anymore children and she knew he would believe that at first but eventually it would get to him after a while and he would become miserable. He wouldn't tell her. He would just suffer in silence and they would both become miserable and end up hating each other. She refused to risk their friendship for something that may or may not turn out good. At this point she just hoped there was something left to salvage after the things she said to him. Sighing, she signed her name to the end of the report, slid it into an envelope and scribbled his name on it. She was going to drop it off at the Hoover building on her way back to the empty apartment that she called home.

Once she arrived home she drew herself a nice hot bath, hoping the heat would take away the pain of her breaking heart but it didn't work. She figured nothing would. After her bath she climbed into her large empty kingside bed. Before she knew what was happening she was sobbing into her pillow. She had never felt so alone before as she did at that very moment. She longed for the warm security of Booth's arms around her. Last night was the first good night sleep that she had in a long time and she had Booth to thank for that. She ended up crying herself to sleep.

--

Booth was attempting to watch a hockey game later that night. The TV was on but he really wasn't watching he thinking about Bones. He was brought out of his thoughts by a loud knock on the door. He heart began to pound with the possibility of it being Bones at his door. He quickly jumped up and swung the door open but it was not Bones who waited on the other side.

"Julie." He said simply. They stood there and stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Are you going to invite me in Seeley?" She asked. He silently stepped to the side and Julie entered his apartment.

"Look Jules…we need to talk."

"I have forgiven you for sleeping with her."

"I didn't ask for your forgiveness."

"I know that but I'm giving it to you anyway." She reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I care about you Seeley. These last five and a half weeks that we have been together have been the best of my life."

"Jules, I can't give you what you want. I love Bones." He admitted softly.

"I know that but I have faith that in time you will learn to love me."

"Why would you want to stay with me with only the possibility of maybe, one day I might love you?"

"Because I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"Julie…I don't know what to say"

"Say nothing" She whispered. "Just kiss me."

"Jules…" Her lips pressing against his cut him off. He kissed her back. Maybe it was because she was desperate or maybe because he was lonely but regardless of the reason he returned her kiss.

"Seeley…make love to me." She whispered in his year. He debated with himself for a minute. He was up front and honest with her and told her how he felt. She knows that he doesn't love her so she knew what she was getting into. He was also feeling very sorry for himself so meaningless sex might be just what he needed to make himself feel better. He took her hand and he led her wordlessly led her to his bedroom.

--

One month later Julie was sitting in the parking lot impatiently tapping her red fingernails against the steering wheel. She had been sitting out there for over an hour, waiting for her to finish. She felt the anger boiling up inside of her as she recalled seeing them together. She could tell that their relationship had changed, that their friendship wasn't what it used to be. Even from a distance she could see the tension brimming between them. They were speaking in civil terms but the comfort level that they once shared was gone. The only thing that remained a constant was the desire in Seeley's eyes whenever he talked about her or looked at her. They had been sleeping together for a month now and the sex was good for her. But she wasn't so sure it was for him. She knew his heart wasn't it. His mind was always a thousand miles away on that bitch partner of his. He never spoke any words during or after sex. He just pumped himself into her in silence and when he was done he just rolled off of her and went to sleep. She knew that his heart belonged to that woman but she was trying her damnedest to change that. She saw Dr. Brennan walk up to her car. Julie glanced around before getting out to make sure that Seeley wasn't around. Satisfied that he wasn't there she got out of her car and ran over to the woman that owned her man's heart.

"Dr. Brennan." Julie yelled as she approached her.

"Julie, Booth isn't here. I don't know where he is." Brennan said

"I know that's why I'm here." Brennan stopped walking and turned to face Julie.

"Then why exactly are you here?"

"To give you a warning." Brennan's eyes flashed with anger.

"Excuse me."

"Ask for another partner."

"I will do no such thing."

"I know that you two slept together."

"He wouldn't have told you that."

"He didn't. I figured it out. It was only confirmed when he said your name when we were kissing."

"What does that have to do with me getting a new partner?"

"He won't give our relationship as chance as long you are around, in his life. Get a new partner so he can move on with his life."

"You obviously don't know Booth if you think that getting a new partner will help him move on with his life. It will piss him off and he will retreat away from you. I refuse to do that to him."

"Who is all high and mighty now? Where was all of that high and mightiness when you fucked him?'

"I'm done having this conversation Julie. If you have a problem with Booth then talk to him about it. Not me." Brennan turned and attempter to get in her car but Julie grabbed her arm and spun him around.

"I will ruin your life and career if you don't request a new partner. Seeley talks about you in his sleep. I know things that will bring you down." Julie hissed.

"Give it your best shot bitch." Brennan said as she got into her car.

"Oh I will." She muttered as Brennan's car drove out of sight.

--

"Hey Bones. What are you doing here?" Booth asked in surprise when she walked into his office a week later. Since the hotel incident she hasn't come to his office unless they were involved in a case and at this point there was no case.

"Do you have a minute?" She asked somewhat shyly.

"Sure have a seat." They sat in silence, her eyes focused on the floor, his on her. "Bones, what's up?"

She wasn't sure where to start. She had done a lot of thinking since her confrontation with that little bitch that he was dating and she discovered that Julie had a point. She knew that Booth would never move on with another woman as long as she was in the picture. She wasn't going to ask for a new partner but she thought maybe if they were friends again he might open his heart to Julie or hopefully someone else. She did not like Julie at all but if she is what would make him happy then she would deal with it. Taking a beep breath she began.

"I have been horrible to you and I'm sorry. I miss our friendship Booth and I would like it back."

"I never took it away. You did."

"You're right I did but I only did because I got scared."

"Of what?"

"Of you wanting more. I still believe that what happened that night was a mistake. I panicked and thought that it was going to ruin our friendship so I ended it before you could."

"Bones, it wouldn't have ruined our friendship. It could have been so much more."

"Maybe for you but not me. I don't feel that way about you Booth. I do love you but just a friend or actually as a sister loves a brother." She saw Booth flinch but she ignored it. "Can we move past this and be friends again?"

"I love you Bones and not in the way a brother loves a sister. I love you like a man loves a woman and I think you feel the same way."

"No I don't."

""I miss our friendship too Bones, but I want so much more."

"Friendship is all that I'm offering."

"You drive a hard bargain." She nodded proudly. "Then I guess I'll take what I can get. He stood up and walked around the desk. "Can I hug you as a friend?" She nodded. He gently pulled her into his arms and smiled as he felt her arms snake around his back. He hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go. He knew that he could eventually wear her down and make her admit her feelings for him. "How bout heading down to the diner for lunch?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry I can't. I have an appointment."

"Appointment?"

"It's personal, but maybe some other time."

"Okay Bones."

"Bye Booth." She said picking up her purse and heading out the door.

"Temperance?" She turned to look at him. "I'm glad that we are friends." She smiled softly and walked out of his office.

Neither Booth nor Brennan noticed Julie had been watching their little reunion from a corner. She was furious. She was done playing the nice little girlfriend. She told that little tramp what would happen if she didn't ask for a new partner and from what she just witnessed they were on their way back to each other. She should have listened and now that bitch will pay. No one will take away her man.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own none of the characters of Bones.**

"Jules, we need to talk." Booth said later that night. They were sitting on his couch watching TV.

"About what?" She said nonchalantly.

"I can't do this anymore."

"You don't like the movie? We can change it."

"No Jules, this, us, you and me."

"Things are going so well Seeley."

"Maybe for you but not for me."

"Don't I make you happy?"

"Honestly you don't, but it's not your fault."

"It's because I'm not her isn't it?" He slowly nodded.

"She came to my office today. We talked and she wants to be friends again. We are at a really good place right now in our relationship and I know if I push slowly, she will realize her feelings for me."

"But what if she doesn't?" Julie asked desperately.

"I can't think about that. I am so much in love with her it hurts me. Julie, I won't ever love you like that." Tears filled her eyes and a look of hurt filled her face. "I didn't say that to hurt you. I am trying to be honest. You deserve a man that will love only you and I'm not that man."

"Seeley, I could be her. I am a scientist; I know all of the bones of the body. I could talk about them. Whatever it is about her that turns you on I can do."

"What..I..what…Julie no. That's ridiculous."

"I can't lose you." She cried wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You never had me. Not really. " He gently unwrapped her arms from his neck.

"Seeley…please." She begged.

"I think it's time you go now Julie." He opened the door. "I'm really sorry, but you'll be happier."

"I'll never be happy without you."

"You'll never be happy with me."

"I am happy." Booth sighed. He really didn't want to hurt her, but this wasn't working so he decided to be blunt.

"How can you be happy when every time we kiss or have sex, I'm thinking and wishing it was her?"

"That's not true."

"It is true. She is all I think about Julie."

"I hate you." She spat and she stormed out of his apartment.

Sighing Booth shut the door behind him and flopped on the couch. He hated himself for what he said to Julie, but he didn't know what else to do. He knew he was the one at fault, not her. He never should have slept with her. He just needed an outlet for all of his sexual frustration and she was a willing participant and to be fair, he did warn her that she wasn't his one true love but she insisted that she was fine with being second best but he knew that it would hurt her in the end but he did it anyway. He wondered why he never saw the clingy side of her. He was freaked out when she started saying that she could be Bones. No one could be his Bones. He didn't like women who were clingy. He liked strong, independent women who didn't need a man to be happy, like Bones, his wonderful beautiful Bones. He was so happy when she came to him offering her friendship again. God knows, he wants more, so much more. He wants to kiss her lips, hell, screw the lips; he wants to kiss every part of her. He wants to touch her beautiful skin, her beautiful breasts; he wants to run his fingers up her incredibly long legs.

"Dammit." He said out loud. All of those thoughts of Bones was giving him a hard on. He felt like he was back in high school because every time he thought about that woman he got a hard on. He has been functioning through life over the past month with what felt like a constant hard on because he was always thinking of his beautiful woman. While debating whether or not to take care of his problem now, or indulge in more sexy thoughts when his cell phone rang. He groaned in delight when he saw the caller ID. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and answered the call.

"Hey Bones." He said casually.

"Is this a bad time?" As soon as he heard her smooth voice his hard on grew bigger.

"No. What's up?"

"Something came up."

_Damn right it has. _He thought to himself with a grin.

"It's rather important and I need to discuss it with you." Hope soared through his body. Maybe she was finally going to admit her feelings for him.

"No problem. Do you want to meet somewhere?" _My bed maybe?_

"It's personal and I'd rather discuss it in private. Can I come over to your place?" _My bed it is then._

"That's fine."

"I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"See you then Bones." He hung up his phone with a smile. He then focused on his other, rather large problem. He decided that he should probably take care of it before she arrived. He unzipped his pants, closed his eyes and began thinking of his beautiful partner.

--

Brennan hung up the phone and let out the breath she had been holding. She was a nervous wreck. What she needed to tell him was going to change both of their lives forever. She knew that he would be thrilled. She on the other hand was terrified. She never thought that she would be in this situation. She looked at her self in the mirror, trying to decide if she was wearing the right kind of outfit for her conversation with Booth, her partner, her best friend and the man she loved. Finally she determined that there was no such thing as the right kind of outfit for such an announcement and she grabbed her purse and keys and headed to her car.

If her mind wasn't focused on a certain tall, handsome FBI agent she would of noticed the person who came out of the shadows and followed her. Suddenly she felt an electrical shock radiating up her spine. She cried out in pain as the darkness came over to her and she fell to the ground.

"I told you to stay away from him bitch." Julie whispered.

After Julie had seen them together this afternoon, she started to formulate her plan. She knew that she couldn't use her FBI issued gun so she borrowed one from evidence. After leaving Seeley's apartment she drove straight over to his partner's apartment and decided to wait, all night if necessary for her to make an appearance and she lucked out when she saw her less then an hour later headed to her car, probably going to see HER man. She had considered just shooting her in the back but she wanted her to know who was killing her and why she was going to die. Booth had told her that she knew martial arts so that's why she used the tazer. She had to bring her down when she wasn't expecting it. She loaded the unconscious doctor into her car, tazered her once again just for the hell of it and took her to the out of the way, run down house that she had found. It was just a random house so when her rotting corpse was found there would be no connection to her.

Brennan woke up confused, unfocused, nauseated, and sore. She tried to move but when she was unable to she quickly realized that her ankles and wrists were bound tightly with rope. When her eyes were finally able to focus, she saw Julie standing in front of her pointing a gun at her.

"Julie." She said

"Shut up bitch."

"Why are you doing this?" Brennan refused to beg for her life.

"Why? Are you fucking kidding me?"

" Why would I joke while there is a gun pointed at my head?"

"He dumped me. You decide that he is good enough to be your friend again and he kicks me out of his life."

"I'm sorry Julie, but I am not responsible for the decisions that Booth makes. He is his own man."

"He loves you, you stupid bitch. You offered him a glimmer of hope with your stupid friendship and he decides that is his cue to pursue his feelings for you and he can't do that with me in his life."

"So why are you punishing me for his choices?"

"I'm not punishing you Dr. Brennan. I'm going to kill you."

"Okay then why are you going to kill me?"

"Because I love him and with you alive, he won't truly love me."

"With me gone, he might not truly love you then. Maybe you aren't meant to be with him."

"YES I AM!." She screamed. "We are meant to spend the rest of our lives together. Do you understand me?"

"I think I finally do."

"Do you have any idea what's it's like to have sex with a man and know he is thinking of another woman? It's not the most pleasant experience. Now, don't get me wrong, Seeley is definitely good in bed, He really does know how to work it, but I know that it could be so much better if he was thinking of me and not you."

"Look Julie, I can talk to Booth. I can tell him that there is no chance of a romantic relationship ever and then you and he can be happy."

"You've already told him that and it didn't work. He still loves you. There is nothing else besides your death that will break your hold on him." Julie placed the gun on Temperance's temple. "Bye bye Dr. Brennan."

"Wait." Julie sighed with irritation.

"What?" Time for the begging to begin, but not for her life.

"Julie, I'm pregnant. Please, don't hurt my baby." Julie lowered the weapon.

"Bullshit. The great Temperance Brennan does not want children."

"Doesn't mean I'm not pregnant."

"What a pathetic excuse to try and save yourself."

"It's true. My blood work results are in my purse. I was on my way to tell the father about the baby when you stopped me."

"Who is the father?"

"Seeley." Brennan whispered.

"You Bitch." Julie hit her in the head, hard with the butt of the gun.

As Brennan fell against the floor Julie rummaged through her purse for the results. Angry tears fell from her eyes when she saw that this woman in front of her was carrying the baby of the man that she loved. It was all wrong. She was the one who was supposed to give him a child not the cold, unfeeling bitch who was crumpled on the floor in front of her.

Julie began to pace. Her well thought out plan was quickly falling apart. She had every intention of killing her, that part hadn't changed. She just didn't have it in her to kill Seeley's baby and to keep Seeley's baby alive she would have to keep the tramp alive. As she paced and debated her predicament, Plan B came into her head. She turned to face Brennan with a smile on her face.

"How far along are you?"

"Four weeks."

"What a coincidence, so am I." Bones looked at her with the eyes of an anthropologist.

"No your not."

"How the hell do you know?"

"Your pelvic bones haven't started to shift. Mine have and that's how I knew that I was."

"Seeley won't know that. He'll know just what I tell him and I'm telling him that I'm four weeks pregnant with his baby and I have the blood work to prove it." She held up Brennan's blood work results.

"Those are mine."

"Not anymore."

"How the hell do you plan to pull this off?"

"I'll keep you here until you give birth and once you do, I'll take your baby and present it to Seeley as ours."

"How are you going to explain my disappearance? Booth knows that I would never leave without a word to him."

"See that's why you were going to see him. You were going to tell him that you are going on one of your archaic digs but at the last minute you chickened out and wrote him a letter."

"I didn't write any such letter."

"You will. Excuse me and I'll be right back."

While Julie was gone Brennan struggled to untie the ropes from her wrists but it was useless, it was too tight. She looked around the room she was in and found it was empty. There was nothing that would help her. For the first time since this whole ordeal began, she felt tears threatening to fall. She wouldn't give Julie the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Booth always told her to be aware of her surroundings when she was alone and usually she was, except tonight when she was too busy thinking about him and their baby.

"All righty Dr. Brennan. Let's right that letter." Julie said as walked back in the room with a paper and pen.

"How can I write a letter with my wrists tied together?"

"Hmmm. I guess your right. I'll untie one hand but no funny business." She cocked the gun and pointed it at her while she untied one of Brennan's hands. "Now write."

"What do I write?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Allow me to dictate." Julie said and she began to dictate the words that would surely break Booth's heart. As soon as the letter was written Julie quickly tied Brennan back up.

"Now this room will definitely not work. I only got it so I could kill you and it would have been fine for that but now things have changed. I'm going to have to find an alternate place for you and my baby. Nothing but the best for my baby."

"My baby." Brennan whispered

"No it's mine. Seeley's and mine. Now I have to go arrange for a place for you to stay. I'm taking your keys and leaving your goodbye letter in your apartment cause you know that he will go there to check on you. What is your email password?"

"Why do you want that?"

"I have to email your resignation to the FBI and your boss." Brennan just started at her. Julie cocked the gun. "Password. Now."

"Jasper."

"What the hell kind of password is that?"

"It's the name of the pig that Booth gave me." Julie snorted.

"That's pathetic. It really is. Now, just sit back, relax and I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't try anything stupid and take care of my baby."

As soon as the door shut and Brennan was alone, she slid down into a laying position on the floor and let the floodgates open. She curled herself into a ball and sobbed. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She was really scared. Scared for herself and for her baby,

"Booth…help us." She whispered between sobs.

--

"This is Temperance Brennan's voicemail picking up because I cannot answer my phone right now. Leave me a brief message and I will return your call at my earliest convenience. Thank you."

"Bones where the hell are you? You said that you would be here in thirty minutes and that was two hours ago. I'm starting to get worried actually scratch that, I am worried. CALL ME." Booth slammed his phone shut and resumed his pacing.

This was not like Bones. She just doesn't not show or call. His gut was telling him that something was wrong. Maybe she decided to go talk to Angela before coming over and she lost track of time. He picked up his cell and called Angela.

"Ange its Booth."

"Hello Agent Booth. What do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" Angela asked.

"Is Bones with you?" He prayed that she would say yes.

"No, I haven't seen her since I left work. Booth what's going on?"

"I don't know. She called me a couple hours ago, wanting to come over and talk and she still hasn't showed."

"Did you call her?" Angela was becoming nervous

"Of course I called her. I just keep getting her voicemail."

"Well maybe she changed her mind about talking to you. Things haven't exactly been great between you two lately." Angela had a valid point.

"We were getting past it. She came to my office today and we talked and decided to be friends again."

"What happened in Virginia Booth? You guys were fine when you left and when you got back, you two barley have barely spoken two words to each other."

"Angela, I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Well then I'm going to tell you what I think happened. You two slept together and the next morning or possibly even that night she pushed you away, saying that it meant nothing to her and it was all a mistake."

"Did she tell you?"

"No, you just did."

"How…"

"She is my best friend and I know her and I know that it meant something to her."

"Really?"

"She will just never admit it, but she is in love with you but she likes being alone because every time she has loved someone they have hurt her. Being alone is the only way to guarantee that she won't get hurt."

"I would never hurt her."

"I know that, you know that. Now you just have to convince her of that."

"I gotta find her."

"Call me when you do."

"I will and Ange?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the advice." He quickly disconnected the call and headed over to Bones' place.

He broke a few traffic laws driving over to his partner's apartment. He screeched to halt, taking up to parking places and jumped out of his SUV and ran up to her place, taking the steps two at a time.

"Bones, are you there?" He said banging on her door. "Bones open up." He waited a few seconds, not hearing anything. "All right, I using my key and I'm coming in." Again, not hearing a reply he inserted his key into her door and let himself in.

"Bones…where are you?" He walked around calling her name and receiving no answer. He was starting to panic when he saw an envelope taped to the door. Walking over he saw his name written with her beautiful penmanship on the outside of the envelope. He ripped it off the door and opened it with shaking hands.

_Booth,_

_I wanted to tell you this in person but unfortunately I was unable to muster the courage to tell you face to face. I was given a once in a lifetime opportunity that I couldn't pass up. This is a historical dig that it is an honor to be a part of and it's something that I have waited my whole career for. I will be gone at least a year maybe longer and unreachable. I am glad that I am leaving on good terms with you, as friends again. You have been an amazing friend, something I will take with me. I wish you all of the happiness in your personal and professional life. Knowing that you are happy will make me happy. Keep on catching the bad guys. It's what you do best. _

_Your friend,_

_Bones._

Holding the letter in his hand he sank to the floor in despair. She was gone. His partner, best friend, and woman that he loved more than anything was gone from his life, maybe forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own none of the characters of Bones.**

The distant ringing of his cell phone pulled Seeley Booth out of his thoughts. He had no idea how long he had been sitting on the floor reading and rereading the letter she had left for him. His gut was telling him something was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Booth." He answered

"Bren isn't answering her phone. Is she with you?" Angela asked.

"She's gone Ange."

"WHAT?" She shrieked so loud that he had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Jesus Angela." He mumbled

"Left. What the hell do you mean she left?"

"She left me a letter at her apartment telling me that is going on some damn dig and will be unreachable for a year."

"That's impossible. She wouldn't have just left like that, without saying goodbye." Angela sniffed.

"Maybe she sent you an email?" Booth suggested.

"Good idea, I'll check. What did the letter say?" He read the letter to her as she checked her email. He heard her sigh. "There is no email Booth. She wouldn't have left without saying goodbye to me. Are her clothes still there?"

"I don' t know. I haven't checked her bedroom."

"What the hell are you waiting for? Go do it already." Angela snapped in frustration.

"I'm not really comfortable going into her room."

"For God's sake Booth. You've slept with her, you've seen her naked. Go look in her room."

"Fine." He muttered as he walked into Bones' bedroom. He had never actually been in her bedroom before so he was pleasantly surprised when he opened the door. Unlike the rest of her apartment her room had a very feminine touch to it. He opened the closet door. "Her closet looks pretty full."

"Well she wouldn't have taken her work clothes with her on a dig dumbass. Check her dresser." He walked over and opened her dresser.

"Is it usually pretty full because it doesn't look too full now."

"Yeah, it's usually full." Angela responded sadly. "I just can't believe that she really left."

"Something about this isn't sitting right with me Ange. She wouldn't have left without saying goodbye, especially to you."

"Do you think that someone has hurt her?"

"I honestly don't know. The letter, her missing clothes tell me that she left by choice and if someone had kidnapped her, I would have known about it because someone would have contacted me for a ransom or something."

"But you don't believe that she just up and left do you?"

"No, I don't but as Bones would say, we don't have all of the evidence so we can't jump to conclusions."

"All of the evidence points to she left on her own accord. She built up her damn walls again and is pushing herself away from everyone who loves her. This is all your fault." Angel said through her tears.

"My fault?"

"You slept with her."

""She was definitely a willing participant."

""I'm sorry Booth. Look can we talk about this tomorrow."

"Yeah sure Ange. I'll come by the lab tomorrow."

They said their goodbyes and disconnected the call. Booth slowly walked out of her bedroom. He walked through the apartment one last time making sure he wasn't missing any clue but he didn't see anything that struck him as out of the ordinary. When he finally left the apartment, it was with a heavy, broken heart. He lost the one true love of his life. She hasn't even been gone for a day and he felt so empty without her.

--

Julie returned a couple hours before sunrise. After watching Booth go and investigate Brennan's apartment she got to work preparing for her guest.

"Wakey Wakey Temperance." Bones groaned and rolled over. "Come on now, I need to get you settled in your new accommodations."

"Booth?" She mumbled sleepily and Julie roughly pulled her to her feet.

"Don't ever say that name again. He is mine not yours. Now come on let's get you home."

"You're letting me go?" Julie laughed.

"God, people actually think that you're a genius. No dumbass, I am not letting you go. Since I'm going to have to make sure that my baby stays nice and healthy I have decided to keep you in my basement. I've made it nice and homey for you. I'm sure you will enjoy it. Now I thought about untying you, but Seeley has told me about your kung fu abilities so I'm not going to untie your feet so you'll just have to shuffle, but very careful and don't fall, I don't want you to hurt my baby."

"My baby." Bones spat

"For now, yes but in seven more months it will be mine. Now, let's go." Julie grabbed her arm and drug her out to the car. On the way to her house Julie happily shared all of her plans with Bones.

"Did you know that they sell prenatal vitamins over the counter? I bought enough to get you through the pregnancy, but at different stores of course, because I don't want to leave a trail. And have you seen the pregnancy bellies that they have? They are so realistic looking. They actually look and feel like real skin and they even have belly buttons. The FBI has them in all different shapes and sizes. I can't wait to wear one. "

"You will never going to be able to pull this off."

"Ye of little faith."

"I don't know what that means."

"Of course you don't. All you need to know is that your baby will be mine and Seeley will believe it."

"No he won't. He is a very smart man."

"You better hope for the sake of your life that he does believe it because if he doesn't I have nothing to lose and I will kill you both." The tone of Julie's voice made Brennan's blood run cold.

When they got to Julie's house it was still dark so Julie was able to get her tied up victim into her new place of residence. The basement steps proved to be difficult because of the tied feet so Julie made her sit on her butt and slide down to the bottom. Once Temperance got to the bottom, she pulled her self up and looked around. The basement was pretty empty with a cement floor. In one corner was a toilet and flimsy little mattress with a pillow and blanket.

"Welcome home. I hope you like what I've done with the place." Julie said and Bones rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't really look like you did anything but throw a mattress on the floor."

"That's not the only thing I did. I gave you a pillow and a blanket."

"Gee thanks." Julie pushed her down on the bed and snapped a chain around each of her wrists and then she untied her hands. Once the hands were free she repeated the process on her legs.

"There you go, you're al set. The chains are long enough to allow you to walk around a little bit, go potty when you need to." Bones yanked on the chains. "Go ahead and try to pull all you want. Those chains are solid. You can't break them. You are my guest for the next seven months. Now, I'm going to have to go to work shortly so I'll bring you some breakfast. I don't want my precious baby getting hungry."

"You are one insane bitch." Julie slapped her hard across the face.

"Watch your mouth." She snapped and she walked up the stairs.

An hour later after Julie had gave her a bowl of cereal, which she hated but ate it anyway, she was alone. The psycho had gone to work for the day. She had left her a sandwich to eat for lunch and a few bottles of water. Bones yanked as hard as she could on those damn chains but they wouldn't budge. She began to scope out her surroundings looking for anything to help her loosen her restraints but the area around her was empty. There wasn't a damn thing that she could use. She had thought about kicking her but every time Julie was there she had the gun pointed at her abdomen where her baby was growing or at her head and the gun was always cocked, ready to end her life with a simple pull of the trigger. If it was the last thing that she did, even if it was with her dying breath she would make sure that her baby, their baby was safe. She owed him that much after she lied to him and broke his heart. For the second time in two days, she broke down in scared sobs, hoping that Booth would find and save them before it was too late.

--

Three days after Bones skipped out on her life Booth was sitting at his desk going through her credit card statements, hoping that something, anything would jump out at him but unfortunately everything was painfully normal. He did find that she charged a plane ticket to some country that he couldn't pronounce but that didn't help him. Knowing her the way that he did, that country was her first stop. She would probably take a smaller plane to another unknown remote country. He knew that if she didn't want to be found he wasn't going to find her and it frustrated the hell out of him. There was a knock on his office door pulling him away from her credit card records.

"Go away, I'm not really in the mood." He muttered

"I don't care if you're not in the mood. I need to talk to you." She said as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. She leaned over and looked at the reports that he was reading.

"Do you mind Julie?" He snapped as he put the reports in a folder.

"Any luck in finding her?"

"What the hell do you know about this?"

"Everyone knows Seeley. It's all over the bureau."

"What do you want?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Jules, we've been over this. We are over. Just because she is gone doesn't change that fact. I still love her and when she finally decides to bring her ass back we will be together." Julie had to bite the inside of her check to keep from losing her temper. Her plan depended on her remaining calm.

"That's not what I want to talk to you about. I have come to accept that you don't love me."

"Then what is it Julie?"

"I'm pregnant Seeley and it's your baby." He sucked in a breath. This could not be happening to him again. At least when Rebecca got pregnant he loved her. He didn't even like Julie.

"What?…How…?"

"We had sex Seeley and now I'm pregnant with your baby."

"How far along are you?"

"Four weeks."

"I find this slightly convenient for you since we just broke up and now your pregnant. How do I know that this isn't some ploy to hang on to me?"

Julie sighed before answering him. "I thought that you would think that, and I really don't blame you, especially after the way I acted. I brought a copy of my blood test results to show you." She handed him Bones's doctored test results that thanks to some computer magic, had her name on them. Booth studied the results for five minutes. She hoped that he wouldn't be able to tell that they had been altered.

"Well this does change things." He whispered softly. It took everything that she had not to jump up for joy. "I need some time to digest this Jules." Her heart sank. This was not what she wanted to hear.

"What the hell does that mean? You don't want our baby? Well I'm sure as hell not getting an abortion. I'm keeping it with or without you Seeley Booth."

"I would never ask you to get an abortion. You are carrying my child so of course I will be there for it."

"Then what do you need to digest?"

"This is huge Julie and it definitely changes things between us and I need time to figure out where we personally go from here. I'm in a slightly awkward situation right now. I'm in love with another woman and you are having my baby. I just don't know what to do right now so I need some time."

"I understand but you should know I still love you."

"I know that." He stood up and walked around his desk over to her. "I'll call you soon okay." She nodded, stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips gently. "I'll be waiting." She said as she walked out of his office, wearing a self-satisfied smile. Things were going exactly as planned. She knew that it was only a matter of time before she had him back.

_Great job Seeley. _He thought to himself._ You've knocked up a woman that you don't even like. How the hell can I bring a child into the world with a woman I don't love? Hell, I don't even love her. I love Bones. I have always wanted another child, but with Bones. This is not fair to this baby to have two parents that don't like each other. Well she likes me but I don't like her. I know that I wore a condom every time with her so how the hell did she get pregnant? Do I have super sperm that can break through the barrier of latex? What will Bones say when she comes home? Will she hate me for knocking up another woman? Have I just lost any chance that I had to be with her? _He glanced at his desk calendar and counted back four weeks and was shocked to see what the date was four weeks ago. ­_Is God trying to punish me? I finally make love to the one woman that I love more than anything one night and the next night I have sex with another woman because I wanted to be with Bones and I get her pregnant that night while I was thinking of Bones. So now every time I look at this child I'm going to be thinking about Bones. Great, just fucking great. Could things possibly get any worse?_

Over the past month, even when she was here in town he missed her friendship more than anything. Before that fateful, wonderful, life changing night they were first and foremost friends and he treasured that more than anything. She was his best friend and he could really use his best friend right now.

Since he wasn't making any progress figuring out where Bones had gone he called and invited Angela to lunch. She has been taking Bones' disappearance really hard and he has been trying to help her through it the best that he could which was difficult because he was having a hard time with it himself. Angela agreed to meet him at the diner so he grabbed the folder with all of Bones' information and headed out.

When he walked in the diner Angela was standing just inside the door, staring at the table that they normally sat at.

"Ange, why aren't you sitting?"

"I can't sit at the usual table without her." She mumbled,

"Me either. Come on, let's find another table." Booth gently took her elbow and led her to a table in the back of the diner.

"So any news yet?" Booth sadly shook his head.

"I found a plane ticket on her credit card records but it means nothing. She could be anywhere. There has been no activity on her cell phone but that doesn't surprise me because there is probably no electricity let alone cell towers wherever the hell she is."

"I miss her so damn much and at the same time I am so damn angry at her for leaving and not telling me. I thought that we were friends."

"You guys are friends Ange. She probably didn't say goodbye because she knew that it would hurt you."

"I would have been hurt but she still should have told me." She snapped. The waitress came over and took their orders. Booth ordered pie and coffee and Angela ordered fries and a milkshake, the same thing Bones always ordered.

"Julie is pregnant." He said softly after their food arrived.

"What? You cannot be serious Booth."

"Dead serious."

"Is it yours?" He nodded. "Jesus, you've really fucked up this time haven't you."

"You're preaching to the choir."

"Do you believe her?" Angela never liked her. She had always thought that she was a little weird.

"I didn't but she showed me her blood test results."

"What are you going to do?"

"What I have to. I'm going to be the baby's father."

"What about you and Julie? What are you going to do about her?"

"I have no fucking idea Angela. I can't imagine having any sort of life with her other than co-parenting but I don't know if that will be enough for her."

"I really don't envy you Booth."

"What do you think Bones will say when she comes home?"

"Well you declared your undying love for her and when she rejects it you go and knock up another woman. What would you say?" Booth was silent. He felt like total shit. "If you're happy then she will tell you that she is happy for you but I think that it will destroy her on the inside."

"I'm not going to be able to fix this am I?"

"I don't know Booth, I really don't know."

"Dammit Bones." He muttered. Angela reached across the table and took his hand. "I just want her back."

"I know. So do I."

--

Two days later there was a knock at her front door. Julie wasn't expecting that. She began to panic. She didn't want anyone in her house close to the woman chained up in the basement.

"Julie are you home?" It was Booth.

"Just a second." She yelled. She shut and locked the basement door. She had to make sure that she kept him away from the basement. She flung the front door open. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Uh yeah, sure." She opened the door wider and he stepped inside the living room, hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been thinking."

"And?"

"I've already told you that I will be involved in this baby's life. I will never abandon my child, no matter how I feel about its mother. Now on that subject, right now Julie, I honestly don't know how I feel about you. I'm confused right now. What I do know is that I love our baby and maybe something more will develop in the future. I'm not going to promise you anything but I'm willing to see where it goes from here." He said softly.

"That's all I want."

"Okay then. Well it's getting late and I'm sure your tired so I'll let you get some rest. I'll call you and we'll do dinner this week okay?"

"Perfect." She walked over to him and pressed her lips to his. "I love you Seeley."

"Bye Jules. Sleep good." He slowly walked out of her house with a very uncomfortable feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, never knowing how close he was to his Bones.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own none of the characters on Bones.**

_"I love you Seeley Booth." She whispered as he gently nibbled her earlobe, which caused a small moan to escape her lips._

"_I love you Temperance." He murmured into her neck. She placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away from her so they could look at each other. "What is it Temperance?" Her eyes were filled with unshed tears._

"_I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner how I really felt. If I would have told you instead of pushing you away then we wouldn't of have had to go through the kidnapping." _

"_My sweet Temperance, we have both made mistakes but it's all behind us now and we are here together with our beautiful healthy daughter sleeping in the room next to us."_

"_I was just so scared that you would leave me alone like everyone else has done." _

"_I'm not going anywhere Bones, no matter how hard you try to push me away. Haven't I already proven that to you? When you were kidnapped I never gave up looking for you. I'm here to stay. Do you believe me?" _

"_I do. I really do." She whispered. Placing his arm around her neck he pulled her face to his and kissed her hard and passionately. "Make love to me Booth." She whispered. _

"_Your wish is my command." He placed his large hands under her shirt on her stomach and she shivered at his touch, causing him to grin. He slowly started to push her shirt up and she lifted her arms and he pulled her shirt over her head. In one swift movement he reached around her and unhooked her bra. "Bones…" He breathed before his mouth covered her breasts. She moaned loudly when he bit one of her very hard nipples. Never taking his mouth off of her breasts he scooped her up in his arms took her over to the bed and gently deposited her there. He quickly took off his own clothes, never taking his eyes away from the beautiful half dressed woman lying on his bed. Before joining his beloved on the bed, he leaned over, unbuttoned her jeans and slid them and her panties off. Once she was in all of her beautiful naked glory his eyes roamed hungrily over her body. She was absolutely perfect, not a flaw any where on her._

"_Booth, I'm a little cold over here." She whispered as she ran her hand over her body. _

"_I'll warm you up." He grinned at her seductively as he lowered himself on top of her. He pressed his lips to hers and ran his hand over her body, "You liar. You're not cold. You are so hot." He said as he slipped his fingers inside of her wet, hot center. _

"_Oh God" She groaned as he began to swirl his fingers within her. He was placing his lips all over her body, slowly moving down her body until his lips met his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. _

"_You taste so damn good." His tongue relished in her sweet saltiness. Within minutes she was thrashing beneath his mouth and whimpering in pleasure. _

_"I..need you inside of me…please Seeley." She panted, still recovering from her orgasm. Without a word he slowly pushed himself inside of her. He sighed as they became one. He was home. Grabbing his neck he pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. Booth thrust himself in and out of his beloved slowly and deliberately and the only sounds to be heard were the moans from their throats and the sweet whispered words of love until they were screaming each other's name as their bodies convulsed in undeniable pleasure._

Bones' eyes flew open. It wasn't the first time that she had experienced this dream and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. Every time she closed her eyes to sleep, she had that dream and every time she woke up from that dream her body tingled like he had actually been there touching and kissing her. Tears fell from her eyes. She missed him so much that it hurt.

She slowly pulled herself up to a sitting position. She was so weak. During her time in captivity Julie was feeding her just enough to keep a cat alive or was it a chicken. She couldn't remember. Right now she would have given anything to hear Booth tell her what the correct pop culture reference was, she just wanted to hear his voice say anything to her. She ran her hand over her slowly growing belly. If her calculations were right she was six months along in her pregnancy and she was no expert in pregnancy considering that she had never been pregnant before but she thought that she should be bigger by now. If Julie had actually been feeding her something other than sandwiches and cereal she may of actually gained the appropriate amount of weight. She was terrified for her baby's health. She knew it was alive because it did move around but she was still concerned. She has been having contractions for a few weeks now. When she mentioned the possibility of seeing a doctor to evaluate the contractions she received the butt of the gun to her face so she never mentioned them again.

To the best of her knowledge Booth has never returned to Julie's house. Every time she thought about how close they were to each other, how close he was to finding them she broke down in sobs. Julie was a very cunning woman and Bones knew that she would never allow Booth back inside her house as long she was in the basement but her confidence in Booth never faltered. She knew that he would find her and their baby; she just hoped that it wasn't too late.

--

Booth hung up the phone in frustration. As with all of the other countless phone calls he had made to inquire to Bones' whereabouts this call yielded no results. He stared at the phone like it was his enemy and he suddenly became very angry at it so he picked it, ripped the cord out of the wall and threw it across room barely missing his boss's temple when Cullen picked that moment to walk into his office.

"Booth!" A shocked Cullen said. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sorry sir." Booth mumbled as he jumped out of his chair and picked up the pieces of what remained of his office phone.

"Is this about Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes sir."

"Well?"

"I have been investigating her disappearance."

"Booth she didn't disappear. She resigned to go bone hunting."

"I don't think that she did sir. For months I have been on the phone with every university, college or any other damn organization sponsors these digs and according to their records Bones is not participating in any of them. According to Homeland Security her passport had not been used n the past five months and I have watched so many airport surveillance videos that I'm going cross eyed and she isn't on any of them."

"Booth this may not be the easiest thing to accept but maybe she just needed to get away."

"I've considered that sir. I truly have and for her to leave without saying goodbye to me isn't much of a stretch considering things weren't that great between us when she left but she would not of left without saying goodbye to Angela. Their friendship means way too much to her. I've been in contact with Keenan and Russ and neither of them have heard from her. She has been working so hard on reestablishing their relationship and they have come so far so she wouldn't of just ended contact with them. Her next installment of her book was due and her publisher never got it. This isn't like her. She is obsessive about her deadlines and she never would have willingly missed it." Booth turned his head away from his boss so he wouldn't see his tears.

"What is your gut telling you Agent Booth?" Cullen asked softly. He could see the pain and despair on his Agent's face.

Booth smirked. Bones hated his gut. "It's telling me something is really wrong about her disappearance."

"I will authorize an investigation to Dr. Brennan's whereabouts." Cullen conceded.

"I appreciate the offer sir but I'd rather keep this between us. I don't want anyone knowing that I'm looking into this."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Just don't let this interfere with your current cases. Those come first."

"I understand sir."

"Keep me posted." Booth nodded.

"Booth, I'm starving and ready to eat." Angela said as she walked into his office. She stopped when she saw Cullen standing there. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're not interrupting. I was just leaving. Angela it's good to see you again."

"You too Sam." Cullen smiled as he left the two friends alone. "Let's go GQ, I'm, starving."

"Give me a sec." He said as he gathered up all of his information on Bones.

"What is she doing here?" Booth looked up and saw Julie standing his doorway.

"SHE is here to go to lunch with HER friend." Angela answered before Booth could respond.

"You are MY boyfriend and you should be taking ME to lunch not her." Angela's eyes widened in shock at the audacity of this woman.

"Sweetie, Booth and I were friends before you came into his life and we'll be friends long after you are gone from his life."

"I am having his child. He will always be in my life."

"Ange, can you give us a minute please?" Angela sighed, sent Julie a glare and walked out of Booth's office closing the door behind her. "What the hell was that about Julie?" He seethed. He was furious.

"I just don't think that you should going out with other woman while you are dating me."

"Julie we are not dating and I am not your boyfriend."

"But she's gone Seeley. She left you."

"It has nothing to do with Bones. In fact I'm over Bones. She has moved on with her life and I'm doing the same. Julie you and I will never be together. I just don't feel that way about you."

"But we are having a child together." She cried.

"And that's all we have Jules, co-parenting. I want to be this child's father, physically, emotionally, financially, whatever it needs I'll be there 100% for our child but only our child. I'm sorry Julie."

"You'll change your mind."

"No I don't think so."

"You will. I know you will." She said as she rushed out of his office, practically running Angela over in the process.

"Ready?" Booth asked. Angela was glaring at him. "Not you too." He grumbled.

"Tell me you didn't mean what you said about Brennan."

"Not here. Let's go." He grabbed her elbow and led her out of the building.

They rode in silence to an out of the way restaurant. He knew that Angela was royally pissed at him for what she overheard and he really couldn't blame her. He had a very good explanation that he planned on sharing with her.

"We're here." He said as he shut off his SUV.

"I not quite sure that I want to have lunch with you right now."

"Ange, I can explain."

"This I can't wait to hear." She said as she got out of the SUV and stormed into the restaurant with Booth trailing sheepishly behind her.

"Out with it." She demanded after they had placed their orders.

"I didn't mean a word that I said about Bones. I will never be over her. I love her. I only said that shit to Julie to get her to back off."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Don't be sorry. If you didn't react that way I would have been worried." He grinned.

"This has been the longest five months of my life Booth. I miss her so fucking much. Have you found out anything yet?" Angela was the only one who knew that he was still investigating Bones' mysterious disappearance.

"Everyone that I talked to who does those digs of hers have no record of her on one and she has not left the country."

"Then why the hell haven't we heard anything? Do you think that she is…?" Angela couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"She's not. Don't even think those thoughts."

"What other explanation is there? Why wouldn't she call me?"

"I think that someone has her."

"Then why haven't we heard from the kidnappers? " She said as big alligator tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I haven't figured that part out yet. Maybe an obsessed fan."

"You don't sound so convinced."

"I'm not. If she had managed to get caught, which I find highly unlikely cause that woman can kick some major ass. She would have broken an arm or leg before she let anyone take her against her will but if someone did manage to get her she would of found a way to escape by now."

"Then who the hell has her Booth?"

"I have no idea. I think it could be someone we know, maybe work with but I have no fucking clue. I don't trust anyone but you."

"What about Jack, Zach or Cam?"

"I misspoke. I trust Jack, Zach and Cam to a certain extent. It's everyone else that I don't trust. One innocent slip of the tongue could cost Bones her life."

"So how is the little Booth in the oven doing?" Angela asked suddenly changing the subject. Booth was thoroughly confused but he answered her anyway.

"I'm assuming that everything is fine, at least that what's she tells me every time I ask."

"Haven't you been to any appointments with her?" He shook his head.

"Every time I have been scheduled to go with her something has come up and it had to be rescheduled and I couldn't go with her."

"What about ultrasound pictures? Tell me you at least have those."

"Nope. When she went for it they ran out of the paper they print the pictures on." Angela reached out and took his hand.

"Have you thought that maybe it could be Julie?" She asked softly.

"Julie could be what?"

"I think that Julie may have taken Brennan."

"What the hell Ange? Why would you say that?"

"Think about it Booth. She has been obsessed with you from day one. She is clingy and possessive as hell and she never liked your relationship with Brennan. Remember you told me that when you dumped her the first time she said that she would act like Bren to keep you. That's freaky as hell."

"Just because she is a little clingy doesn't mean that she would kidnap Bones. Jesus Ange." He was becoming very defensive because deep down he knew she had a valid point.

"You have a severe case Baby Euphoria. When it comes to Julie you can't see anything past her pregnancy. "

"You're being ridiculous Angela."

"A week before she disappeared I saw Bren and Julie in the parking lot. Neither of them looked very happy. Wow, I forgotten about that until now."

"It doesn't mean anything. Women argue with women all of the time." Angela reached across table and slapped him upside his head.

"Wake up and smell the damned coffee Booth. Julie is a whack job." Booth rubbed his head. "If you want my opinion I don't even think she is pregnant."

"You've seen her. She is pregnant."

"Any one can shove a pillow under their shirt and say that they are pregnant. Have you seen her naked since she got pregnant?" He numbly shook his head. "I find it very convenient that you dump her one day and the next she is knocked up. I know that you just don't have casual sex. I'm sure that you used a condom."

"Angela I am not discussing my sex life with you."

"Just listen beefcake. You have never been to a doctor's appointment with her, she has no ultra sound pictures and you have never seen her naked pregnant belly."

Booth sat pondering what Angela had stated. She did have some very valid points and he couldn't believe that he never saw any of it. He was supposed to be an FBI Agent. His job is to see shit like what was right in front of him for the past five months.

"I saw her blood test. It was a positive pregnancy test."

"You saw a test Booth. You know better than anyone what a computer can do. It could have come from anywhere. It could have been anybody's." Angela said softly and Booth's face went pale as what Angela said sunk in. It all made sense. Everything that had happened over the past five months came crashing down.

"Oh my God." He mumbled. "How the hell could I not of seen this?"

"You always want to believe the best of everyone, especially when it concerns the supposed mother of your child."

"Holy shit." He whispered.

"What?"

"What about if the blood test that I saw was Bones'?" Angela's hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"You don't think?"

"The timing is right. When Julie told me that she was four weeks pregnant I counted back on the calendar to figure out when it happened I realized that it happened the night after Bones and I happened. It was a spontaneous encounter and I didn't use a condom. I hadn't planned sleeping with her."

"It makes sense."

"That's why we haven't heard of her death or gotten a ransom call. Julie is keeping her alive until she delivers the baby so she can pass it off as her own."

"And as long as you are involved with her Bren is safe until the baby is born." Angela surmised.

"God Dammit, I ended it with her again today."

"Booth. You have to get back with her. She may kill Bren if she thinks that there is no chance with you, at least until you figure out where she is keeping her."

"Let's go." Booth threw some money down on the table and they quickly walked out of the restaurant.

"So what's the next move? Are you going to make nice with Julie again?"

"I've done that all ready and it hasn't worked."

"So what the hell is your plan?"

"I'm going to confront her."

"What?"

"I'm going to confront her."

"Are you sure that's wise? She could flip out."

"I've already pushed her away. She could be desperate and kill her and our child because she thinks that there is no chance for us and if that's the case she would have no reason to keep them alive."

"You should tell Sam."

"Not without proof Ange. I can't go accusing an employee of the government of kidnapping without concrete proof. If I'm wrong it could cost me my career." He opened his cell phone and dialed Julie's number.

"Hey Jules."

"Seeley."

"I just finished my lunch with Angela and she knocked some sense into me."

"Oh really?"

"She is very insightful. She showed me that I truly do care for you. She pointed out that Bones really hurt me and I was afraid to open my heart up again. She said that she can see it from across the room how much I care for you." He took a deep breath. "I really do care for you Jules and I want to make a life with you and our baby. What do you say?"

"I want that more than anything."

"Great. I'm treating you to a fancy dinner tonight to celebrate. I'll pick you up at seven. Oh, it's the lab on the other line. Gotta go sweetie. See you soon." He quickly hung up his phone.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I just bought Bones a few more hours. That's what that was."

"Okay. Nice touch using me." He grinned.

"I thought that it was." He said with a grin but she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "What is it?"

"If this is true we can have her back tonight."

"Yeah."

"What if we are wrong Booth? What if we get our hopes up for nothing?"

"Then we start over and keep looking but my gut is agreeing with this theory."

"I just want her back so bad."

"So do I Angela. So do I."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own none of the characters of Bones.**

Booth had been locked in his office for the past three hours trying to formulate his plan for finding Bones and beating himself up for not figuring out what Julie was up to before now, focusing more on the latter then the former. He was sick that he had failed so misberably in finding her.

_How the hell could I have not seen it?_ He fumed to himself. _I'm an FBI agent for God's sake, I should have seen it. I should have figured it out sooner. I have seen her practically every day, how could I not of noticed? All of the cancelled and rescheduled doctor's appointments at times that I could never attend, the fact that she never let me touch her belly. All of the signs were right there in front of me and I didn't see them. Angela did though and she pointed out everything that I had not seen. Maybe she was right, maybe my judgment and ability to read people had been clouded by the fact that I thought that she was carrying my child and I couldn't see beyond that but it's still no excuse. I should have been more aware, I should have found Bones sooner. If something happens to Bones or their baby, if I'm too late, I will never forgive myself._

He decided to try and get confirmation on the fake and real pregnancy. He needed Angela's help. He picked up his phone and called over to the lab. She promised to be right over. He wanted Angela to call Bones' OBGYN and say that she was Bones and find out if she was really pregnant. Ten minutes later Angela was knocking at his door.

"Come in." He yelled.

"It's locked dumbass." She said from the other side. He had forgotten that he had locked it. He jumped up and opened the door. As soon as Angela was inside he shut and locked the door. "Why are you locking the door?"

"I don't want Julie sneaking up on us. She has a habit of doing that."

"So what do you need for me to do?"

"Do you know who Bones' OBGYN doctor is?"

"Yeah, we go to the same one."

"Can you call and tell them that you are Bones and get some info from them? I need to know if she is pregnant because if she isn't we are screwed." Without a word Angela picked up Booth's phone and punched in a number.

"Good afternoon. This is Dr. Temperance Brennan. I need to schedule my pregnancy check up appointment….That's right I'm 24 weeks along…My job has kept me out of the country and I have been getting my prenatal care in London…Thank you very much…I'll see you then." She hung up the phone and looked at Booth. "We have our proof. She is six months pregnant. Her doctor has been concerned that she hasn't been back since her first appointment." Booth didn't respond, he couldn't respond. He went and stood and went to the window and stared out into the rain. With this confirmation he felt like more of a failure.

"Booth." Angela said softly after ten minutes of silence. He didn't answer her. "Booth, this is not your fault." He turned around to face her, his face full of pain and guilt.

"How can you say that Ange? Everything that has happened is my fault. I started dating Julie while I was in love with another woman, I slept with Bones while I was dating Julie and then I slept with Julie, I used her for a subsitute for the one woman I really wanted and then I had the balls to tell her that. I fucked her and then when I had enough I tossed her aside. And then to add to my list of stupid activities, I told her that I used her and it was Bones that I was thinking every time we fucked not her. It's my fault she snapped and took it out on Bones. I should have seen that she was a psycho bitch. I should have protected her and our child." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Sweetie, you made some mistakes, sleeping with Bren while you were dating Julie was one big one…"

"I didn't sleep with Julie until after Bones and I." He quickly defended.

"Regardless of when it happened, it shouldn't have happened while you were dating Julie. There is no such thing a casual dating where a woman is concerned so in Julie's screwed up mind you cheated on her."

"I always told myself that I would never cheat on a woman, another thing that I fucked up. I am now a cheater."

"It was a weird situation. You have been in love with Bren for so long that is weird way that being with Julie was like cheating on Bren."

"Great, I have cheated on two woman."

"It's time to leave the pity party and come up for air. As I was saying earlier you made mistakes but what is the common denominator in all this?" He gave her a blank look. "It's Julie dumbass. She is the catalyst in this whole horrible situation. It was Julie that took Bren, it was Julie that choose to fake a pregnancy to keep your sorry ass around. This is not your fault Booth and you need to accept that fact if you have any chance of finding Bren. Your overwhelming guilt will cloud your judgement and ability to see what you need to see to find her."

"She wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me." He said miserbly.

"Maybe, maybe not but you have to stop thinking like that. If she were here right now she would be kicking your ass until she knocked some sense back into your thick head. Now pull your head out of your ass and focus." His cell phone rang and Angela sighed irritably. She wasn't done giving Booth a piece of her mind.

"Booth…Hey Jules…Of course we are still on for tonight…Yeah sweetheart I'm looking forward to starting over too." He actually looked like he wanted to vomit as he spoke those words, but thankfully his voice betrayed none of his true feelings. "Now Jules it would ruin my attempt at being romantic if I tell you where we are going so no you can't meet me there. I plan on being super romantic and all manly and picking you up with flowers, opening the door for you and anything else I can think of to prove my feelings to you…I'll be there at seven…I love you too babe." He hung up the phone grabbed his trashcan and puked. After he finished heaving he grabbed a bottle of mouthwash. "I'll be right back." He mumbled and headed for the restroom.

After rinsing out his mouth he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His normally bright vibrant chocolate brown eyes were full of pain, agony and despair. He threw some cold water over his face trying to get himself focused again on the task at hand. He still couldn't get over the feeling that he had failed his Bones. She has been held captive for five months while he has been out living life. He had to get her back, tonight. He hated the things that he said to Julie. He knew that it was a means to an end but he couldn't help thinking that he was betraying Bones.

"Oh my God." He said suddenly. Throwing his paper towel away he ran back to his office. "She has her in her house." He announced to Angela.

"Huh?"

"When Julie called, she tried to convince me to tell her where we were going so she could meet me there. She doesn't want me at her house because that's where she has Bones."

"Have you been there since Bren went missing?"

"Only once." He visably paled. "Oh my God I was there and so was she somewhere in the house and I…"His voice trailed off. Once again the guilt overtook his body.

"Booth, don't go there." Angela looked at her watch. "You have two hours until you meet her. What is your plan?"

"My plan is to get her back." He said with determination.

--

"Dinner time Temperance." Bones slowly sat up fighting a wave of dizziness. "Come on slow poke. You need to eat up. I have dinner plans." Julie shoved a grilled cheese sandwich at Bones. "Yep Seeley and I have a big romantic dinner planned." Bones stared at the sandwich in her hand. "I told you to eat." Julile yelled and Bones took a bite of her dinner.

"Water?" A bottle of water was thrown into her lap and She drank it quickly.

"Seeley called me today and said that your friend Angela finally helped him see that he really did love me." She gushed. Bones struggled to hold back a sob. " I know, I couldn't believe it either. I went to his office at lunch and she was already there and he was taking her to lunch. I was so angry because he broke up with me AGAIN. I honestly considered coming home and just ending this whole charade, it's becoming quite bothersome keeping you here, but anyway he called and told me he loved me."

"Goody for you."

"What's wrong Tempe? Jealous? Seeley told me that he is so over you, that he doesn't love you anymore. It looks like I finally got everything that I always wanted and deserved. I now have everything that you once had. I have your precious partner, your best friend, and in three months your baby will be mine. I think that I will ask Angela to be my maid of honor. Everyone you once held dear is now mine and it's all because of you." Julie wrapped her arms and Bones' neck and she stiffened. "Thank you so much. If I didn't hate you so damn much we could have been friends"

"I'm really touched." Bones mumbled.

"Oh by the way, he has stopped looking for you. Actually, he gave up looking for you about a month after you left." She used air quotes when she used the word left. "He is over you. He told me that if you came back and managed to get rehired at the Jeffersonian he would never be your partner, friend or lover again." He never actually said that to her but Bones didn't know that. Julie watched in delight as Bones' eyes filled with tears. This was more fun than she thought. "Not that you would even have a chance of getting your job back because Cam really didn't appreciate you resigning with no notice. You really should have thought that through. Did I tell you that they have hired another foresinc anthropologist to replace you? Your squint squad, as my boyfriend likes to call them, really like him, probably more than you. But why are we even talking about this? We both know that as soon as you delivery my baby I will have no more use for you and we know what will happen then."

"You bitch." Bones' spat and in her usual response Julie hit her in the face.

"Seeley has lots of romantic plans and he is insisting on coming over her. I tried to talk him out of it but you know Seeley, once he gets something in his mind he can't be deterred so I need to take precautions to keep you quiet in case you have any crazy ideas about alerting him to your presence. We wouldn't want to ruin my happy plans now would we?" She grabbed a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Bones' free arm then she tied a gag in her mouth. "Now it will only be for a short amount of time. I don't want the mother of my baby to uncomfortable. When my date is all over I'll come down and give you every detail." Julie smiled and headed upstairs to finish getting ready.

As soon as the basement door shut Bones' broke down in sobs. Her entire body shook from the violence of her crying. For the first time since this whole ordeal began she gave up hope. She gave up hope that Booth would find her and their baby. She gave hope that she would ever see Booth, Angela, her dad, Russ, Amy and their girls ever again. She gave up that she would ever smell fresh air again. She knew that it was only a matter of time before it would be her bones on the exam table at the Jeffersonian. She assumed that the doctor that took her place would be doing the exam but she wondered if Booth would be the agent assigned to her case. Would he solve her murder without her to help him or would she end up in limbo, like her mother? Would Angela do her facial reconstuction? What would their reaction be when they realized that it was her lying on the cold, metal table? Would they cry? Would they mourn her death? Would they realize that Julie was the one who killed her? As long as they solved her case and Julie was punished she could accept her death. Besides the feeling of hoplessness that had enveloped her, she was also feeling betrayed. How could Angela and Booth given up on her? Angela's betrayal hurt most of all. They were supposed to be best friends. She had been pushing her and Booth together for years so she couldn't understand why she was encouraging Booth and Julie's relationship.

Her sobbing subsided as Julie's words and Booth and Angela's actions finally sunk in. No one had given up on her. Booth knew that she was here. It was the only reason that he would have said those awful things about her. He somehow knew that if he let Julie think that she still had a chance with him then she would keep her alive. She knew the romantic dinner was a façade to get into the house and rescue her. She had a sudden spurt of energy knowing that this nightmare may be over in a few short hours.

--

Booth pulled into Julie's driveway and sighed. He could see her standing on the porch waiting for him. He knew that he had to get her back into the house if he had any chance of finding Bones. His gut was full of nervous jitters. He kept praying that he was not wrong, that Bones was inside the house.

"Don't come in until I'm inside."

"I got it." Came Angela's muffled voice from the back seat. "Be careful and find her Booth."

"I will." He planted a fake smile on his face, grabbed the roses that were on the passenger seat, took a deep breath and stepped out into the night air. Julie ran over to him.

"Seeley." She breathed as she pressed her lips to his and he reluctantly kissed her back. "You came."

"Of course I came. I said I would didn't I?" He flashed her a smile. "These are for you." He handed her the roses.

"Oh thank you. They are beautiful." She buried her face in them and inhaled. "They smell wonderful."

"Let's go put them in some water." He took her hand and led her to the house.

"Oh, I can do it when we get home."

"No way. I spent way to much money on these beautiful roses for my beautiful woman to let them wilt." She nearly swooned when he called her beautiful.

"You're right. We don't want them to die." She slowly led him back to the house. "I'll be just one minute." She said as she unlocked the door.

"I'm coming in too."

"I don't want us to miss our reservation."

"Oh don't worry, we've got plenty of time. It's not for another hour. I was hoping that we could use this time to get reacquainted." He whispered seductively. He knew that he was a sexually attractive man and he has never used that to his advantage before tonight. He knew she couldn't resist him.

"Well….um…okay." She allowed him to follow her inside. She went to the cupboard and pulled out a vase and began to fill it with water.

"Nice place you got here." He said as he looked around for any sign of Bones.

"Thanks."

"How about giving me the grand tour?'

"I thought that you wanted to get reaquanited?" So much for plan A. He decided to move on to plan B.

"I did say that didn't I?" He reached out and pulled her to his chest. "Well let's get started." He leaned down and softly kissed her. She eagerly kissed him back. He ran his hands through her hair and then down to her belly.

_Feels real._ He thought. _But those fake pregnancy belly's are supposed to feel life like. _He moved his hands to her back. _There has got to be a strap around here. _She moaned into his mouth and continued on his mission. He moved his hands down lower to her hips._ Maybe we were wrong. Maybe Julie really is pregnant but if that's true then I'm back to square one when it comes to finding Bones. Wait, what the hell is that? _When one quick flick of his wrist he unsnapped her pregnancy belly.

"Seeley…I can explain." Fury was written all over her face and she actually looked frightened. He shoved her against her the wall.

"Where the hell is she?" He seethed.

"Where is who?"

"Don't fuck with me Julie. Where the hell is Bones?"

"Dr. Brennan? Why would she be here?"

"Ange…you can come in." He yelled and Angela walked in. Still holding Julie against the wall he tossed the belly to her.

"Oh my God, we were right."

"Now, where the hell is she?"

"Angela, please help me." Julie begged. "He has lost his mind."

"Where is my best friend bitch?" Angela sneered.

"She's not here."

"Ange, get my gun out of holster." She did as asked. "Now watch her. Don't let her out of your sight. If she tries anything shoot her."

"My pleasure." She said as she aimed the gun at Julie.

Booth quickly ran through the house looking for any evidence of Bones. He looked in every room but found nothing. On his way back to the kitchen he noticed a china cabinet that looked slightly out of place and it wasn't all the against the wall. Pushing it away he saw a door. Hope surged through him as he pushed the cabinet to the ground. He yanked the door open and flew down the steps. Reaching the bottom he searched for a light and was finally rewarded. He pulled the string and the room was instantly bright. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and when they did, he wished they hadn't. He saw his sweet Temperance sitting on a flimsy mattress, arms and legs chained up, and a gag was in her mouth but the worst thing about it was she was not moving.

"Bones." He shouted but she did not respond. "Oh God, I'm too late."

**Thanks so much again for all of your great reviews. I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story. Sorry about the cliff hanger but I love angst. Please keep those reviews coming.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_Oh, God please don't let me be too late._ He prayed as he strode quickly over to her. "Bones please don't be dead." He whispered. He placed his fingers on her neck and held his breath until he felt a faint pulse. "Oh thank God." He quickly removed the gag from her mouth. "Bones, come on talk to me." He cupped her pale face in his strong hands. "Dammit Temperance wake up, please wake up." He begged, tears falling. Suddenly a soft moan came from her lips and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey Bones." He whispered softly.

"Booth." She rasped. "I knew you would find us." Until she spoke the word us he had forgotten about the baby. His eyes traveled down to her slightly enlarged belly. "I want to go home." She whispered weakly.

"Okay sweetheart. I'll take you home." He pulled a handcuff key out of his pocket and began to unlock the cuffs around her legs then arms. "My sweet Temperance, what did she do to you?" Her wrists and ankles were raw from where the cuffs rubbed her skin. He lifted her arm and planted a soft kiss on her red wrist. "I'm so sorry. I should have gotten here sooner, Please forgive me Bones." Before she could respond a gunshot rang out. "Dammit. I'll be right back." He grabbed his gun from his ankle holster and ran up the basement stairs. "Angela." He shouted as he came around the corner, gun drawn. He found her on the floor holding her arm, blood seeping through her fingers.

"I'm all right." She said. "Bren….?"

"She's alive. What happened?" He began examining her wound.

"She attacked me. We wrestled and the gun went off and she got away. I'm so sorry Booth. I tried I really did." Booth went to the kitchen to get a towel to wrap around Angela's arm.

"I know you did. You have nothing to be sorry for. I think it's just a flesh wound." He pulled out his phone and called 911. "I need an ambulance at 4258 Yorkshire Drive. I have a gunshot victim and a pregnant woman who needs immediate medical care." He closed his phone. "The ambulance is on the way. I need to go get Bones. Will you be okay?" She nodded and he ran back down to the basement and he found her lying back down on the mattress.

"Bones, help is on the way," Her eyes opened and locked with his.

"Booth, I'm pregnant. I was going to tell you but Julie took me before I could tell you. The baby is yours." She whispered

"I know Bones, I know."

"The baby, I'm worried about it. I've been having contractions."

"I'm going to get you and our baby help."

"Thank you." She pulled her self up into a sitting position but a wave of dizziness forced her back down.

"Easy there Bones. I'm here now." He easily scooped her up into his arms and carried her upstairs, concerned about how light she was in his arms.

The paramedics arrived moments after Booth brought Bones upstairs. Angela had passed out, the sight of blood never sat well with her. Angela was loaded up while the paramedics worked on Bones.

"BP 90/60, Pulse 42 and weak." The paramedic said out loud. He took out an IV kit.

"What are you doing?" Booth demanded.

"Starting her on an IV. She is dehydrated." Booth nodded and allowed the paramedic to do his job.

"Agent Booth?" Cullen had walked in. "What the hell happened?" The paramedics had loaded Bones onto the stretcher and they were taking her outside.

"Sir, can I talk about this later? I need to go with Bones."

"No, we will talk about this now."

"Booth." Bones called weakly. Booth looked at Cullen imploringly,

"Tell her that you will be following behind her." Booth ran over to the stretcher and took her hand, kissing it softly.

"I'll be right behind you sweetheart. I'm not going to let you out of my sight."

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"You don't have to be scared anymore. I won't let anything else happen to you." He leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. "I'll see you in a few minutes." He watched as they loaded her up in the back of the ambulance. Once the ambulance was out of sight Booth went back into the house to deal with Cullen.

"What the hell is going on Booth?"

"Julie kidnapped Bones sir. Angela and I figured it out yesterday." He picked up the fake belly. "She was faking her pregnancy and keeping Bones, who is actually pregnant, until she delivered and then she was going to pass it off as hers."

"Can I assume that you are the father of Dr. Brennan's baby?"

"Yes sir." He mumbled

"Why wasn't I told about the change in your relationship?" Cullen demanded

"Because there wasn't a change sir. It was a one-time thing that never went any further. I didn't even know that she was pregnant."

"How did you connect Julie to this?"

"Angela actually brought a few items to my attention, things that I had missed. The convent timing of Julie's pregnancy, the fact that I had never been to any of her appointments, never seen an ultrasound picture. Angela called Bones' OB and confirmed that Bones' was pregnant. I planned on meeting Julie here and I confronted her. I found Bones chained up in the basement."

"And how did Angela get shot?"

"I had her guarding Julie with my gun while I went looking for Bones. Angela said that Julie attacked her, they wrestled and the gun went off."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't accuse Julie without actual proof and I didn't get my proof until an hour ago."

"I'll have a team come in and go over the crime scene with a fine tooth comb. I'll put an APB out on Julie for kidnapping."

"Thank you sir. Can I go now?"

"Yeah, get to the hospital and this time keep me posted."

"Yes sir."

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever even though he had his siren on and broke all speed laws. He pulled into the parking lot, screeched to stop, threw his truck in park, jumped out and ran into the hospital twenty minutes later.

No one was at the desk when he walked in so he took it upon himself to find her on his own. He found Angela first.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jack is on his way. I called him when I wasn't dizzy anymore."

"Do you know where Bones is?"

"I think that she is next door. I heard her screaming. She sounded so scared." Tears fell from her eyes and he ran from the room over to the next cubicle and he found her.

"What the hell is this?" He shouted the second his eyes saw the restraints that were holding her down. He walked over to the bed and began to remove them.

"Sir, please you can't do that." A nurse said.

"Like hell I can't. Do you have any idea what she has been through? She has been changed to a fucking wall for the last five months. She doesn't need these." He released the first restraint and moved on to the second.

"Sorry sir, we didn't know but she was hysterical, ripping out her IV's and we couldn't treat her so we just followed protocol by restraining and sedating her."

"Is the baby okay?"

"We haven't examined the baby yet. We are waiting for an ultrasound machine."

"Well go get it." He roared. The nurse quickly left the room and he sat down next to her and took her hand. "Bones, I'm so sorry. I should of come with you then maybe you wouldn't have been so scared. I rally fucked up everything. I should have found you sooner. I was so stupid for believing Julie. I knew that you wouldn't of just left and I tried to find you but there was no trace of you anywhere because you were under my damn nose the whole time. I should have known. If something happens to you or our baby I'll never forgive myself. I'm so sorry Bones….so sorry." He laid his head on the bed and sobbed until he felt her hand tapping his head.

"Not…fault." He lifted his head and looked at her.

"It is Bones. I should have protected you."

"Julie….psychopath." She mumbled sleepily and Booth grinned.

"She sure the hell is babe."

"Don't…babe." He chuckled and the doctor walked in.

"Is she is awake?' Booth nodded.

"Is she all right?" He asked worriedly.

"She is extremely dehydrated and malnourished. We have her on IV fluids to re-hydrate her and IV of electrolytes and nutrients. As soon as the ultrasound is done I want her to start eating or I will have to insert a feeding tube. Do you know how far along in her pregnancy she is? She looks to be about 4momths along."

"She is six months." A look of alarm passed over the doctor's face. "What's wrong?"

"She is awfully small but that is probably due to the malnutrition that she is experiencing."

"She told me that she has been having contractions."

"For how long?"

"She didn't tell me."

"Dr. Brennan." She opened her eyes and looked at the doctor. "How long have you been having contractions?"

"Long…time."

"We're going to do an ultrasound and see how things look. This will be cold Dr. Brennan." She didn't even flinch when the cold gel was placed on her belly. He stared at the ultrasound machine as it came to life.

"Bones look, it's our baby." She rolled her head to the side and looked at the screen. Tears filled her eyes.

"It's beautiful." She whispered and Booth squeezed her hand. "Is it okay?"

"The heartbeat is slower then I would like and the baby is definitely underweight but as you start putting on some weight the baby should as well."

"What about the contractions?" Booth asked.

"The contractions are the baby's way of asking for more nutrition. Once that is taken care of the contractions should subside."

"So everything is okay?"

"It should be. I can tell the sex. Would you like to know what you are having?" Booth and Bones looked at each other and she nodded. "Congratulations. You are having a boy."

--

Bones lay awake in her hospital bed, watching her partner sleep. She had been moved into a private room hours ago and although the hospital bed was uncomfortable but it was much better then the mattress that she had been sleeping on for the past five months. She had forced down a bowl of soup and cup of cottage cheese and she felt better, still weak and dizzy, but better. She ran a hand over her belly, reassuring herself that her son was still there. Booth was thrilled, as was she that they were having a boy. She couldn't believe that the nightmare was over and her knight in shining FBI armor, as Angela liked to say, had saved her. Removing one hand from her belly she placed it on his face. Even though he was sleeping he didn't look at peace. She knew that he felt guilty over her kidnapping and she also knew that no matter what she said he would believe that it was his fault, even though it wasn't.

"Bones, are you okay?" He whispered groggily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't be. I've spent the last five months without you and we have a lot of catching up to do." He smiled he charming Booth smile at her.

"I would like to talk about what happened, between us."

"Bones, you don't have to."

"I want to Booth. I owe it to you."

"You owe me nothing. It's me who owes you. I did so many things wrong. If I could go back and change things I would."

"Stop it Seeley. This is not your fault. The one truly at fault is Julie. She is the one who kidnapped me not you. We both made mistakes Booth. I keep thinking that if I would have just admitted my true feelings instead of denying them the morning after we made love then none of this would have happened. We wouldn't have fought and you wouldn't have gone back to Julie. If I would have told you that she confronted me and threatened me then all of this may not have happened." She said with tears rolling down her face.

"She threatened you?"

"She told me that if I request a new partner she would ruin my life and she almost did."

"You should have told me."

"I thought that you were happy with her and I didn't want to be the one who ruined your happiness. I did that once and I couldn't bear to see the hurt in your eyes again." She whispered.

"I wasn't happy with Julie. She was just a substitute for my true perfect happiness, you. I am only truly happy when you are in my life." He told her softly.

"That night that she took me, I was coming to tell you about the baby. I always thought that I didn't want children but when the doctor told me that I was pregnant with your child, I was so happy. I couldn't wait to tell you because I knew that you would be thrilled."

"Why didn't you use your kung fu shit to get away from her?"

"I was on my way to your house, my mind was on my pregnancy and your reaction and she surprised me with a tazer. When I finally regained consciousness she had a gun pointed at my head. If it was just me I would have let her shoot me, but I couldn't let her kill your baby so I told her about my pregnancy. Every time I saw her thereafter she pointed and cocked the gun at my womb so if I fought her she would kill your baby and I couldn't let that happen. That's how she got me to write the letter to you and my email password." Booth was silent for a minute

"Why did you push me away after that night?" He didn't want to ask her but he really needed to know.

"I pushed you away because I wanted you to be happy and I knew that I couldn't make you happy. I knew that you wanted marriage and more children and I wasn't ready to give you any of that. I knew that you would say that it didn't matter but it would be a lie and eventually you would hate me for not marrying you and I couldn't risk losing our friendship over something that may or may not turn out well. I didn't want you to end up hating me."

"Temperance sweetheart, I would never hate you."

"You don't know that." She sobbed.

"I do. I love you too much to ever hate you." He gently pulled her into his arms. "Never ever." He murmured until her cries subsided. "Bones please tell me how you feel about me? Do you love me or are we just best friends who will raise a child together."

"Seeley, I love you and I want to be more than just friends," Her eyes were terrified and vulnerable. "I just don't want to hurt you or be a disappointment to you."

He cupped her face in his hands. "You could never disappointment me and the only thing that would hurt me is not being with you."

"What about if I am a horrible mother?"

"You will be a great mother. You have already proven that Bones. You risked your own life to protect our baby."

"Do you really think so?"

"I have never lied to you before and I'm not going to start now." She smiled softly. "Can I kiss you now?"

"I've wanted you to kiss me every day since the night that we made our son." A few stray tears fell from his eyes. They both leaned forward and their lips met. Hesitantly at first but very soon it turned passionate. His tongue pushed against her mouth, begging for entrance, which she quickly allowed. Their tongues searched each other's mouths. He gently sucked on hers and she softly moaned which made him increase the intensity of the kiss. They reluctantly pulled apart when they could no longer breathe.

"It's getting late, you should probably get home and get some rest," She said softly, her head resting against his.

"I just found you and I'm not letting you out of my sight. I'm staying right here with you all night." He kissed her again then stretched his legs out in front of him, never letting go of her hand.

"That chair doesn't look very comfortable."

"It'll work."

"Why don't you climb up here with me? You'll sleep better." He grinned.

"If you insist." She scooted over and he climbed in next to her. He wrapped am arm around her placing his hand on her pregnant belly. She linked her hand in with his and sighed softly. "I love you Temperance."

"I love you too Seeley."

As they both drifted off to sleep, neither one of them noticed Julie, wearing a wig, standing outside of her room watching them.

"I'm not giving up on us Seeley." She whispered before she walked away.

**I'm sure you know that this is not the last that we will see of Julie. Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own none of the characters of Bones. **

Temperance and Seeley awoke the next morning wrapped tightly in each other's arms, the same way they fell asleep. It was the first good night's sleep that Bones had since she was kidnapped five months ago. During those five months she had dreamed of waking up in Booth's arms and her dream had finally come true. He had found her and she was safe in his arms. She adjusted her body so she could watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful and childlike with a smile plastered to his face.

"Like what you see?" He mumbled with closed eyes.

"How did you…?"

"Sniper. Light sleeper."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Probably as soon as you woke up." He finally opened his eyes and smiled at the beautiful sight before him. Unable to wait any longer he leaned forward and kissed her.

"I could get used to this." She whispered when they broke apart.

"You better because for the rest of our lives, every morning you will wake up with multiple kisses from me." Proving his point, he kissed her again and continued kissing her until a nurse interrupted them.

"Good morning Dr. Brennan. How are you feeling?" Bones extracted herself from Booth's arms and a wave of dizziness washed over her as she attempted to sit up.

"Still dizzy and weak." She mumbled as she closed her eyes and laid her head back on the pillow. She felt Booth become tense beside her. With closed eyes she reached out for his hand and squeezed it gently.

"That's to be expected with your condition. You were severely dehydrated and malnourished. It's going to take time for you to feel normal again." The nurse handed her a menu. "Time to order your breakfast." Bones looked over her options with Booth standing behind her reading over her shoulder.

"I thought that she was supposed to eat and gain weight. These choices won't accomplish that very quickly." Booth stated.

"We have to reintroduce food slowly into her system, starting with bland food because if we don't she will develop gastro upset thus defeating the whole purpose." The nurse said.

"I'll take the cottage cheese, oatmeal, and toast." She placed her order and Booth's stomach growled. "Someone is hungry." He nodded sheepishly.

"I didn't have dinner last night."

"Go to the cafeteria and get some breakfast." She ordered.

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"Booth, I'm fine. You'll be gone ten minutes. Get some food and come back up here and eat with me." He opened his mouth to argue but she shot him a glare and his mouth quickly shut.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." He looked at the nurse. "Please don't leave her alone." The nurse nodded and he slowly walked out of the room.

"Thank God." She whispered and the nurse laughed. "He was hovering."

"Oh he's just worried. I can tell how much he loves you and he just wants to take care of you."

"I know."

"Do you need anything?"

"Actually, I need to go to the bathroom." The nurse smiled and grabbed a bedpan. Bones groaned. "I was afraid of that."

"Sorry, strict orders not to get out of bed."

"Well let's get it over with." She grumbled. The nurse shut and locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed and she began taking care of business. Ten minutes later there was an insistent knocking on the door.

"Bones, Bones are you okay? What the hell is going on?"

"Seeley, I'm fine. Just give me a minute." She called. He wouldn't relax until the door to her room opened and he stalked into the room, wearing a terrified expression.

"What the hell happened? Why was the door locked?" He snapped.

"I had to go to the bathroom in a bedpan and we didn't want anyone walking in on me so we shut and locked the door." She explained softly.

"I thought….when the door was locked I thought…." He couldn't finish his thought but he didn't need to. Bones knew what he was thinking.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He wrapped his arms tightly around her, reassuring himself that she was still there.

--

Late in the morning, Angela came in to visit her best friend, her arm wrapped in a sling. Both women smiled broadly for a minute and then Angela squealed in delight and ran over to her best friend. They both hugged and cried for ten minutes while Booth stood awkwardly to the side.

"I'm so glad that you are okay." Angela gushed when they finally broke apart. "I missed you so much sweetie."

"Ange is the reason I found you." Booth said softly.

"Thank you Ange." She whispered tearfully. "Hey Booth, Ange is here now. Why don't you go home shower and change?"

"I'm fine." Bones raised her eyebrows.

"You're clothes are wrinkled. I'll be fine for an hour or so."

"Booth she's right. We need girl time to catch up. I promise that I will protect her." He knew that he was no match for these two stubborn women in front of him so he agreed. He kissed Bones gently.

"I love you." He told her.

"I know. I love you too." He walked out of the room, blowing her a kiss before he disappeared down the hall.

"It's about damn time." Angela said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Booth sweetie. It's about time that you two admitted your feelings for each other."

"If I would of told him after that night then none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have gotten kidnapped and you wouldn't have gotten shot. This was all my fault." Tears began to fall from her eyes. She had been brave around Booth since she had been found, only breaking down a few times.

"Bren, this was not your fault. Julie is the bitch that kidnapped you."

"I should have done something."

"You did sweetie, you survived an unspeakable torture."

"It…it was so bad Ange. She chained me to a wall. She hardly fed me, made me urinate in a bucket because the chains wouldn't reach the toilet, she constantly told me that all of my friends had moved on with their lives, they didn't care about me." She sobbed. "She told me that Booth didn't love me anymore and he was moving on with his life with her and you encouraged the relationship and I believed her."

"Oh no Bren, that's not what happened."

"I know. I quickly realized that it was a scam, that you wouldn't betray me."

"Of course I wouldn't sweetie." Angela had tears running down her cheeks. "Booth and I never gave up on looking for you. I was so dense; I should have seen what Julie was up too sooner. And Booth, you know how he is when it comes to his children. He couldn't see anything but she told him. He feels so guilty and so do I. We should have found you sooner. Those five months that you were gone Bren, they were they worst of my life. I'm so sorry that I wasn't a good friend to you. I'm so sorry Sweetie, please forgive me." Angela was sobbing, as was Temperance.

"Ange, you have nothing to be sorry for. You guys found me. That's all that matters."

"We have so much time to make up for. We have to have a baby shower. We have to set up and paint a nursery. If it's a boy I'm thinking a jungle theme and if it's a girl a princess theme."

"We are having a boy." Angela squealed in delight.

"A boy. A baby boy with your brain and Booth's good looks. Ohhh I can't wait." Angela looked at Bones who still crying. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared." She whispered tearfully. "I …I don't know how to be a mother."

"No one knows how to be a mother Bren. It's something that you will learn. You have motherly instincts that will kick in. I know that you'll be an excellent mother. Hell, you kicked parenting ass when you took care of Andy. "

"What if I screw my son up?"

"You won't screw him up. You'll make mistakes. Every parent does sweetie but don't forget that you aren't alone. You are not going to be raising your son alone. You have Booth who loves you and supports you and you have Auntie Angela who also loves and supports you. Raising your son will be the most amazing experience of your life." Bones finally smiled.

"So about the jungle theme?" That got Angela going. Bones sat back and half listened to what Angela has planned for her son's room. While Angela was rambling on Bones thought of how much her life has changed for the better and all it took was a simple kidnapping and a few months of torture for it to happen. She was in love with an actual hero who loved her back and she was having his child, something she thought she would never have because she never wanted it but all that had changed when she discovered it was Seeley's child growing inside of her and now she couldn't be happier.

--

Bones was released from the hospital two weeks later. She and the baby had put on some weight and she was able to move around without getting dizzy. Her OB had examined her and said everything looked good. Once she started getting some real food inside of her the contractions had stopped. She was just ordered to eat and rest a lot.

"I can't wait to be back home in my own bed." She commented as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"I thought that you could stay at my place."

"Booth, I haven't slept in my bed in five months. I miss my house. Just drop me off and I'll swing by your place later on after I shower and nap."

"Bones…"

"Since I have to rest I'm going to hire a cleaning company to clean my apartment. It's been five months and probably covered in dust. My clothes will probably…."

"BONES." He said loudly.

"What is it Booth?"

"Your apartment isn't yours anymore."

"I don't know what that means."

"Julie didn't keep up the rent and we didn't know until it was too late. We were given just enough notice to pack up your stuff. Jack offered to pay the back rent but they wouldn't except it." Tears filled her eyes.

"I don't have a home?" She whispered softly. He took one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed one of her hands and squeezed gently.

"You can have a home with me Bones."

"She took five months of my life away from me. She took my self respect, my freedom and now I learn that she took my home away from me." She pulled her hand out of his and curled up against the window and sobbed for all that was lost. She was still sobbing when he pulled into the parking lot of his building. He grabbed her bag from the backseat and went over to the passenger door and opened it slowly, so she wouldn't fall out.

"Come on Bones. Let's get inside." She sniffled and allowed him to lead her to his apartment, her new home.

"Where are all of my belongings?" She asked when he got her settled on the couch with a cup of tea.

"We put them into storage." She nodded. "I don't have a home anymore."

"You do have a home, here with me." She vehemently shook her head and his heart broke.

"This is your home Booth not ours. This is where you live with Parker." He quickly understood the meaning of her words. She felt like an intruder.

"Then we will get a new place that we can call our own. This place isn't big enough for Parker and the baby. I only have two rooms, one for us and one for Parker."

"I don't want your charity Booth. I am perfectly capable of finding a new place."

"It's not charity Bones. I love you and you love me. I want us to live together and raise our son together."

"Really?" She raised her eyes to his and he saw that they were full of fear. He pulled her to her feet and enveloped her in his arms.

"My sweet Bones, I'm in this for the long run. You are stuck with me. I want to make a home with you, Parker and our son. I want to spend the rest of my life taking care of you, loving you. Will you let me?"

"I…I…don't want to get married."

"I'm not asking you to get married. I know how you feel about marriage. I just want to love you, be with you, and take care of you. Can I do that Bones?" She nodded into his chest. He pulled her head up so they could look at each other. "I love you Temperance." He bent his head down and gently kissed her tears away.

"I love you too Seeley." He took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

"Is this okay?" He asked her softly.

"The doctor said it's fine." She whispered almost shyly.

"You asked the doctor if we could have sex?" He was shocked.

"Well it has been five months." She gave him a seductive smile as she began to unbutton her blouse. When all of the buttons were separated she slid the shirt from her shoulders. Booth sucked in his breath when she stood before him wearing a dark green bra. He placed a hand on her growing belly and smiled when he felt a kick. It was the first time he had felt his son kick.

"He kicked."

"He knows his daddy's touch. He's missed it, just like I have." He slowly removed his hand and pulled his tee shirt over his head. She reached behind her, unhooked her bra, slid her arms out of it and tossed it to the floor.

"Bones" He groaned as he pushed his pants and boxers to the floor. She followed his lead and discarded her pants and underwear. They stood there for a few minutes, their eyes gazing hungrily over each other's body. This was so different from their first time. That night, six months ago was about satisfying their desires as quickly as possible. Tonight, it would be about getting to know each other as lovers, learning what spots on each other's bodies turned them on. This time she took his hand and led him to the bed. When she felt the back of her legs hit the mattress Booth picked her up and deposited her in the middle of the bed. He climbed on top of her, carefully avoiding putting his weight on her growing belly and he kissed her passionately. "So beautiful." He murmured when they broke apart.

She smiled softly as he be began to place soft kisses on her neck, collarbone, sternum, breasts, abdomen, belly button, legs, arms, fingers, toes. He found that he could render her helpless when he sucked on her toes. An hour later she was breathless and panting. No man has ever made her feel so protected and so out of control at the same time. For crying out loud she had an orgasm when he kissed the inside of her thigh after sucking the hell out of her toes.

"Did you like that?" He whispered in her ear after he broke a kiss.

"I did. Now it's your turn." She pushed him on his back. She pulled herself on her knees and began exploring his body with her lips, causing him to groan multiple times. She found his sweet spot on the inside of his thigh when she swirled her tongue there. She grinned smugly when his penis began twitching. As he did with her, she left him breathless. He reached down and pulled her up to his face and kissed her hard,

"Bones, I need to be inside of you." He grunted.

"Would you sit up?" He quirked an eyebrow but did as she asked. "I want to be close to you but my growing uterus would prevent that."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Do you mind if I'm on top?" He grinned.

"Not at all." She easily straddled him and slid herself on top of his raging erection

"Jesus Christ Bones." He grunted. Because he was sitting up she was able to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. He placed his hands on her hips and he pumped himself into her.

"Slower please Booth." She begged and returned her lips to his and he slowed his thrusts.

For the next hour, they made love slowly and sweetly. Their lips only left each other when they needed to breathe only to quickly reattach them. He knew that she was getting close when she began pulling his ear.

"That's it Temperance, let it all go." He whispered in her ear.

"Seeley." She moaned.

"Look at me. I want to see you when you cum." She opened her eyes and looked into his brown orbs full of love and desire.

"I…Love…you…" She panted.

"Love…you…too." He grunted and within seconds they were both screaming in ecstasy.

"Booth that was…" She whispered fifteen minutes later. They were lying together, totally spent, in each other's arms. Booth was lazily running his finger around her breast.

"Yeah it was." He mumbled, intently staring at her breasts.

"I didn't believe that it was possible."

"What?"

"That the law of physics could actually be broken." Booth let out a big belly laugh.

"I told you." He said smugly.

"Seeley, no man has ever made me feel like you do. I feel so safe, content, happy and loved when I'm in your arms."

"I'm glad that I'm the man who can make you feel like that." She settled in his arms and closed her eyes, relishing in the comfort and warmth of his arms.

"Hey Bones." She was almost asleep.

"Hmmmmm."

"Your boobs are bigger then the last time." Her eyes shot open and she rolled over to face him."

"Booth." She gasped.

"Well they are." He said sheepishly

"I am pregnant and bigger breasts do develop." He grinned. "Do you prefer big breasted woman Booth? I know that in the past you have dated women with breasts that are bigger then mine."

"I prefer your breasts Bones."

"Nice save."

"I thought so." He sighed and pulled her back to his chest. "Some of those past breasts were fake. I like the real thing."

"They told you that?"

"No but a man can tell. Real breasts just feel….real."

"Real?"

"Well…yeah. I can't put into words how perfectly your breasts fit into my hands, how wonderful they taste when I put my mouth on them. They are just perfect."

"They're just breasts Booth and in most cases they are not symmetrical. One breast is usually slightly bigger than the other." He peered down at hers.

"Nope, yours are absolutely perfect." Bones couldn't help but laugh.

"Seeley Booth, you have a way with words."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you Temperance Brennan?"

"I'm beginning to." She said with a sweet smile and his heart filled with happiness as he leaned forward and kissed the woman he loved, the woman he had waited his whole life for.

**A sweet reunion chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. More drama coming up. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

"Okay Bones, if you are going back to work there are a few rules that you need to follow." Booth said as they had their morning coffee.

She had been out of the hospital for two weeks, piddling around Booth's apartment, bored out of her mind with an agent posted outside of the door. She spent a lot of time the first week on the Internet looking for a new place to live and by the end of the first week she had succeeded. She found the perfect two-story brick home for her new family. There were four bedrooms, one for her and Booth, one for Parker, one for their son, and a guest room. The first floor had an office space for her and the basement was fully finished so Booth could keep his workout equipment there and there was even a place for his office. He loved the house, as did she. The got into a huge argument about who would buy the house and they eventually agreed that both of their names would be on the mortgage. It was the only reasonable compromise that they could agree on. They made an offer, the owner agreed and now they were just waiting for the paperwork to go through.

Julie had lied. There had been no replacement for her at the lab. Zach had taken over and he had done a great job but he was more than ready to hand the reigns back over to his teacher and Booth was more than ready for Bones to return. Zach was driving him crazy.

"Rules?" Her eyebrows furrowed together in disgust.

"Yes Temperance rules. Number one, you are not going out in the field. If there is any field work that needs to be done, God help me, Zach will come out." She nodded. She didn't have a problem with that. Seeing that she wasn't arguing he continued on. "Number two, any platform exams that you will be performing you will be sitting on a stool."

"I believe that is unreasonable. Sitting for long periods of time without movement can cause blood clots to form which can be deadly." He looked her in the eye and he saw that she was telling the truth. "How about I stand and when I get tired I will sit."

"Agreed. I'll make sure that Angela watches you." Bones rolled her eyes. She knew Angela would take that job more serious then the one that gives her a weekly paycheck. "Rule number three." Booth continued. "You need to eat and not just lunch. If you are going to work all day you need a mid morning snack, a good fattening lunch because you are still underweight for this point in your pregnancy and a mid afternoon snack." She sent a glare at him but she knew he was right so she didn't argue. She just hated being dictated to. "I'll try to bring you your lunch everyday but if I can't I'll have something sent over. Again I'll make sure that Angela monitors your eating habits."

"I don't need anyone to monitor my eating habits Booth." She spat hurtfully. "I know that I need to eat. I wouldn't risk our son's life and I am insulted that you would think that I would." She started to stand up but he reached out and stopped her.

"Bones I know that you would never intentionally hurt our son. You sometimes get so engrossed in your work that you just forget to eat and I don't want that to happen because if it does happen I know how damn guilty you will feel." He flashed his charm smile at her. "I'm just looking out for you babe."

"Don't call me babe." She smarted

"The final and most important rule. You are under no circumstances allowed to step outside the lab alone." No one has been able to find Julie since she had been rescued and Booth wasn't going to give her any opportunity to try and kidnap his Bones again. "I will walk you in at the beginning of the day and I'll walk you out at the end of the day. If I am unavailable another agent will escort you. There is no way that she can get into the lab because the security has been tightened and no one is getting in unless they have been cleared by me."

"Do you really think that she might try again?" She asked softly

"I honestly don't know Bones but I'm not taking any chances with you or our son." She nodded and placed her hand protectively over her growing belly. He saw a flash of fear in her blue eyes. He reached across the table and took her other hand, squeezing it gently. "I'll protect you and our son. I promise." She bit her lip to keep from crying.

"I know you will. Come on, I don't want to be late for my first day back to work." She stood up from the table and went to put her shoes on. She didn't want to think about Julie or the threat on her and their son's life.

"Hey Bones." She turned to face him with unshed tears in her eyes. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too." He gently kissed her.

--

Julie sat in her car staring through the binoculars at the couple walking into the Jeffersonian, her anger rising. That was her boyfriend being all-protective of that pregnant bitch. That stupid Temperance has taken everything that mattered to her. The bitch stole her man and her baby and she had every intention of getting them back. She had her plan all worked out to get back what is hers, a plan that wouldn't fail.

She had picked up some neat little tricks during her years being employed by the FBI. She learned that stealing an identity was easier then it looked. She scoured the out of town obituaries for the death of a woman around her age. Once she found that she easily became Sydney Tate. Her new constant companion was a black wig and got brown contact lenses. She rented a two-bedroom apartment, one bedroom for her and one for the nursery. With her new job in the housekeeping department at the hospital she had managed to sneak a peek at her chart and she saw that she was having a boy so Julie/Sydney decorated her nursery accordingly.

She hated the housekeeping job but it was a means to an end. Over the past four weeks that she had been employed at the hospital she had managed to steal a maternity nurse's ID and she made some delicate changes to it, including adding her picture to it. She had done some research on sedating medications and she stole a vial of the medication and a syringe. Now all she had to do was wait. Wait until the bitch came in to deliver the baby, wait until Seeley left her alone with the baby then she would make her move and take back what is hers, her son. Once she had the baby safe she would terminate Dr. Brennan and then she and Seeley would finally have the happy family that she deserved.

--

"Come on Bones, Time to go home." Booth announced as he walked into her office. She raised her eyes from her computer and gave him a soft smile.

"I identified another body from limbo today." She said proudly. She always felt a sense of accomplishment when she was able to return a body to its family.

"I know. I got the file. Nancy Todd. 38, wife, mother of two missing since 1985." He recited.

"You've done your reading." She turned her eyes back to the computer. He walked over and placed his hands on her tense shoulders, gently massaging them. "This case just rings to familiar." She whispered.

"I know Bones." He whispered in her ear. Murdered mother cases always hit her hard. "But don't worry. We'll get to the truth." He kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's go home."

Thirty minutes later Booth was pulling into the driveway of their new home. They have been living there for a week. Due to the fact that she was eight months pregnant her job was packing and unpacking the non-heavy stuff and directing Booth where she wanted things. Parker had spent the last weekend with them and he loved his new room. He helped Booth assemble the crib, changing table and dresser. He was so excited to be daddy's little helper. The nursery had been painted and Angela had plans to paint a jungle mural on the wall before the baby was born.

" My back hurts, I think that I want a nice hot bath. Care to join me?" She asked as he unlocked the door.

"Maybe later." She raised her eyebrows questioningly. He has never refused to join her in the tub before. "What?" He said innocently.

"Why don't you want to join me?" He didn't answer her. He opened the door, placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into house.

"SURPRISE!" Bones stood in shock as her friends all stood in her living room wearing big goofy smiles. There were blue balloons everywhere, a baby shower banner hanging, gifts piled on the floor near the couch and a cake on the coffee table. She burst into tears and Booth quickly pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Hormones." She said with a hiccup and everyone laughed.

"This is why I couldn't join you in your bath right now because you're not taking one for awhile and when you do, I'll join you." He whispered in her ear causing goose pimples to appear on her arms.

"Bones." Parker yelled as he ran over to her. "Do you like your surprise?"

"Parker did you know about this surprise?" He nodded. "How long have you known?"

"Daddy told me when I was here last weekend. He told me that it was a really big secret." He looked at his father. "I didn't tell her daddy." He said proudly. Booth scooped his son up in his arms.

"No you didn't bub. I'm very proud of you."

"So Angela this is why you took the whole day off." Bones said as Angela gave her a hug.

"No sweetie. This was all the work of your FBI hunk here and your friends. Booth ordered the cake, Zach brought the balloons and Cam did the decorating. I spent the day painting."

"I'm glad you took a day for yourself."

"No Bren, it was for you and my nephew." Angela grabbed her hand. "Come on." Angela led her friend upstairs to the nursery. "My gift for you sweetie." Angela opened the door and Bones stepped into another world.

"Ange….it's beautiful." Boned breathed through her tears. All four walls were covered with the most friendly looking jungle animals that she had ever seen. They were eating, playing, cuddling with their young. Among the animals there were trees, grass and rivers. "I…I don't know what to say besides thank you Ange. You went over and beyond your duty as my best friend."

"Above and beyond Bones." Booth corrected from behind her.

"Nothing is too good for my nephew." Angela said grinning.

"Wow Ange. This is amazing." Booth said as he walked in the room.

"You did this all today?" Bones asked.

"Booth snuck me in very early this morning and I've been working all day."

"Bones, Angela said she's gonna paint a race track in my room." Parker said

"I sure am little buddy."

After everyone was done admiring the baby's room they headed back to the living room to open the gifts. Two hours later Booth and Bones were surrounded by tons of baby clothes, toys, blankets, a highchair, stroller, diaper bag, lotion, and anything else that they would possibly need for their son.

"Everyone, thank you so much. I can't tell you guys how much this mean to us." Booth said because Bones was too emotional to speak.

"You don't need to thank us G-man. We are a family and family's do things like this for each other." Hodgens said. Now Booth had a lump in his throat. He had always given the squints a hard time but over the years he had come to think of them like family and he would do anything for them, even though he would never admit it out loud.

"Well now it looks like you have everything you need expect for one very important thing." Cam said and Bones looked around the room panicked. Even Booth couldn't imagine what it was that they still needed.

"We have the bassinet, crib, car seat, swing, clothes, dresser, monitors, bottles, binkies, and diapers. What are we missing?" She was practically in tears.

"Relax sweetie, all your missing is your son who will come when he is ready." Everyone laughed.

"Have you guys picked out a name yet?" Booth and Bones just grinned.

"We can't agree on one at this point in time." Bones said

"Well you two better hurry up and agree, this baby will be here soon." Zach said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious kid." Booth smarted and he received a punch in the arm from the woman sitting beside him. "Sorry Zach." He mumbled.

"G-man you are so whipped." Jack quipped

"Don't make me shoot you." Booth growled causing the group to burst out laughing.

An hour and a half later the party had wound down and everyone had left for their respective homes except for Parker.

"I've gotta get Parker home. Ya wanna ride along?" Booth asked

"No go ahead. I want to get the baby's stuff put away."

"Are you sure?" He murmured as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sure." He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"I'll miss you." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"I know." This time it was her that kissed him.

"Ewwwww." They quickly pulled apart at the sound of Parker's voice.

"All Right Parks, time to go. Tell Bones goodbye." Booth instructed his son. Parker ran right over to Bones and hugged her tightly.

"Bye Bones. I love you."

"I love you too." He then placed his hand on her belly.

"Bye baby brother." Booth's heart swelled with happiness as he watched the tender moment between his boys. He quickly blinked trying to hold back his tears.

"Let's go bub before we are late and your mom gets mad at me. Bones Mike will be right outside if you need anything " She nodded

Parker grabbed his father's hand. "Bye Bones." He yelled as they walked out the door.

Once she was alone she threw all of the new baby clothes in the washing machine with the special baby detergent. After the load was started she took the stuff up to the nursery. After spending a minute admiring Angela's artwork she placed the various items throughout the room where she wanted them. She was struggling with the jungle animal mobile that Angela bought that matched the artwork on the wall when Booth returned home.

"Dammit." She muttered as the mobile fell into the crib again.

"Want some help?" Came an arrogant voice from the doorway.

"No thanks. I prefer to struggle with this damn thing on my own." Booth chuckled and went over to assist his girlfriend. "I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself Seeley Booth."

"Aww Bones, I'm just messing with you." He kissed her cheek as he stood over her attaching the mobile to the crib. He was successful with the first try, which irritated her. He gave her a smug look.

"Bastard." She muttered rubbing her lower back.

"So how about that bath now?"

"Even though it would help relax my tight back muscles I need to finish the baby's clothes. I want to get them all put away tonight."

"You don't have to do it all tonight."

"I know but I want to."

"You've worked hard all day. Maybe you should rest."

"Booth I'm really fine." The look he gave her said he wasn't going to let this go. She sighed irritably. "How about I put the clothes in the dryer and then we watch a movie so that way when the clothes are dry, I can sit on the couch and fold them." He made a big show of thinking over her suggestion until she shot him a glare.

"That sounds perfect." He quickly said as she walked out of the nursery.

When she came up from throwing the clothes in the dryer, Booth had a cup of tea waiting for her. They cuddled on the couch, eating popcorn and watching the movie and Booth fell asleep halfway through the movie. She just smiled as she snuggled against him, relishing in the warmth of his body. When she heard the dryer buzz she went to retrieve her son's clothes. She was on her way back up the stairs when the first contraction hit her

"Ohhhhhh." She grabbed her belly and sank down on one of the steps. She knew labor would be painful, but this contraction caught her off guard. Once the pain subsided she slowly walked up the steps. She panicked because it was too early. She wasn't due for another two weeks.

"Booth" She shook him awake.

"Hmmph?" He mumbled still asleep.

"Damn sniper, where are your keen senses where I'm concerned?" She muttered. "Booth, wake up." She shouted and he shot straight up, his eyes wild with confusion and fear.

"Bones, what the hell is going on?"

"I believe I'm in labor."

"Huh?'

"I just had a contraction."

"You did?" She nodded. "How many contractions?"

"Just one."

"I read in the book we shouldn't panic over just one contraction. It may just have been a false contraction."

"Your right. Let's just wait." She sat next to him on the couch and he stared at her as she stared at her belly. A minute of silence she started folding the clothes for lack of anything better to do. By the time they had the clothes folded she had not had another contraction.

"I guess you were right. False labor. I'm going to put these clothes away and hit the straw."

"Hay Bones, it's hit the hay. Come on, I'll give you hand."

"I'm so glad that it was false labor." She said as they were putting the clothes away. "I'm not due for another two weeks and the baby is still really small." He put the last tiny outfit in the drawer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Bones, sweetheart, don't worry. The doctor said that the baby is healthy, just a little underweight. Our boy will be fine."

"You're right. I'm just….AHHHHHH." She screamed as another contraction took her by surprise. She crumbled in Booth's arms. "This….is…definitely….real." She gasped as she recovered from the pain.

" It's time Temperance. Let's go meet our son." He said lovingly as she scooped her into his arms.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Trouble on the horizian. Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

."Ohhhhhh." Bones moaned through another contraction and Booth mopped up her sweat-drenched face.

"Do you want some ice chips Bones?" He asked

"No I don't want any fucking ice chips Seeley. I want this baby out of me." She snapped.

"What can I do?" He gently massaged her lower back.

"Haven't you done enough? You are the reason I am lying in this bed in so much God Damned pain." Thankfully she was on her side and she couldn't see him smile. He really did feel bad for her. She has been in hard, painful labor for eighteen hours. She was given an epidural but it didn't help and she was miserable.

"I'm sorry Bones." He kissed her sweaty head.

"Don't touch me." She growled. Booth was watching the fetal monitor and he could tell that another contraction was coming.

"Grab my hand Temperance. Another contraction is on its way."

"I hate you Seeley Booth." She said as she clutched his hand and squeezed her eyes shut. "Ahhhhh…………..Fuck." She cried when the contraction subsided. She turned to look at the man beside her with tears rolling down her face. "It hurts….so bad.." She whimpered.

"I know baby, I know."

"Don't fucking call me baby." She snapped.

"Sorry." He said meekly. He was amazed how she could be sweet one minute and vicious the next, not that he could blame her. She was in labor with his son after all. He knew that he probably wouldn't be the most pleasant person in the world if he were squeezing an orange out of his nostril. He leaned forward and kissed her head. "Thank you Bones."

"For what?"

"For going through all of this pain for our son. You continue to amaze me Bones. I love you so much." He told her as he brushed her sweaty hair away from her face.

"I love you too, but I don't like you very much right now." He chuckled and flashed her a smile. "I don't want to see that stupid charm smile of yours. That's probably what got me into this position in the first place."

"Temperance, how are you feeling?" Dr. Tyler said.

"I'm tired, hungry and in a lot of pain."

"Roll over and let's check your progress." She did as she was asked, put her legs in the stirrups and the doctor examined her. "You have dilated two more centimeters in the last hour so that makes eight centimeters."

"That's it? After eighteen god damned hours I am only eight centimeters dilated? What can I do to speed this along?" She was desperate. She was miserable and just wanted to have this baby.

"Why don't you take a walk?"

"I walked ten hours ago." She snapped.

"And when you did that you dilated three centimeters in an hour." Booth reminded her.

"Fine." She huffed as she pulled herself out of the stirrups. She held her hand out to Booth to help her off of the bed. "Okay Agent Booth, let's go for a walk." They made it to her door when she was hit with another contraction. He held her tightly as she rode through the pain. To keep from crying she was biting her lip so she wouldn't cry. She bit it so hard that it started bleeding. Booth grabbed a tissue and cleaned up the blood.

"Bones, you don't have to be so brave. It's okay to cry." He whispered softly.

"Crying won't make the contractions hurt any less." She said tearfully as they shuffled out of the room.

"I know but it might help you feel better." She responded with a weak smile. "So Bones, the baby will be here shortly and we still haven't decided on a name for our little guy."

"I told you I like Augustus, Gus for short."

"No way in hell will any son of mine be named Augustus. The poor kid will be teased. What about John?" She made a face.

"That's such a boring name."

"It is not."

"Is too." Before she could say another word she felt the familiar tightening in her belly. She looked at Booth and he wrapped his arms around her and held her through another painful contraction. When it was over she had tears running down her face and he kissed them away. "What about Nathan?"

"Umm maybe. Matthew?"

"It's okay. James?" He shook his head.

"Too close to Jamie." No more needed to be said on that name. "What about David? I like David." This time she shook her head.

"Do you really want our son named after an ex-boyfriend of mine?"

"Didn't think about that. So I take it Sully's out too?" She rolled her eyes and he grinned. They continued to argue about baby names as they walked the length of the hall. By the time the arrived back in her contractions were non stop. She was sobbing in pain when Booth laid her back on the bed. The doctor came in a few minutes later for another exam.

"Okay Temperance. It's time. You are fully dilated."

"Thank God." She muttered through clenched teeth.

"Mr. Booth, we need to get you changed. " The nurse said. He leaned over and kissed her gently.

"I'll be right back. Don't start without me."

"Fuck you." He laughed as he walked out of the room. When he returned five minutes later his Bones was in position to give birth to their son.

Thirty minutes later she had made very little progress. She was in an extreme amount of pain and she was exhausted.

"Temperance, I know you are tired but you really need to push harder." She collapsed against Booth's chest. He was behind her on the bed helping hold her and her legs up

"I can't…so tired…too hard." She mumbled through closed eyes.

"Ya know doc you might as well give her a c-section." Her eyes flew opened and she craned her neck to look at him, fury burning in her blue eyes.

"After twenty hours of labor, I'll be damned if I'm taking the easy way out." She groaned in pain.

"You said it's too hard and your too tired so why not just take the easy way out and get a c section?" He was pushing her buttons and he knew it but he also knew that she needed to be really pissed off to get the baby out.

"Go to hell Booth." She seethed.

"Seriously Bones, you are hardly pushing at all. You probably push harder when you're pooping." That did it. She was thoroughly pissed off. She pulled herself up with a newfound look of determination on her beautiful sweaty face.

"I'm going to kick your ass when this is all over Seeley Booth."

"You have to push the baby out first Temperance Brennan." She shot him a glare.

"Okay Temperance, push for me." Dr. Tyler said.

"Let's do this." She said,

Ten minutes later with one final push she pushed their son out into the world. Tears were falling from both of his parent's eyes.

"We made him." She whispered in awe.

"We sure did Bones."

"Mr. Booth, would you like to cut the cord?" He quickly but gently pulled himself off of the bed. Once his feet were firmly planted on the ground he kissed Bones passionately, their tears mixing together.

"I love you so much." He whispered huskily.

"I love you too."

--

Two hours later Bones had been moved to a private room. She was exhausted but she was just too happy to sleep. Despite the first five months of hell they went through, their son was born healthy. He weighed in at 5lbs 9oz and he was 19 inches long with a head full of dark hair.

"Bones, you haven't held him yet." Booth has been cradling his son in his arms since he was born.

"I'm enjoying watching you two."

"He wants his mommy." Booth looked at her and knew why she wasn't holding him. "Temperance you can't hurt him." She it her bottom lip and nodded.

"What if he doesn't like me?" She asked softly.

"He will love you Bones. You are his mom." He walked the blue bundle over to his mother.

"Booth, I've never held anything so small." She was terrified.

"You'll be fine." He leaned forward and handed the baby off to his mother. "Now hold his head. His neck muscles aren't strong enough to hold his head up." She stared at the baby in her arms, amazed that this precious creature in her arms that she and the man she loved created.

"Seeley, he's…perfect." She said wistfully and Booth just nodded. He couldn't speak over the lump in his throat. "His bone structure is the same as yours but his eyes, he has my eyes and nose."

"He is a great mixture of the both of us."

"Would you have known?" She asked him with tears in her eyes.

"Know what Bones?"

"If you wouldn't have found us and she presented him as her baby would you have known it wasn't true?"

"Yeah Bones, I would have known. He has your eyes. The second I looked into them I would have known I was looking at your eyes." She sniffed and nodded. "Bones our little man here is two hours old and he still doesn't have a name. I think that you should reconsider John."

"Only if you reconsider Augustus." He sent her a glare and she grinned. "I actually thought of a name that I think you might like." He raised his eyebrows.

"Now this I have to hear."

"Do you remember the night that we conceived him?" He nodded with a grin. "And I'm sure that you remember the reason that we got so intoxicated?"

"We just arrested the asshole who killed those two kids." She nodded with tears streaming down her face.

"Connor and Angela Chase."

"You remember."

"I remember the names of all of the murdered victims that have come across my table."

"Of course you do." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Those children brought us to this moment Seeley. If it wasn't for them then we wouldn't be holding our son right now and I never want to forget them." He looked at her in utter amazement as she spoke. "I would like to name our son Chase, after both of them."

"Temperance…it's perfect." He looked at his son, lying in his mother's arms. "Hello there Chase Booth." She cleared her throat. "What?"

"Chase Anthony Booth."

"Anthony?" Tears sprung to his eyes. "That's Parker's middle name."

"And yours." He kissed her deeply on her mouth.

"You continue to amaze me woman. I love you."

"I love you too, thank you for giving me Chase." He went in for another kiss but didn't quite make it because of the squeal that came from the door.

"Oh. My. God. Let me see my nephew." Angela gushed as she ran over to the bed. Bones gently passed the blue bundle to her best friend. "He is the cutest thing that I have ever seen."

"Of course he is Ange. I am his father." Angela rolled her eyes.

"Cocky asshole." She muttered.

"Congrats Dr. B." Jack said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Jack."

"He is a handsome little devil." He commented as he peered over his fiancé's shoulder.

"Must I continue to state the obvious? Sexy dad, cute son."

"Booth…"Bones said and Booth just grinned.

"G-man I say we celebrate." Jack said as he tossed a cigar at Booth.

"I would have to agree Jack." He turned to Bones. "Will you okay Bones if I go out and celebrate the birth of my son."

"I don't see how fair it is that you get to celebrate after I did all of the hard work." He placed his mouth next to her ear.

"Don't worry, I have a celebration in mind for us later." He whispered in her ear, causing Goosebumps to appear on her arms. "I have an agent posted right outside."

"We'll be fine," He kissed her and joined Jack.

"So Bren, tell me. Was it bad?" Angela asked when they were alone.

"I'll be honest Angela. It was the most painful experience of my life."

"That bad huh?"

"They tried three times and the damned epidural didn't take. They gave me Demerol but that did no good. I have worked for twenty hours straight before and time usually flew but the twenty hours of labor that I just endured was the slowest thing that I have ever encountered. It was horrible Ange. I don't think that my vagina will ever be the same again."

"But look at the prize you got." Angela said

"He is totally worth every bit of pain that I went through."

"So does my nephew have a name or are we just calling him baby Booth?"

"His name is Chase Anthony Booth." Bones said and she told Angela how she picked out the name. By the end of the story Angela was wiping away her tears.

"That is the most beautiful thing that I have ever heard. Bren, I am so happy for you."

"I never realized how much I could love another person that I have only known for two hours but Ange, I love him so much that it hurts."

"It's called motherhood sweetie."

"It's amazing. I have someone in my life that will love me forever, someone that will never leave me." Bones whispered gazing at her son.

"Oh sweetie, you already have that. Jack, Booth and I will always love you and we're not going anywhere."

"Thanks Ange. I love you."

"I love you too Bren." Chase began to fuss in Angela's arms. "Okay Auntie Angela doesn't like fussy boys. It's time to go see your mommy." Angela handed the baby to Bones.

"Mommy, I like that." She said to her son.

--

"This food is really bad Booth." Bones complained as pushed her breakfast try away

"It can't be that bad." He pulled himself from the chair that he slept in the night before, grabbed the fork and shoved some eggs in his mouth, making a face as he chewed. "Yeah, that's pretty disgusting."

"Excuse me, someone is ready for his breakfast." The nurse said as she wheeled Chase in the room. Booth picked up his son and handed him to his mother.

"Good morning little man." She whispered softly to the fussing baby. Booth watched in amazement as his Bones pulled a breast out of her gown and their son latched himself on and began to eat.

"Temperance do you realize how damned beautiful you are?" She rolled her eyes.

"I am really not beautiful Seeley. I haven't had a shower in two days."

"Trust me Bones, gorgeous." She sighed as she watched her son finish eating. When he was done, she handed him to his father so he could burp him. Within a minute Chase let out a huge burp and Booth roared with laughter.

"That's my boy. He is definitely a Booth Boy. We do have a lot of gas."

"Booth will you please go to the diner and get me some decent breakfast?" She asked as she batted her eyes at him. He could hardly say no to that. He kissed Chase's head and handed him to his mother.

"Now you guys be good while Daddy is gone."

"Booth he is a day old, I doubt that he can be bad."

"I was mainly talking to you Bones."

"I can hardly walk. I am not going to get into any trouble."

"What do you want to eat?"

"It doesn't matter. You know what I like."

"Oh I definitely know what you like Bones." He winked at her causing her to blush. He kissed her gently and lovingly.

"I love you Bones."

"I love you."

"Bye Chase, daddy loves you."

"He loves you too."

"I'll be back in a few." His gaze lingered for a minute on his son and his mother before he left to get breakfast, nodding to the agent posted outside the door.

--

Julie watched as the man she loved walked out of the room and down to the elevator. As soon as she found out that Temperance was admitted she took a leave of absence so she was able to walk around the maternity ward undetected. Since the baby had been born she has been hiding out waiting for Seeley to leave her alone. She was getting worried that he wasn't going to leave but her waiting had finally paid off. She overheard the conversation about breakfast so she knew that she would have plenty of time to get her son.

The next five minutes were agonizingly slow. She wanted to make sure that Seeley wasn't going to return. At the exact five minute mark she took a deep breath and walked to the room that her baby was in. She started to walk in the room but was stopped by the agent that was posted at the door.

"ID please." She smiled and unhooked the badge from her scrub top and handed it to him. He examined the badge and looked at her and then back at the badge.

"Why are you going in?" He asked as he handed the badge back.

"I need to check the patient's vital signs." He nodded and allowed her entrance to the room. Thankfully Temperance didn't even look up when she entered the room, she was too busy talking intently to her son. This was going to easier then she thought. She pulled the syringe out of her pocket walked over to her grabbed her arm and injected the medication into her arm before she knew what had happened. She looked up and her eyes widened in recognition.

"Julie." She whispered, as her eyes grew heavy.

"Thanks for taking such good care of my son."

"No….Chase." She slurred before falling unconscious.

She placed the baby in the portable crib and she walked out of the room. The agent looked at her questioningly.

"Mom decided that she wants to take a nap." He looked inside the room and saw what he thought was a sleeping Temperance.

She walked the crib towards the nursery and as soon as the agent was out of sight she slipped into her hiding place where the carrier was waiting. She quickly changed out of her scrubs and into regular clothes, strapped Chase into the carrier and headed out of the hospital to her car. He started to fuss as soon as she buckled him in.

"It's okay Seeley, mommy is here." She whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own none of the characters of Bones – Brennan might seem slightly OOC during the next couple of chapters, but keep in mind she just gave birth, her hormones are out of control and her baby was just kidnapped.**

A very happy Seeley Booth walked happily down the hall carrying a bag of food for the mother of his son. The last time he was this happy was the day Parker was born. He couldn't wait for Parker to meet his baby brother. He knew that his oldest son would be a wonderful older brother. He gave the Agent posted outside of the door a huge smile before walking in the room.

"Bones, I'm back with food." He said in a singsong voice. He was surprised to see that she was sleeping and even more surprised to find that Chase wasn't with her. He walked over to the side of the bed to wake her. "Bones your food is getting cold. Wake up." She didn't move. He knew that she was exhausted but this was ridiculous. He went to shake her arm but froze when he noticed the dried blood on her hospital gown. He quickly raised the gown and found more dry blood on her arm and on closer inspection he found a puncture wound. His feeling of euphoria was quickly replaced by a feeling of dread.

"Agent Miller get in here." He shouted and the agent was in the room a second later.

"Sir is there a problem?"

"Who was in this room while I was gone?'

"A nurse came in."

"What exactly happened?"

"She said that she needed to check Dr. Brennan's vital signs. I verified her ID and let her in the room. She came out five minutes later with your son and told me that Dr. Brennan wanted to take a nap and asked that the baby be taken to the nursery." Booth suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"Stay right here." He demanded as he ran out of the room to the nursery. His eyes desperately scanned the cribs through the window looking for his son but he couldn't see him. He banged on the window until a nurse sent him a dirty look. He motioned for her to meet him at the door.

"Is there a problem sir?" She asked irritably.

"I need to see my son right now. Baby boy Booth. Chase Booth."

"I need to see your wristband please?" He held out his arm and the nurse scanned his wristband. "I'll be right back." She turned and walked away. Booth watched anxiously as she checked all of the cribs. A few minutes later she returned to the door. "Sir, your son isn't here. He must be in his mother's room."

"He's not. He's been kidnapped."

"Sir, that is impossible."

"I'm a damned FBI agent so I know it's possible. I want the hospital locked down right now." He shouted

"Yes…sir"

"Get me the hospital administer down here now." As he walked back to the room he heard the nurse paging a Code Green, the signal for a kidnapped child.

"Miller, search the floor. Search every goddamned room, closet bathroom, or any place that a child could be."

"Sir, I am…"

"Not now. Search." Agent Miller quickly ran out of the room. While dialing his boss's number he checked on Bones who was still unconscious.

"Cullen."

Sir, it's Booth."

"Seeley how is the baby and Dr. Brennan?"

"Sir the baby…my son….he's been kidnapped."

"What?'

"I left to get breakfast and when I came back I found Bones unconscious from an injection of some sort and Chase is gone." He choked out.

"I'm going to call in an Amber Alert. I'll call in a team and I'm on my way." Cullen said and disconnected the call. Booth slowly walked over to Bones.

"I'm so sorry Bones. I shouldn't have left." He whispered.

"Excuse me, Mr. Booth?" He turned towards the door.

"It's Special Agent Booth." He normally didn't throw his job title around but right now he needed all the help he could get to find his son.

"I'm sorry Agent Booth. I'm Dr. Tyler, hospital administrator. Are you sure that your son has been kidnapped? Could he be with a family member or friend?"

"Dr. Tyler I am sure that my son has been kidnapped. There has been an ongoing threat on my girlfriend and son. Why the hell do you think I have had an Agent posted outside of her door?"

"Then how was the baby taken?" Booth wanted to punch this arrogant doctor in the face but he controlled himself.

"One of YOUR employees either a nurse or someone posing as a nurse walked in here under the pretense of taking her blood pressure, injected my girlfriend with a sedative and walked out with MY son." He seethed.

"I apologize. What can I do?"

"I need the personnel files on all of your OB nurses and I want the files of any female employee that called off today or have suddenly taken some personal time, vacation or otherwise. Once those calls are made I want you back in here because I have some more questions."

"Yes sir."

"Wait, one more thing. I need a doctor in here to examine my girlfriend." Dr. Tyler nodded and ran out of the room. Ten minutes later Cullen showed up.

"Booth."

"Thank you sir for coming."

"Where is Agent Miller?"

"I have him searching the floor." Cullen nodded in approval.

"The team is searching the rest of the hospital."

"Agent Booth, I found something." Agent Miller walked into the room holding a pair of scrubs.

"I found these in a closet and they are the same ones that nurse that came in was wearing." Booth walked over and grabbed the scrubs out of Miller's hand. He then threw them at Dr. Tyler.

"See I told you." Booth spat at the doctor.

"Sir, I also found her badge." Booth ripped it out of the agent's hand and examined it.

"God Dammit. Son of a Bitch." He yelled.

"What is it Booth?" He tossed the badge to his boss.

"It's Julie." He mumbled as he collapsed on a chair and placed his head in his hands. Guilt was quickly consuming him. He brought Julie into their lives. His son was gone and it was all his fault.

"I need the personnel file on Amber Watts and Julie Sykes please." Cullen instructed and Dr. Tyler rushed out of the room.

"Booth, are you okay?" Cullen asked and Booth shook his head. Before Cullen could respond Dr. Tyler was back in the room with a nurse by his side.

"Personnel is still pulling files but Amber is working today so I thought that you would like to speak with her in person." Booth shot out of the chair in anticipation of confronting Julie but he was quickly disappointed.

"It's not her." He mumbled as slumped back in the chair.

"He's right sir." Agent Miller said. "This is the same ID badge that I verified but this is not the same nurse that came in here." Cullen examined the ID card.

"It looks like the badge has been altered. It looks like the picture of Julie has been placed over Amber's. It's actually good. Work. The FBI taught her well." Cullen pulled out his cell phone. "McCall, get to room 2314 now." He barked. Within minutes Agent McCall was in the room. Cullen handed him the scrubs and ID "I need these items fingerprinted ASAP."

"Yes sir." Agent McCall ran out of the room.

"Excuse me sir." Dr. Tyler nervously said. He was afraid of the agents. The baby's father looked like he could kill him at any moment.

"What?"

"I just spoke with human resources and the hospital doesn't employ anyone by the name of Julie Sykes."

"Of course you don't." Booth suddenly spoke. "She's smart. She wouldn't have used her real name, especially since there is a warrant out for her arrest."

"Ms. Watts did you give your ID to anyone?" Cullen asked

"No I didn't. I reported my badge missing about a month ago. I assumed that it had fallen off of my uniform."

"Can you remember anything abnormal that happened prior to you losing your ID badge?" Cullen asked.

"Actually now that I think about it that day one of the housekeeping staff ran into me with her cart. I remember it because she hit me so hard it left a bruise on my hip. When I got home that night I realized that I didn't have my ID. I called human resources that night."

"Thank you Amber. I appreciate your help." Cullen said and Amber slipped out of the room and then he turned to Dr. Tyler. "I want the personnel file of every housekeeping employee."

"Agent Booth asked for some files earlier. I have some of them in the hall."

"We'll start with those. Miller go with the doctor and look through the files to see if you can find Julie's file."

"Yes sir." Replied Agent Miller.

"It's not going to work." Booth muttered to his boss.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Julie is smart as hell. She didn't put her real address on her application."

"I agree but she must have been using a fake name and that name may help us find her and your son." Suddenly a moan came from the hospital bed. Booth was on his feet and by her side in a second.

"Bones come on wake up." Her eyes fluttered. "Wake up sweetheart." Her eyes finally opened.

"Booth," She said groggily.

"Hey Bones."

"Where is Chase?" He swallowed over the lump in his throat. "Julie…she was here…she injected me…I..I…was too busy looking at Chase…didn't know it was her until it was too late…I want to see my son. I want to see Chase." She struggled to pull herself into a sitting position.

"Bones you need to lay down." He said as he tried to help her lay back down but she struggled against him.

"No, I can't hold my son if I'm laying down." Booth finally relinquished his grip and helped her sit up. "Booth please go get chase."

"Bones…I…he's not here."

"I can see that Booth. Now go get him." She demanded.

"Temperance…shit I don't know how to tell you this." He mumbled as he took her hand.

"Julie took him…that's why she was here in my room….to take away our son."

"Bones, I'm…" Tears were running down his face. "So..sorry." Booth's heart broke as he watched her beautiful face contort in pain and tears fell from her eyes.

"Nooooo." She wailed and she began sobbing. He pulled to his chest and held her tightly as her body shook with sobs. "Why…are…you…here?" She gasped when she calmed down.

"What?"

"Why are you …here sitting…on your ass?"

"Bones, I don't understand." He pleaded.

"You should be looking for Chase. No sitting around here waiting for that bitch to bring our son back because you know she won't."

"We don't have enough information yet."

"What kind of shitty excuse is that? Julie Sykes kidnapped our son. How much more god damned more information do you possibly need?"

"Excuse me sir, we found the file." Miller said. "She has been going by Sydney Tate. We have an address."

"Information like that Bones." Booth whispered.

"Let's go." Cullen said. "Booth are you coming?" He shook his head.

"Yes he's going." Bones said and Booth looked at her. "She's not coming back Booth. She has what she wants, our son. You need to be there when Chase is found. He will be scared around people who he doesn't know. He is only two days old and he only knows you, me, Angela and Jack. I don't want him to be scared." He kissed her lips.

"I'll be back soon."

"Bring our son home Seeley." He nodded and hurried out of the room.

Once she was alone, well except for another agent who was posted outside of her door again, she laid back on the bed, curled herself into a fetal position and began to cry. She cried a mixture of sad and angry tears. She was so scared for Chase and she hoped like hell that Julie would take care of Chase. The worst of her sobs overtook her body when she thought of her precious baby boy, stolen from her. She knew that he was scared and confused and those thoughts were causing her to become unglued. She was crying so hard she never heard Angela walk into the room.

"Sweetie." She placed a hand on her best friends shoulder. Bones looked up with swollen eyes. "God Bren, what the hell happened? Where is Booth?"

"Chase is gone." She sobbed.

"Oh my God sweetie. What happened? I just saw him yesterday and he was fine."

"He not dead Ange." She shrieked and then she buried her face in the pillow.

"Bren, I am thoroughly confused. What the hell is going on and where the hell is Booth?" Bones mumbled into the pillow. "I missed that. You'll need to take your head out of the pillow to talk." Angela said gently. Bones slowly did as Angela instructed. "Talk to me sweetie."

"Julie…took…Chase." She choked out as she began to sob uncontrollably and Angela did what she does best. She held her sobbing, heartbroken best friend in her arms.

--

"God Dammit. Son of a Bitch." He screamed as he punched the dashboard.

"Booth." Cullen's stern voice said.

"I fucking told you that she didn't give her real address." He shouted, unable to control his anger. "That bitch is smart."

"You need to calm down Booth."

"I can't calm down. My son is only two days old. Two fucking days and I have already failed him. I'm his father and it's my job to protect him and I couldn't even do that. I'm a pathetic excuse for a father."

"Seeley, you're not a pathetic excuse for a father. I promise you that I won't stop until we find Julie and bring your son home to you, safe and sound."

"Don't make a promise that you can't keep." He mumbled as he stared out of the window for the remaining of the journey back to the hospital. Cullen dropped Booth at the door and he returned to the office. He was going to personally check the financial records and any other records that he could find on Sydney Tate.

Instead of rushing back to the room Booth walked very slowly. He wanted to put off telling Bones that Julie had once again out smarted them. When he arrived at her room he stood by the door watching as Bones' body shook with sobs while Angela held her, tears running down her face as well. He knew without a doubt that he was the reason that her heart was broken.

"Booth." Angela said when he entered the room and Bones' sobs immediately ceased.

"Where's Chase?" A hint of desperation was evident in her voice.

"The address was a fake. All we found was an empty parking lot." He said sadly.

"..No . Not Chase." She screamed.

"Bones calm down." Booth begged.

"He didn't deserve this. He is innocent." She was hysterical. "No. No. No. No. Not my baby." A nurse rushed in the room.

"Is she okay?" She asked over Bones' screams. She pulled out a syringe.

"Please don't." Booth begged.

"I'm sorry. This level of hysteria is not good for her and I have other patients on the floor that I need to consider." She walked over and injected Bones' IV. Within thirty seconds Bones's screams had turned into soft whimpers and thirty seconds after that she was in a deep medicated sleep.

--

"Shhh, Seeley, please stop crying." Julie said as she walked the screaming child back and forth across the living room. The baby has been crying non-stop since she brought him home from the hospital. She had considered taking him to the emergency room but she knew the hospitals would all be on red alert where newborns are concerned and she couldn't risk losing her son.

"Come on little man. Mommy's here. It's okay." She crooned but he just kept on crying. "What do you want Seeley? I've tried to feed you but you won't take the bottle. I've burped you and I've changed you. What else can I possibly do?" She was exhausted because she didn't get any sleep the night before and she was losing her patience. Out of desperation she began to hum a lullaby and he finally fell asleep. She laid him in his crib and breathed a sigh of relief when he stayed asleep.

She headed out to the living room and switched on the news. No big surprise to her but one of the top stories was the kidnapping of the best selling author Dr. Temperance Brennan's newborn son. It pissed her off to no end that Seeley was only mentioned in passing as the baby's father. He deserved so much more than that. She didn't panic when baby Seeley's picture flashed across the screen. She knew that baby's change so quickly so venturing out in public wouldn't be an issue. As she was watching the segment she was shocked as hell when her picture flashed across the screen.

"Well this isn't good." She mumbled. Her picture being flashed across every major news channel was going to make it harder to find another job. She grabbed her checkbook to check the status of her finances. She figured that she was very careful she may have one month that she doesn't have to work but she couldn't wait that long to go find a job. Hopefully in another couple of weeks the press over the kidnapping will die down and everyone will forget about Chase Booth.

"Chase, what a stupid name." She said to the television. "That dumb bitch probably chose his name. That's why I changed his name, gave him a nice strong name like his daddy."

She turned off the TV and headed to her room to get some much needed sleep. Before turning off the lights, she grabbed the picture that sat on her nightstand. She lovingly ran her fingers across the photograph. "Don't worry Seeley, I'm taking great care of our son and don't worry, we will be together soon." She kissed the picture before she returned it to its normal spot. She turned off the light and snuggled under the blankets for a night full of pleasant dreams about her new family.

**As always, reviews are REALLY appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own none of the characters of Bones.**

"Do you have questions regarding your discharge instructions Temperance?" Dr. Tyler asked. She shook her head. "Mr. Booth, do you have any questions?"

"No, I'm good." Dr. Tyler nodded and handed Booth a card.

"Call me day or night if she has any problems."

"Thank you, I will." Booth reached out and shook the doctor's hand.

"I hope you find your son." Booth nodded.

"Me too." He whispered. As soon as Dr. Tyler left a nurse came in pushing a wheelchair.

"Are you ready to leave?" She asked and Bones just stared straight ahead so Booth answered.

"Yeah we're ready." He walked over to the bed. "Come on Bones. Let's go home." He gently lifted her off of the bed and placed her in the chair. They rode in silence down the elevator to the exit where Booth left her for a few minutes to bring his SUV around. He quickly lifted her out of the chair and put her in the truck where the rode in silence until they got home.

Before he could get out to carry her in the house she shot out of the truck and into the house. He slowly opened the back seat, grabbed her suitcase and some miscellaneous baby items and followed her into the house.

"Bones where are you?" He called when he didn't find her in the living room or kitchen. Not getting an answer he headed upstairs and wasn't surprised to find her standing in the doorway of the nursery. He dropped the suitcase in the hall, walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, cringing when he felt her stiffen against him.

"Chase should be here." She whispered.

"I promise you that I'll find him." She suddenly broke out of his embrace.

"I'm going to get a bath and then take a nap." She headed to their bedroom and he grabbed her suitcase and followed behind her.

"Would you like some help?"

"No thank you. I want to be alone right now." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door and a second later he heard the lock turn. He set the suitcase down and slowly walked downstairs.

After grabbing a beer from the fridge he sat heavily on the couch and flipped on the TV. After going through every channel twice he picked up my cell phone. Booth hated sitting around feeling totally helpless when his son was missing but Cullen insisted that he was too close and would be more of a hindrance then helpful.

"Cullen." His boss answered.

"It's Booth. Any word?"

"No son, nothing yet. Our agents are checking every possible lead, every hospital and doctor's office but there has been so sign of Julie or Chase." Booth sighed.

"The more time that goes by the worse the chances of finding them are."

"I know that Booth and we are going everything that we possibly can to find your son."

"Have you contacted any members of her family?"

"Seeley." Cullen said sternly

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"This isn't our first kidnapping case. We are doing absolutely everything in our power to find them. I'll call as soon as I have any news."

"Thank you sir." After he hung up the phone he picked up the digital camera and began scrolling through the pictures. The first picture that he came across caused tears to form in his eyes. It was the first one that he had taken after he was born. He was lying on the table, naked and screaming. The next picture was one of Bones holding Chase. His tears were now falling. A few pictures later he saw the only family photo that they had taken. Bones was on the bed holding Chase and he was sitting next to her with his arm wrapped around her shoulder and they were both looking down with total adoration at their son. Angela had snapped this picture and before she could snap another one Chase started screaming. Booth placed the camera on the table laid on the couch, buried his face in the cushions and sobbed until he fell asleep.

When Bones finished her bath she changed into a pair of sweatpants and one of Booth's tee shirts. She crawled into bed and tried to sleep the pain away but an hour later she was still wide-awake. She slowly walked out of the bedroom to the stairs and she heard Booth downstairs sobbing but she couldn't make herself go downstairs to comfort him. She was too angry with him right now so she went to the nursery. As soon as she stepped over the threshold her heart broke again into a million pieces. She walked around the room touching everything that belonged to Chase. She picked up the giant stuffed bear that Cam had bought him and held it close to her body. As the sobs overtook her body she slowly slid to the floor, clutching the bear tightly and she cried for the son that was taken from her.

--

The distant ringing of the telephone roused Booth from his sobbing induced nap. He rubbed his eyes, rolled off the couch and stumbled to the phone.

"Lo?"

"Booth its Angela."

"Hey Ange."

"How are you doing?" She asked softly.

"Shitty. My son is out there with some maniac and I can't do a damn thing about it."

"How's Bren?"

"Probably shitty. She has been upstairs since we got home. She wanted to be alone." He said somewhat bitterly. Right now they really needed to be there, supporting each other but she was pushing him away and he was letting her.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No thanks Angela, not tonight maybe tomorrow."

"Okay. Any news?"

"No nothing yet."

"Well if you guys need anything no matter what time please call me."

"Thanks Ange, I will." He hung up the phone and went in the kitchen to make Bones a cup of tea. He needed to make sure she was okay. Hot tea in hand he slowly walked up the steps. As he walked pass his son's nursery he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. He switched on the light and his eyes found Bones curled up on the floor, crying and holding a bear. Setting the tea n the dresser he rushed over to her.

"Bones, sweetheart." He tried to pull her into his arms but she pulled away from him. He was not easily dissuaded. He reached out for her again and this time she shoved the bear at him, stood up and walked away from him. "Bones please don't push me away." He begged.

"I…I can't be around you right now." She said hoarsely.

"Temperance please, we need each other." He walked over to her and before he could react she reached out and slapped him as hard as she could across the face causing him to jerk back.

"This is all your fault." She screamed

"I know that." He mumbled.

"I hurt you and you turned to Julie. You led her on; you slept with her making her think that you loved her. When she found out the truth she snapped and kidnapped our unborn son and me. She spun all of these incredible lies about my absence and you believed them and you let us rot in a basement for five fucking months. We would probably still be rotting there if Angela hadn't of told you what had happened. Why is it that you can solve any other crime except the ones that involve me?" He knew that she was hurting right now and he deserved her accusations but he couldn't just stand around without defending himself.

"Everyday, every hour that you guys were gone I looked for you."

"Except when you were fucking Julie." She spat.

"Yeah Bones, except when I was fucking Julie." He said sarcastically. "I made so many god damned phone calls, I watched so many airport security videos and I found nothing but I never gave up. Yeah, I needed some extra help when it came to Julie because you know how I get when my children are concerned and I couldn't see past her lies so yeah, I needed a little extra push and Angela was the one who gave it to me but does it really matter because I found you."

"For all the good that it did. I wish you would have just left me in that horrible basement to die."

"Jesus Christ Temperance, don't talk like that."

"It's true Booth. If things had gone according to her plan I would have given birth to Chase, he would be safe with you and I would be dead." His heart was breaking at the words he was hearing her say.

"Your not dead Bones, you are here and alive."

"But my son is gone so why should I be alive?"

"Because when we get him back he will need his mother."

"We're not getting him back Seeley. Face it Chase is gone and he is not coming back." She screamed at him. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"He's coming back." He yelled at her. "I will get our baby back." She shook out of his grasp.

"Come back to reality Booth. He is gone and never coming back. We are going to have to live the rest of our lives without our son and it's all your fault."

"Tell me something I don't know." He shouted at her.

"Why do you want me to tell you something that you don't know?'

"Never mind Bones." He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. "Look Temperance, can we please talk?"

"No Booth we can't. I don't want to be in the same with you let alone talk to you. I am so angry with you right now."

"Fine I deserve that." He conceded. She stormed past him into their bedroom slamming and locking the door behind her. "What the hell Bones?" He said from the outside the door. "Come on let me in."

"Go away." She shouted

"Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?"

"The guest room." He turned the knob. He didn't like her being locked up away from him, especially in her current state of mind.

"Bones unlock the door please. I promise that I'll stay out of the room. I would feel better if the door was unlocked."

"Go to hell Seeley."

"Temperance I will break down the door if I have to." He warned

"And I will kick you in the balls if I have to."

"God Dammit Bones." He shouted as he slammed his fist into the wall beside the door. He was very worried about her and he didn't want her to be alone so he went downstairs to call Angela.

"Hey Ange it's Booth."

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm worried about her. She isn't in the best state of mind right now. She is convinced that Chase isn't coming home and if she had died like Julie wanted then Chase would be safe. I'm really scared for her Ange and she's locked me out of our bedroom. She is so angry with me right now, but I think that she will let you in. Can you come over here and sit with her so she doesn't hurt herself?" He hated saying those words out loud but he was really worried about her.

"I'm on my way." When he hung up with Angela he went back upstairs placed his ear against the bedroom door and sighed in relief when he heard her crying from inside. He gently knocked.

"Hey Bones, I'm right here if you need me." He waited for a response but he received none. "Angela is on her way over. I hope that you will let her in." He made himself comfortable on the floor with his back against the door. He was able to hear her crying and as long as he could hear here then he knew she was still with him. The second he heard her cries stop he was breaking down the door, his balls be damned.

"Booth?"

"Up here Ange." He yelled. She slowly came into his line of sight, worried etched all over her face.

"Is she okay?"

"No." He said simply.

"Now make yourself scarce so I can get in." He made no attempt to move. "I'll keep her safe, I promise." He nodded and pulled himself off of the floor. He sent a pleading look towards Angela and reluctantly went back downstairs. When Booth was out of sight she knocked on the door.

"Bren, sweetie it's me." She didn't hear a response. "He's not here. Come one Bren. You can trust me. Let me in." The locked turned and the door was opened a crack. The sight in front of her caused Angela to cry. Her best friend looked horrible. "Can I come in?' The door opened and Angela stepped in. "Oh sweetie." Angela pulled her best friend into her arms and held her tightly as the two friends sobbed.

--

"Booth." His cell phone rang three minutes after he dialed the pager number.

"Mr. Booth its Dr. Tyler."

"Thanks for calling me back."

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm worried about Temperance. She is not herself. One minute she is sobbing, the next minute she is angry and screaming at me and the next minute she is she depressed, ready to give up."

"Do you think that she will hurt herself?"

"A week ago I would have said no but right now I don't know."

"Is she alone?"

"No. When she locked me out of our room I called her best friend and she is with her right now."

"Mr. Booth I believe that Temperance is suffering from post partum depression. It is a very common occurrence in new mothers. I suspect that your son being taken has intensified her unstable emotions right now, making her say and act unlike she normally would."

"I remember you telling me to watch out for signs of depression so that's why I called you."

"Before I discharged her I spoke with her regarding possible depression and she told me that she was sad because of the kidnapping, which is to be expected. I recommend medication but she refused, said she would be fine but from what you are telling me she is getting worse instead of better. I don't have any patients until ten. How about I make a stop by your place in the morning to check on her."

"Thank you doctor."

"If she gets any worse take her to the hospital."

"Okay I understand. I'll see you in the morning." After hanging up the phone he went back upstairs and cracked the bedroom door open and he saw Bones and Angela lying on the bed. Angela sat up when light from the hallway flooded the room. She slowly and quietly climbed out of the bed and joined him in the hall. "Is she okay?"

"No Booth I don't think she is."

"Did she say anything?"

"No she just cried herself to sleep. I'm worried about her."

"Dr. Tyler will be here in the morning to check on her. He may start her on some medication."

"She won't agree to that."

"I know." He said miserably.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll come and get you if there are any problems." She gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder and sent him to the guest room where he was plagued with nightmares all night.

--

"Mr. Booth?" He looked up from his coffee cup that he had been staring at for the last hour.

"Dr. Tyler please call me Seeley."

"Okay Seeley. Temperance is suffering from major post partum depression. She didn't say one word to me the entire time that I was with her. I believe that medication will be very helpful to her right now."

"She won't take it."

"If that's the case there is nothing I can do for her. I recommend that she get some counseling. It may help if she talks. If she gets worse or attempts to hurt herself call me right away and I will admit her to the hospital."

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry that I don't have better news." Booth showed Dr. Tyler out and then he sat heavily on the couch, head in his hands thinking how things may never get better. He was brought out his thoughts by the ringing of his cell. He automatically reached into his pocket and answered it without checking the ID.

"Booth."

"Hi daddy,"

"Hey Park. What's going on bub?"

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago to take me to breakfast. Mommy said that you probably wouldn't come because you would be looking for my baby brother." When Chase first was taken he had called Rebecca to tell her about the kidnapping. He was worried that Julie may try to take Parker to make the perfect family so he had an agent posted at Rebecca's house. They had agreed not to tell Parker about it but between the TV, newspapers, and his friends at school Parker found out.

"I'm so sorry bub. I forgot." Rebecca had started letting him take him to breakfast on the Saturday's that they weren't together.

"Did you find Chase yet?"

"No bub. Not yet."

"Can you still take me to breakfast? I miss you." Booth thought about this before answering. He was sitting at home being useless. His girlfriend hated and blamed him for Chase's kidnapping and she couldn't even stand to look at him. Maybe a dose of Parker love is just what he needed.

"Yeah Parks. I'll take you to breakfast. I'll see you in about a half hour." He ended the call and went to check on Bones. He found her lying in bed staring at the wall.

"Hey Bones, I'm going to take Parker to breakfast. Would you like to join us?" She didn't respond, not that he expected her to. "Okay then. I'll bring you back something." He walked over and kissed her head.

"Must be nice." He heard her say when he got to the door. He froze.

"Excuse me?" He said without turning around.

"I said that it must be nice." He slowly turned around and walked back to the bed. Angela shrank back against the wall because she sensed things were about to come to blows.

"What must be nice?"

"To be able to so easily forget one son. But I guess that it makes sense because you have another one to replace the one that was lost." He saw red at her comment.

"Bren." Angela whispered. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"How dare you Temperance." He shouted, "How dare you insinuate that I could forget Chase. I love Chase every bit as much as I love Parker."

"Then why aren't you out there looking for him?" She screamed. "You know damn well that if someone had taken Parker you would be out doing everything you could to find him instead of sitting around here with your finger up your ass waiting for Julie to miraculously bring Chase back."

"Do you think that I want to be just sitting around here waiting? I would much rather be out looking for our son because I know that I could do a hell of a lot better then any agent that Cullen assigns but I'm not fucking allowed to investigate," He was furious at her accusations.

"You disgust me Seeley Booth." They were both screaming at each other and neither cared right now.

"You're not smelling so rosy you're damn self right now."

"Go to hell."

"I'm already fucking there baby." He screamed as he stormed out of the room slamming the door as hard as he could.

He grabbed his keys and jacket and stormed out of the house. By the time that he drove to the end of the road he was sobbing so hard that he couldn't drive.

"God Dammit, Son of a bitch." He shouted into the empty SUV as he punched the hell out of his steering wheel. His entire life was falling apart before his eyes. He lost his son, he lost the woman he loved and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. When his hand starting aching he rested his head on the steering wheel and he cried like he had never cried before. He wanted so badly to fix things but his hands were tied. There was nothing he could do and he hated it. Seeley Booth was a man who was used to fixing everything and for the first time in his life, he couldn't and he hated himself for that. He had failed Bones, he failed Chase and he could never forgive himself for that.

**Stay tuned for an update on Julie. False motherhood isn't everything it's cracked up to be. Please send me a review. I love hearing your thoughts.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

Over the past three weeks Booth and Bones may have been living in the same house but they couldn't have been further away from each other. Booth continued to sleep in the guest room while Bones was in the master bedroom. After their first major blowout fight Booth came home from his breakfast with Parker and apologized through a closed door but she never responded.

After that first miserable week home and Booth was sure that Bones wouldn't hurt herself he attempted to go back to work. He made it a day and a half before Cullen put him on paid leave until further notice. He was worthless at work anyways; He couldn't concentrate on anything but his missing son and his extremely depressed girlfriend. He tried to do some investigating of his own but he was but he found that he no longer had all of the access that he used to have. Cullen saw to that. He knew that his agent wanted to be involved in the search for his son but Booth could actually slow the investigation rather then help it. He managed to stay at home for two days before going stir crazy. He started leaving during the day and driving through Washington D.C. trying to spot Julie and Chase. He drove down every street over and over again but he never saw them and he returned defeated every night but it never stopped him going back out the next day.

--

Booth pulled into the driveway on the third week anniversary of Chase's kidnapping. Not an anniversary that he every wanted to celebrate. The past three weeks have been the longest of his life. He shut off his SUV and walked into the cold empty house with a heavy heart. He immediately went to the master bedroom to check on Bones. He cracked the door and saw her in the same position she was in when he left her hours ago, laying on her back staring at the ceiling. As he did every night he walked over and kissed her head.

"Hey Bones, I'm home." She responded by rolling over. "Yell if you need anything." He knew she wouldn't but he always offered. He slowly walked back downstairs, grabbed a beer, went to the couch and turned on the TV but he didn't watch it. He just needed the sound to drown out the painful silence. He desperately wanted to reach out to Bones, to talk about this nightmare and help each other through this but she built her walls back up and this time they were made of brick and he didn't know if they would ever come back down.

He must have dozed off because he was suddenly awakened to the sound of Bones sobbing. This wasn't a new development. She cried every night. What was new was Booth deciding that he wasn't going to let her cry alone this time. Over the past weeks, whenever he heard her crying he went and tried to comfort her but she always tensed up pushed him away and he let her. Tonight he didn't care how many bruises he ended up with he was not going to let her push him away. Flipping the TV off he jogged up the stairs and found her in the nursery. She was sitting on the floor against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"Bones sweetheart." His heart broke again when he saw how broken she was. He sat down next to her and attempted to put his arm around her but she pulled away from him.

"Leave me alone." She sobbed.

"No Bones, I'm not going to leave you alone. Not anymore."

"I want to be alone. I've always been alone."

"You're not alone anymore Temperance. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." He reached for her again and she struggled against him. "Bones please, let me be here for you."

"You…can't. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anything. I don't deserve Chase. That's why he was taken away. I'm a horrible mother."

"Bones you are not a horrible mother."

"Yes I am." She cried. "I let Julie take him. I should have protected him. What kind of mother would let her son be taken right out of her arms?"

"Julie is a very sneaky, calculating person. There was nothing you could have done. She would have gotten Chase one way or another."

"Quit patronizing me."

"Bones… I'm not."

"Yes you are. I know you hate me. I deserved to be hated. I hate myself."

"I don't hate you."

"Hate me." She screamed as she began to pound her fists on his chest. "Please hate me." He grabbed her wrists and pulled her to his chest. "Booth, please hate me." She sobbed into his chest. He held tightly on to her and ran his fingers through her hair for the next thirty minutes until her sobbing subsided.

"You okay sweetheart?" He whispered.

"Why don't you hate me?" She mumbled.

"Chase's kidnapping is not your fault Bones. I have no reason to hate you. You did nothing wrong."

"I…I didn't…protect him." She hiccupped.

"You did protect him. During all of those months that she held you captive you protected him. He is alive today because of you and what you did."

"And he is gone because of me."

"No Bones, he is gone because Julie took him not because of anything that you did or didn't do."

"I just miss him so damn much." Those simple words caused her sobbing to begin again and this time she was joined by Booth.

"I'm sorry Booth." She whispered an hour later. They had stopped crying and they were just sitting on the floor in silence, Booth still running his fingers through her hair.

"I told you that you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I do. I've said some rotten things and been positively hateful towards you."

"It's okay Bones."

"No it's not Booth. I blamed you for everything and you didn't deserve it. I know this wasn't your fault. I was…I still am so angry and I took it out on you."

"Temperance…"

"Please don't say that it's okay because it's not. I don't know if anything will ever be okay again."

"It will be."

"I should have expected this."

"Expected what?"

"Everyone I love leaves me. I'm still waiting for you to leave me. I knew that Chase would eventually leave me but I thought that I would have had more than two days with him. I thought that I would have been able to get to know him, to find out if he was going to be smart like me, handsome like you. I'll never know if he will have inherited your stupid charm smile. I'll never know what his first words, see his first steps, I'll never know my son." He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"Temperance Brennan listen to me. You will know Chase. You will find out that he is as smart as you and as good looking as I am. And just so you know every Booth boy has the charm smile so you will definitely see that smile on Chase's face. You will see his first steps and hear his first words, I promise you that Temperance and have I ever broken a promise to you?" She shook her head. "And I'll be damned if I'm going to start now." He bent forward and kissed her forehead. "One more thing Bones I'm never going to leave you. People that you love leaving you is part of your past, not your future. You have so many people in your life right now that love you sweetheart. The squints and Angela they love you and trust me when I say they will always be around. Parker loves you and he's not going anywhere and Bones I am here for as long as I live because I love you."

"Why? After everything that I said or did why do you still love me?"

"Because you're you and besides you weren't the only one that said horrible things. I did too and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for everything that has happened Bones."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Neither do you."

"I just want him home."

"We'll get him back."

"I hope so." He gently pressed his lips to hers in a sweet gentle kiss. When they broke apart he heard her stomach growl.

"Hungry Bones?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah. I don't think that I ate today."

"Bones, you really need to eat."

"I know." She said softly. "I've been too sad to think of anything besides Chase." He untangled himself and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on Bones. Let's eat." He let her downstairs and placed her at the table. He poured her a glass of orange juice and set it in front of her. "Drink up." He ordered. She automatically lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip. "Good girl." He popped some bread into the toaster and started scrambling some eggs for the two of them.

"Can I help?" Bones asked.

"No I got it under control." Ten minutes later he was placing a plate of eggs and toast in front of her. He refilled her juice and joined her.

"Booth this is delicious." She said. "I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"More?" She nodded and he scooped some more eggs on her plate.

"Where do you go every day when you leave?" She asked softly. "I know that you're not going to work."

"I drive all over town looking for Chase, hoping that I can maybe see Julie coming out of a grocery store, walking out of an apartment building, driving down the street, anything."

"Are you going back out tomorrow?"

"I'm going out everyday until he is home."

"I would like to go with you, if that's okay." She said softly. He reached across the table, took her hand, brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

"That would definitely be okay."

"Thank you." She whispered, smiling through her tears.

--

"Seeley Booth." Julie jumped up and grabbed the carrier with the screaming baby. She ignored the grateful looks that the other patients in the waiting room shot the nurse. Seeley has been crying since they walked in the office. He actually had been crying since he woke up. Theses past three weeks all the baby did was sleep and scream and Julie finally gave up and decided to take him to the doctor. She couldn't handle it anymore. She was losing her mind.

"Let's check his weight." Julie took the baby and laid him on scale. "5lbs 11oz." The nurse said after a few minutes. Julie picked up the screaming baby and followed the nurse down the hall to the room.

"So what brings little Seeley in today?"

"He won't stop this screaming." She snapped. "That's all he does is scream. I'm losing my damned mind. I've had no sleep and I'm exhausted. I just want some damn peace and quiet." The nurse looked up in surprise at Julie's tone of voice and lack of concern for her child. Most new mothers first concern would be for their newborn child, not their lack of sleep.

"How old is your son?"

"Look at the damn chart. He is a month old."

"Umm okay." The nurse was shocked by this woman's attitude. "The doctor will be in shortly."

"Would you please shut up?" She walked around the room bouncing the screaming child in her arms.

"Hello you must be Allison, I'm Dr. Kane."

"Hi."

"And this must be Seeley." She held out her arms. "May I?" Julie shoved the baby into the doctor's arms and he quickly stopped crying. "Hello there Seeley." Dr. Kane crooned to the baby. "Seeley is an interesting name. How did you come up with it?"

"He's named after his father."

"Is his father involved?"

"Not right now but he will be very soon."

"So you told my nurse that Seeley has been crying a lot?" Dr. Kane placed the baby on the table and began her exam.

"No not a lot. He cries all the damn time."

"Is he eating?"

"Barely because he is too busy screaming his head off."

"I physically I see nothing wrong with him. I am concerned about his weight. He is in the tenth percentile for his weight. What was his birth weight?"

"I…I…uh…I don't remember."

"You don't remember?"

"I was on a lot of drugs for the pain, okay?"

"First thing I'm going to recommend is that you change his formula." She wrote down the name of a formula and handed it to Julie.

"So if he is fine then why the hell is he crying all of time?"

"Do me a favor and pick up your son." Julie sent the doctor a weird look but did as she asked. The doctor observed how she handled the baby.

"Allison I'm going to be honest with you. I don't see a mother's touch. You are very tense and Seeley can sense that and that's probably why he is crying all of the time. You look very uncomfortable holding him and he knows it. Have you considered parenting classes?"

"Are you saying that I'm not a good mother?" She roughly placed the baby back into the carrier.

"Not at all. New single mothers sometimes have trouble adjusting to motherhood. The parenting classes may help you to be able to adjust."

"I don't need a damn class to tell me how to be a mother to my child." She grabbed the carrier and walked out of the room.

"Okay she was an odd ball." The nurse said as soon as the door slammed.

"I'll be in my office." Dr. Kane said. Her nurse was right. There was something off with that mother and she was concerned for the child. The name Seeley Booth sounded vaguely familiar but she wasn't sure why. She logged on to her computer and did a search of local hospitals using the name Seeley Booth. She was looking for the birth record but she found so much more. The hospital records had lots of entries for Seeley Booth but all of the records were for an adult, not a child. As she skimmed through the records she was amazed at all of the injuries that this man had sustained; concussions, broken bones, injured ribs and gunshot wounds. From what she could see she was surprised that he was still alive. As she logged out of the hospital's mainframe and located her favorite search engine she thought that maybe Allison had somehow come in contact with the adult Seeley Booth and decided to name her son after him. She was shocked when her search engine came back with thousands of hits on Seeley Booth. The first article caught her eye. When she clicked on it her eyes widened in shock as she read the article about the kidnapping of best selling author Dr. Temperance Brennan's newborn son from the hospital. The baby's father was Seeley Booth.

"Oh my God." She whispered as she dialed the number at the end of the article. After multiple transfers she was finally connected with the lead investigator on the case.

"Sam Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen. My name is Dr. Eliza Kane and I think that I just treated the kidnapped child of Dr. Brennan and Seeley Booth.

--

Julie was pacing around her living room. She was furious that stupid doctor had the nerve to tell her that she was bad mother. It wasn't her fault that Seeley had inherited his mother's bitchy tendencies.

"Would you please shut up?" She screamed into the living room towards the nursery. That brat hasn't stopped screaming since they left the office. She tried to feed him but he fought her so she gave up. She tried to walk with through the apartment but it didn't work so she finally gave up and put him in his crib where he continued to scream. She couldn't take much more of this. She picked up one of her many pictures of her one true love and ran her fingers over his face.

"Oh Seeley, your son is being such a brat. He just keeps screaming all of the time. I'm trying to be a good mom but it's so hard when all he does is act like his selfish bitchy biological mother. If you were here with me and we were raising our son together things would be better. Every boy needs his father but as long as she is around that can't happen. I can't expose him to her. She is a bad influence." A sudden knock at the door caused her to jump. She placed the picture back on the table and went to answer the door. She opened it a crack.

"Can I help you?"

"I am Mike Clark from the department of child and family services."

"What do you want?" Julie snapped.

"We have had several complaints regarding a screaming child."

"He's a newborn. Newborns cry."

"Ma'am I can hear him screaming all the way out here. The complaints also cited a concern that you have been screaming at him also."

"I may have been frustrated at times."

"We have a concern for the safety of the infant so we have an order of protection."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we are taking custody of the child until we can evaluate your parenting skills."

"You can't take my son." She yelled.

"Yes we can. We have a court order. " Julie weighed her options. She knew that if she tried to fight this she could easily be arrested, especially since there were two police officers standing at her door. She couldn't risk being arrested and losing Seeley forever. If she was in prison then he would be free to live his life with her and she couldn't have that.

"He's in the nursery. Just follow the screams." She moved off to the side and they entered her apartment. Most parents that the social worker had encountered are either hysterically upset, begging him not to take their children or they would become very angry. This woman did neither. She just stood off to the side watching them take her son. He handed her a business card.

"This is my number. Call me in the morning and we will schedule your first evaluation." She nodded. "Do you have any special instructions regarding your child?" She shook her head. "What is your son's name?" She was going to tell him that the baby's name was Seeley but that may raise suspicion.

"His name is Patrick." Another name wouldn't hurt anything.

"Would you like to say goodbye?"

"No, I'm fine. Just take him." Mike nodded at his partner and they slowly left.

Once she was alone she relished in the silence. It had been so long since she had a good night sleep. She turned on the TV and enjoyed being alone. As she sat there she thought about how long these past four weeks have been she considered that maybe she had jumped the gun by taking the little brat. Maybe this was the best thing for everyone. She wouldn't have to deal with the screaming brat anymore, someone else could deal with him but most importantly that stupid man stealing bitch wouldn't have the joy of raising Seeley's child. Having made her decision she headed off to bed for the first good night sleep in over a month. Before she turned off the light she picked up the picture next to her bed.

"I'm sorry that I gave away our son. I just couldn't do it alone. Maybe when you see the light and realize that I am who you are meant to be with we can get him back. I love you Seeley Booth and I will never give up on us."

--

Booth slowly hung up his phone. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He ran upstairs to find Bones. He burst into the bathroom where she was showering.

"Bones." He yelled and he heard her yelp.

"Booth." She shrieked as he whipped the shower curtain open.

"We have to go to The Hoover." His eyes were shinning with tears. "We have a lead."

**Thanks for reading and your reviews. Please keep them coming.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I own none of the characters of Bones.**

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth this is Dr. Eliza Kane." After receiving the phone call from Cullen, Booth and Brennan rushed over to The Hoover building.

"Did you see our son?" As always Bones pulled no punches and she jumped right in.

"Let's start at the beginning." Cullen instructed nodding to Dr. Kane.

"A woman Allison Tyler brought her son, Seeley Booth into be examined."

"She's calling him Seeley?" Booth whispered in shock. "His name is Chase."

"Why did she bring him in? Is he okay?" Bones asked.

"Her chief complaint was he was crying all of the time."

"But is he all right?" Bones asked again her voice raised an octave.

"Physically he is fine. My only concern is his weight. He only weighs 5lns 11oz and that is very small for a child of his age. What was your son's birth weight?"

"5lbs 9oz." Bones whispered sadly. "He's only gained 2 ounces. What is wrong with him?"

"He's not bonding. Allison…"

"Julie, the bitch's name is Julie." Booth said bitterly.

"Sorry. Julie is very tense around Chase and he knows it so they are not bonding. He is crying constantly and not taking his bottle. My nurse noticed something was off right away and she gave me a heads up and when I walked into the room I could immediately sense the tension between the two. I suggested parenting classes and she became seriously offended that I thought that she wasn't a good mother. I guess that angered her because she stormed out soon after I made that suggestion."

"Booth did you guys bring any pictures of Chase?" Cullen asked and Booth slid the envelope across the table to his boss. Cullen quickly looked through them and handed one to Dr. Kane. "Is this the child you saw?"

Booth, Bones and Cullen watched Dr. Kane intently examine the photograph. Bones reached for Booth's hands and they squeezed tightly.

"Yes, I believe that this is the child that I saw." A sob escaped Bones throat and Booth placed his arm around her shoulders and he pulled her close to him.

"What made you suspect that he was kidnapped?" Cullen asked.

"I honestly didn't. During our visit I asked Allison…excuse me I asked Julie what the baby's birth weight was and she told me that she didn't remember so I logged into the hospital's mainframe to see what information I could find out about the baby's birth. When I typed in the baby's name, Seeley Booth I didn't find any information on a baby. Instead I found lots of records on an adult with the same name, which I'm assuming belong to you." She smiled softly at Booth.

"Probably."

"The name she gave me Seeley Booth sounded vaguely familiar to me but I wasn't sure why so I searched the Internet and was surprised to find tons of hits on Seeley Booth. I clicked on the most recent article which was an article on the kidnapping and I put two and two together."

"Thank you Dr. Kane for your insightfulness. You have been very helpful." Cullen told her. Dr. Kane stood up, as did Booth. He walked over to her and shook her hand.

"Thank you so much. This is the first lead that we have had."

"I hope that you find your son."

"Me too."

"Dr. Kane, Chase, when you saw him he was really okay?"

"Besides the low weight he was fine, unhappy but fine." She knew that by telling her the boy was unhappy wouldn't do much good for his mother's state of mind but she knew that she had to be honest.

"Thanks for caring for my son." She said softly. Dr. Kane nodded and left the three of them alone.

"So what now sir?" Booth asked softly. "Dr. Kane saw him, we know that he is alive and with Julie but does that information help your team find my son?"

"Actually it does. Chase has done us a lot of good by crying."

"Excuse me?" Bones said

"In his own way Chase knows that he doesn't belong with Julie so he has been trying to tell her in the only way he knows how by crying. His constant crying has flustered Julie and thrown her off of her game."

"What game?" Booth grinned at Bones' comment and squeezed her hand.

"It's just a saying Bones." He turned back to his boss. "So what happened?"

"On the patient information form she actually wrote down her real address, something that if she had been getting enough sleep she wouldn't have done."

"You know where she lives?" Bones asked. "You know where Chase is?"

"They're not there."

"No that's not possible." She said. "They have to be there."

"Their things are still in the apartment, Her clothes, Chase's clothes, food, diapers, everything is there with the exception of his car seat and diaper bag. It's like they never came back from the doctor's appointment."

"I want to see it." Booth said.

"Booth you are the father of the kidnapped child. It's against regulations to allow the parents access to the case."

"Screw the regulations." Cullen's eyebrows rose. "Screw the regulations sir. I'm an FBI agent. Bones works for the FBI and our son has been kidnapped. Are there regulations for that? You run the homicide division yet you are the lead investigator in my son's kidnapping case. Are there any regulations for that? I know that you don't want me involved in this case but I can help, I know I can."

"Booth…" Cullen began but Booth cut him off.

"Sir I know Julie better then any of the agents that you have assigned to this case." Booth sighed. "Which is why we are sitting here right now. Please sir, let me in. Let me help find my son. Let me look through the apartment. I may be able to find something meaningful that your guys might miss."

"Fine Booth. You can go check out the apartment."

"I'm going to." Bones spoke up.

"I'm already pushing the line by letting Booth in."

"I need to see where my son has been." She said stubbornly. "I have too." Cullen sighed.

"Fine let's go." He finally resigned.

"I'm know I'm pushing my luck here but I would like to look at the evidence that has been bagged." Booth requested

"If you're coming to the house let's go now." Cullen ordered and Booth took that as a good sign because he didn't come right out and say no.

"Come on Bones." Booth pulled Bones to her feet and they followed Cullen out of the building.

Twenty minutes later they were pulling into a parking lot of a run down apartment building. As soon as Bones stepped out of Cullen's SUV and saw the building tears filled her eyes.

"Don't think it Bones." Booth whispered. "You can't judge a book by its cover." She gave him a confused look. "Let's just go inside." She allowed herself to be lead into apartment 6C.

"Any sign of her?" Booth asked when they walked in.

"No sir." Booth began looking through the evidence bags as Bones made her way through the small apartment.

"What the hell?" Booth asked when he came across a box with framed pictures of himself.

"We found these all throughout the house, stuck on the fridge, pretty much everywhere." The young Agent told him.

"Okay this is creeping me out." Booth said as he felt the acid and bile rise up his esophagus. He refused to vomit so he swallowed it. "Get these out of here please." He requested as he walked away.

"Yes sir." The agent responded but Booth didn't hear him as he began to roam throughout the rest of the tiny apartment. When he walked into the kitchen he was disgusted by what he saw. There were dirty dishes piled everywhere with dried crusted food all over them, take out bags and containers overflowing in the trash can and their were half full baby bottles. The baby bottles on the counter showed him how miserable his son was. Taking a deep breath to keep his tears from falling he left the kitchen and found the nursery, if that's what you could call it and that's where he found Bones.

"Hey." He whispered.

"This is where she kept our son." She whispered. Booth looked around the room or closet. The room was so small it was just big enough for the run down crib that had been their son's bed for the last month. There were clothes and dirty diapers all over the floor. Booth's disgust rose when he saw the soiled crib sheets that his baby had been sleeping on. He could no longer contain the bile that was rising. Clamping his hand over his mouth he ran for the bathroom and barley made it to the toilet before he was puking.

"God Dammit." He muttered as he sat on the edge of the tub and silent sobs took over his body.

"Booth." He felt her hand on his shoulder. He looked up and he saw the pain in her eyes that matched his own. He pulled her into his lap and she buried her face in his shoulder. "Our poor baby." She murmured through her tears.

"How could she treat him like this?" He asked but he knew that she didn't have an answer. Julie was the only one who could answer that question. "I swear when I see her I will kill her." Bones shuddered at the tone of his voice. She had never heard it so flat, so angry and so devoid of emotion at the same time.

"We have to find him Booth." She whispered. "We have to find him."

"We will Bones."

"Booth." They heard Cullen yell. They quickly stood up and Booth shoved a piece of gum in his mouth to cover the vomit smell. They linked hands and went out into the hall. "Are you ready to leave." They both nodded. They had seen more than enough.

Instead of taking the elevator with everyone else they opted for the stairs so they could be alone. There was no need for words; there really were no words that could express what they were feeling.

"Come on Bones, I'll have Cullen drop you at home."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to The Hoover so I can start combing through the evidence that was collected."

"I'll go with you. It will be faster."

"You can't Bones." She looked very insulted.

"I thought we're partners."

"We are Bones, in more ways then one and I would love to have your input but you can't."

"Why not?"

"Julie kidnapped you. There is a warrant out for her arrest and victims aren't entitled to go through evidence involving their kidnappers."

"Oh." She said sadly. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I love you Bones." He whispered in her ear.

"I love…Oh my God." She broke free of his arms.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes were wide with a mixture of shock, fear and anger, more anger then he had ever seen. "What did I do?"

"Julie." He turned and followed her line on sight.

"Oh my God." He repeated what Bones said when he saw Julie standing across the street watching them. He quickly turned around and found Cullen. "Sir, Julie is across the street. Bones spotted her."

"Is she sure?"

"I saw her too. It's her. I know it. Bones tell him." He waited for her but she didn't respond. "Bones" He turned around but she wasn't there. "Bones." He yelled glancing around frantically. He looked in Julie's direction and that's when he saw Bones running towards her. "Bones STOP." He yelled.

"Booth stop her." Cullen said as they both took off running after her.

As soon as Julie spotted a very furious Brennan running after her she took off but it didn't take long for Bones to catch up to her in an alley. Even though Julie was backed into a corner Bones kept running and shoved her hard against the wall.

"Where is my son bitch?" Bones screamed.

"You're Dr. Brennan right?" Julie said with a smug smile, which added fuel to the fury fire. Bones pulled back her arm and punched her hard in the face.

"You know damned well who I am. Now tell me where the hell my baby is." She shoved her against the wall and placed her arm against her throat. "Now where is my baby?" Bones seethed through clenched teeth.

"Bones let her go." Booth shouted.

"No not until she tells me where Chase is."

"You do realize that Chase is an incredibly stupid name don't you?" Julie was trying to push her buttons and she was doing a damn good job. Bones increased the pressure on her neck, making Julie struggle to breathe.

"The only words that I want to hear come out of your mouth about my son are his whereabouts. Now tell me where he is."

"I…don't…know…what…you're…talking…about." Julie gasped.

"Liar." She screamed. Booth had never seen her like this and he was afraid that she would kill Julie so he went over and pulled her off of Julie.

"I want this woman arrested for assault." Julie said rubbing her neck.

"Assault? Are you kidding me? You kidnapped and chained me to wall for months so you could steal my child." Bones screamed

"And that's exactly what I did wasn't it?" Bones quickly slipped out of Booth's grasp and charged at Julie again. Right when Bones was within an arms length of her target, Julie stepped to the side and in one swift movement she had Bones in a choke hold. As Bones began to struggle Julie pulled a gun out of the back of her jeans and placed it against Bones' temple.

"Not another step Seeley." Julie instructed and Booth froze.

"Let her go Julie."

"She attacked me. Why should I?"

"Look around Julie."

"Don't call me Julie. You always call me Jules."

"Look around Jules. You are surrounded. There is no way out. If your finger even twitches on that trigger all five of these officers will not hesitate to pull the trigger. Now let her go Jules, please." Booth begged.

"If I kill her now and she is gone then we will be able to be together, like we should have been."

"You and I will never happen Julie." He briefly considered lying to her but he had done that in the past and it had only caused more problems. "I am in love with Bones and if you kill right now it wouldn't change how I feel about her or you. I'm sorry Jules. I tried, I really did try to love you but I can't and I never will. My heart belongs to Bones."

"No you didn't try to love me because she was always here. She was always in the way but not anymore." The second she cocked the gun Booth's heart dropped into his stomach.

"Julie please don't." He said softly while making eye contact with Bones. She knew exactly what he needed her to do. She waited patiently as he continued to distract her. "Look Jules if you do this, if you kill her I could never forgive you." He took a few steps towards her. "But if you spare her life right now that would be the perfect first step of showing me how much you care." Another slow step. "And then I can start to forgive you and we can start over again as friends." He took another step closer.

"And maybe more."

"Yeah sure Jules." He glanced at Bones and she raised her leg and slammed her foot into Julie's foot.

"Awwwww. You bitch." Julie screamed and loosened her grip on Bones and this time Booth charged at Julie and easily restrained her until some officers came over to cuff her. As soon she was being led away he ran over to Bones.

"Bones, are you okay?" He asked as he pulled her off the ground.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Good. How could be so damn stupid, running after her life that? She could have killed you." He yelled. He wasn't angry at her, just scared.

"She knows where Chase is. I had to find out." She yelled back and he just pulled her to his chest and hugged her so tight that he was practically crushing her.

"I know sweetheart. I just thought that I was going to lose you again and I can't go through that again." He slowly released her.

"I'm sorry that I scared you but Chase was the only thing that I could think of. If he's not with Julie then he is probably alone, hungry, and scared. Our baby is probably so scared. We have to find him Booth."

"We will."

--

"This is pointless." Booth roared. They had been at The Hoover for over an hour and Julie refused to talk to anyone but Booth and Cullen refused to let him talk to her. He was still royally pissed at them, especially Bones for what happened at the apartment. "We have proof that Julie had Chase and now she is here and my son isn't which means that he is alone somewhere. Please sir, let me talk to her. Let me find my baby."

"Fine Booth go." Cullen relented.

"Find out where our baby is." Bones whispered as he walked past her into the interrogation room.

"I'm so glad to see you Seeley." Julie said as Booth pulled out the chair across from her.

"Where is he Julie? Where the hell is my son?"

"You look tired Seeley and thin. Have you lost weight?"

"Well since you kidnapped my son I haven't gotten much sleep and I really haven't had the best appetite."

"She obviously doesn't know how to care for you like I did. She is so damn selfish, always thinking of herself, never of you my love."

"She has been understandably upset since Chase was taken so tell me where the hell is he?"

"I tried to be a good mom for our son like you would have wanted me to be."

"He's not your child. He is mine and Bones."

"That man stealing bitch should have never had your child. He should have been mine, he should have been ours."

"Where is he Julie?"

"All he did was scream and cry. He wouldn't stop no matter what I did he wouldn't stop."

"He wanted his mother Jules. That's why he was crying. Please tell me where he is." He begged again. She stood up and began to pace the room.

"I was so tired, so angry, and frustrated all of the time Seeley." Booth didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"Julie what happened to Chase?" He slowly stood and went beside her.

"I couldn't take it anymore. All I wanted was a good night sleep." Julie's eyes filled with tears and Booth became nauseated for the third time that day.

"Jules what did you do?" He whispered

"I did the only thing that I could." Before he could stop himself his instincts took over and he had Julie against the wall, his face red with anger.

"What did you do Julie?" He screamed as the door to the interrogation was opened and he was quickly pulled away from the woman that had caused his family so much misery. "What did you do to Chase?" He screamed as he struggled against the agents that were restraining him.

"He's gone Seeley. He's gone." She said smugly.

"Nooooo." He screamed in agony.

"He just wouldn't shut up." Julie told him as she was led away

"So you killed him?" He sobbed.

"It's your fault Seeley. If you didn't leave me alone, if we were together then this wouldn't have happened."

"Let me go." He told the agents that were restraining him but they wouldn't budge. They were waiting for the order from Cullen. "Let me go." He yelled as he struggled against them. Cullen entered the room and nodded to the agents who released Booth.

"Booth…I'm so very sorry." Cullen said solemnly but Booth ignored him and stormed out of the interrogation room. "Booth don't go after her." Cullen instructed.

"I'm not. I am done with that bitch." He said as he went to his office, ignoring Bones who was standing against the wall. He couldn't face her right now. He failed her. He failed his son and it was his fault that Chase was dead.

Alone in his office he shut and locked the door and closed the blinds. As he paced the office he became more and more furious with himself and Julie. How could she do it? How could she kill an innocent child who was just confused, scared and wanted his mother. So many thoughts were running through his mind. He hoped that Chase wasn't scared when it happened, that he didn't know what was going to happen. The vomit that was in his stomach quickly began to rise and he grabbed his trashcan and threw up.

"No no no no no no." He moaned. "Not my baby. Not my son." Suddenly he couldn't control his anger and he picked up anything on his desk and started throwing the items. He had just hurled his computer monitor to the floor when the door opened and Bones walked in.

"Booth." She cried as she rushed over to him.

"Get the hell out of here." He yelled.

"Booth please." She begged through her own tears.

"I killed him Temperance. I killed our son."

"No you didn't."

"I might as well have. Julie didn't because of me. Chase is dead because of me." His anger dissipated and was replaced an overwhelming sadness unlike anything he had ever felt before. He slowly slid to the floor, buried his face in his hands and sobbed. He felt her sit beside him and he let her pull his head into her lap.

"It's not your fault." She whispered soothingly.

"It is Bones. It's all my fault." He sobbed into her lap. Their entire life was ruined and he knew he was to blame and nothing she could say would convince him otherwise.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, please review with your thoughts. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

"It's not fair. He was just a baby, an innocent child. He didn't deserve to die." He said as he pulled himself off of Bones' lap. "This is all my fault. Chase is dead because of me."

"Booth…"

"Don't say it, Temperance." He snapped.

"I don't think he is dead." Booth sighed.

"I know that it's hard to think about Bones but we have to face the truth. That bitch killed our baby." He said, his voice full of anger.

"I'm his mother. I would feel it. I would know it."

"Don't make this harder on yourself than it has to be."

"Why are you giving up so easily? What happened to the man who never gives up?" She snapped.

"Do you think I wanted it to end this way, Bones? Do you think that I wanted Chase to die?" He shouted. He pulled himself to his feet and began pacing the office. "Don't torture yourself. He's gone."

"You read people, Booth. I see the evidence and you see the people. This time you are looking at the evidence and I'm seeing the person. I don't think she killed him."

"Why?" He asked desperately.

"She never said that he was dead. She said that he's gone."

"Same difference." He mumbled.

"Julie hates me. She would want to hurt me. If she killed him, she would have told us that so I would hurt."

"Bones, don't do this to yourself. Don't get your hopes up."

"Will you just listen to me?" She yelled at him.

"Fine."

"The only evidence we have that he is dead is her word, which you can't trust. There is no body, Booth. Forensics searched the whole apartment and there was no blood." Talking about her son like it was another random case was killing her.

"Bloody deaths and infants aren't common. She said that he wouldn't stop crying so she easily could have suffocated him." He shuddered when he said that.

"I don't think that she would do that. She took him to the doctor, hoping to find a reason for his crying so he would stop. She is obsessed with you, Booth, and she cares for him because he is your child. I don't think that she would ever hurt your child because she knows that is something you would never forgive her for and that would be unacceptable to her. She loves you and she believes that you love her too. Chase was never the problem. It was me. She hates me because you love me and not her, and that's why she kidnapped me, to get me out of the picture so you could love her. Chase was the added bonus because if she could convince you that he was hers, then you would always have a place in your life and you may eventually love her." He had stopped pacing and she walked over to him and took his hand.

"When you found us you ruined her plan so she had to change it, and that's why she took him. She had every opportunity to kill me that day but it wasn't about that. It was about taking what was yours, Chase. Maybe she thought that if she had your child and not me you would love her and raise him together."

"That's insane, Bones." He whispered.

"She's insane, Booth. She loves you and Chase is part of you. She could never hurt you and therefore I don't think that she could hurt Chase, especially since he looks so much like you."

"So what are you saying?"

"She said that she was so tired and all she wanted was a good night sleep. Maybe she dropped him off with a friend for the night or maybe she gave him away, took him to a hospital or abandoned him somewhere."

"Do you really think that's a possibility?" He felt a small glimmer of hope.

"As I said earlier, I think I would know if he was dead, that I would feel an emptiness and I don't feel like that."

"It's a long shot, Bones."

"Are you willing to take it?" She asked hesitantly

"Of course I am. If there is a chance to find our boy then I'll do whatever I need to do."

"Maybe Cullen will let you look through everything that was taken from Julie's apartment. Maybe you will find something that will give us a hint maybe an address book or something."

"If we do it together we may be able to find something quicker."

"I want to see Julie first." She told me.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I need to do it." He nodded and kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry, Temperance, that I gave up. It's just when she said that he was gone I thought the worst and lost all of my objectivity. The thought of Chase… it just hurt so badly and I wanted to make it stop. Thank you for kicking my ass and getting me back on track." He told her. She wiped the few stray tears from his eyes. "I love you, Bones."

"I love you too. Now go find our boy."

After much begging, Cullen finally allowed Bones to speak with Julie. She waited anxiously as she was brought to the interrogation room from her holding cell.

"I have nothing to say to you." Julie said the second she walked into the room and saw Bones sitting there.

"That's fine. You can sit and listen because I have a few things to say to you."

"I don't want to hear them."

"Tough." Both women sat there glaring at each other. "I know you didn't kill Chase."

"You know no such thing."

"A mother knows and I am his mother."

"You deserve him. He is a brat just like you." Bones took a deep breath.

"Did you honestly think Booth would be with you, would love you after you kidnapped his child?"

"He loves me, I love him and we belong together."

"You belong in prison, Julie." Bones spat.

"Go to hell bitch." Julie spat back.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. Booth does not, never has, nor ever will love you. He is in love with me and I love him. If that would ever change Booth would still never love you because you are a psycho bitch."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think that I do. I have known Booth for years and believe me when I say that you are not his type of woman. He prefers his woman to be of sound mind." Bones never had the intention of rubbing her relationship with Booth in Julie's face but the opportunity presented itself and she couldn't pass up the chance to make the woman who had torn her life apart miserable.

"I am his type. He was with me. He made love to me."

"Julie, Booth had sex with you. He makes love to me. There is a big difference."

"Shut up." Julie shouted

"You may have had him to warm your bed a few times but you were nothing but a substitute for what he really wanted, which was me and now he has me. It's me he whispers he loves in the dark hours of the night and the bright hours during the day. It's my lips that he kisses. It's my bed that he sleeps in every night and it's his arms that are holding me every night while I sleep."

"BITCH." Julie screamed, and she lunged across the table but this time Bones was ready for her. Within seconds, Julie was face down on the table and Bones had her wrist twisted behind her back. She leaned forward so her mouth was right next to Julie's ear.

"We will get Chase back." She whispered. "And if there is one precious hair on his tiny head out of place or if you EVER come at me or my family again, I will kill you and in case you haven't forgotten I am very good at my job so if, and that's a big if, your body is ever found, it will look like an accident."

"Why you stupid…" Julie gasped as she struggled, and Bones easily twisted her wrist until she felt it break. "Arghhhhhh." Julie screamed and Bones grinned.

"Oops. I sometimes forget my own strength. Not so much fun when I can fight back is it, bitch?"

"Dr. Brennan, please release Julie." Cullen said, and Bones did as asked.

"She attacked me. It was self defense." Bones said.

"That's what I saw but it might be a good idea for you to leave now." He instructed.

"Bye bye, Julie." She said sweetly.

--

It was after two in the morning and Booth, Bones, Cullen and numerous agents were still at The Hoover going through everything from Julie's apartment piece by piece. They had also called every hospital in DC to see if any babies had been abandoned and all they hit was another dead end.

"This is hopeless." Agent Carter mumbled under his breath but Booth heard him.

"Do you have something better to do, Agent Carter?" He asked in a very scary voice that caused Bones to shudder.

"No, sir. Of course not." He mumbled.

"Good, because right now the only thing that matters is the innocent newborn that could still be alive and alone out there."

"All I meant was it might go faster if we had more help."

"I can't touch the evidence because it involves my son. The only thing I can do is give you suggestions because I knew her better than anyone in this room, which doesn't say much considering I didn't know her at all."

"Then what's the point?"

"The point, Agent Carter, is that I know how this sick twisted bitch thinks. Something that may be normal to you may be a clue to me."

"Yes, sir." Carter mumbled.

Bones had grabbed the coffee pot and started refilling the coffee cups of the agents who were helping find her son. She knew that they were all exhausted with short fuses, Booth especially, and she felt responsible since she is the one who convinced Booth to look at all of the evidence.

"Thanks, Bones." He said as she filled his cup and handed him the sugar.

"You're welcome." She let out a big yawn and reached behind her to rub her stiff neck.

"You should go home." He suggested as he came behind her, placing his hands on her neck and massaging gently.

"I'm not leaving. I'm here as long as your guys are here." She let out a soft sigh.

"You're so tense." He whispered in her ear.

"We're in a very tense situation so it makes sense that my muscles would be tense."

"Always the logical one aren't you, Bones?"

"You know I am. Why would you…"

"Hey what the hell is that?" Booth interrupted her. He quickly dropped his hands from her neck and stepped over to the table behind Agent Brooks.

"What is it, Booth?" Cullen asked.

"It's a business card. Pull it out of the bag, Brooks." Booth demanded. Brooks did and Cullen took it in his hand.

"It's a business card that belongs to Mike Clark from the Department of Child and Family Services." Cullen said softly.

"What does that mean?" Bones asked

"It means that we have a lead." Booth said.

"Do you think that Chase is…is in the foster system?" She mumbled.

"We don't know that, Bones." Booth said. He knew that for Bones the only thing worse than Chase being dead or with Julie would be her son in the system. "The only thing we know right now is Mike Clark from DCF either contacted or attempted to contact Julie about Chase."

"We have to call him." She pleaded.

"Dr. Brennan, it's two twenty in the morning. We won't be able to get in touch with him right now." Cullen explained

"But…" She tried to plead her case but Cullen wouldn't let her speak.

"Booth, why don't you and Dr. Brennan go home and get a few hours of sleep and meet me back in my office at eight sharp, and we'll call Mr. Clark then."

"Sounds good, sir." Booth agreed. "Thank you everyone for all of your hard work. We really appreciate it." He said to the agents. "Come on, Bones. Let's go home."

When they got home they both silently changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. She automatically laid her head on his chest and he snaked an arm around her. She placed his hand across his abdomen until she found his hand and she linked her hand with his. They lay in silence for about an hour, neither on sleeping because they were thinking of their son.

"What are you thinking about?" Booth whispered into the darkness while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Booth, what if he is in a foster home?" She asked tearfully

"Then he is being taken care in a good home."

"You don't know that, Booth. Foster homes aren't always good. Some of mine weren't and I don't want to think about my baby in that situation."

"Then don't, sweetheart. You have to think positive okay?'

"It's so hard."

"I know, Bones, but you have to try for me, for Chase."

"I'll try."

"That's my girl." He kissed the top of her head. "You know you never have told me about your experience in foster care." He felt her shake her head.

"Not tonight, Booth. If I tell you tonight it won't help me think positive."

"It was bad?"

"Some of it was, yes."

"You'll tell me about it some day."

"Yes. Someday I will tell you."

"Get some sleep, Bones. We have to get up in a few hours."

"You too." They kissed softly and quickly fell asleep.

--

"Mr. Clark, I'm Sam Cullen, Deputy Director of the FBI. I'm calling you regarding a kidnapping case." Booth and Bones were in Cullen's office and Cullen had Mike Clark on speakerphone.

"How can I help you, sir?"

"We found your business card in the apartment of the woman who kidnapped the son of one of my agents. Her name is Julie Davidson and she called the baby Seeley Booth." They all listened as Mike Clark typed on his computer.

"Sorry, no mother or baby by that name." Bones covered her mouth trying to contain her sobs.

"Tyler, Allison Tyler. That's the name that she gave the doctor." Booth spoke into the phone. They waited patiently while Mike typed into the computer again.

"I'm sorry. I have no matches."

"Dammit." Booth muttered under his breath,

"Mike we found your business card at her residence and the baby is gone. How many newborn infant boys did you take into custody during the last week?" Cullen asked.

"It will take me a few minuets to obtain that information."

"Obtain it and call me back with those names and addresses of their foster homes."

"Okay. I'll do that." Cullen disconnected the call and they all began to wait.

"What if he's not one of the babies?" Bones whispered

"Then we'll keep looking." Booth said as he stood up and began to pace. Fifteen minutes later Cullen's phone rang. Booth sat back down and took Bones' hand.

"Cullen."

"It's Mike Clark. I have a list of names and addresses for you."

"Give them to me." Mike began to rattle off the names and addresses.

"When I took these boys into custody most of the parents were either devastated or mad as hell except for one mother. She was very apathetic and she has never called me about her son."

"Which baby is that?" Bones asked.

"Patrick."

"Him, we need to see him." Bones told Cullen.

"Mr. Clark, Can you meet us at the home of Patrick Newton?"

"I have a court appearance in forty five minutes. I won't be able to meet you there for a couple of hours."

"Is there anyone else that could meet of there?" Bones asked

"There are but they wouldn't be able to make it before I could." Mike said

"We'll meet you there in two hours, Mr. Clark." Cullen said and he looked at Booth and Bones. "Why don't you guys go get some breakfast and meet me back here in an hour and a half and then we will go see the baby."

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh, Dr. Brennan." Cullen said as they headed out of the office. Bones turned and looked at Booth's boss. "Julie's lawyer is filing assault charges against you."

"Of course she is. It's okay for her to chain me to a damn wall for five months and kidnap my child, but God forbid I break her wrist."

"You broke her wrist, Bones?" He asked her as he led her out of Cullen's office.

"She tried to attack me and I just defended myself."

"Sure you did, Bones." He replied with a smirk. He was proud of his Bones for giving Julie a taste of what she deserved.

"Hey, Booth." They had just gotten into his SUV and were headed to the diner.

"Yeah?"

"I did something." He sent a concerned glance her way.

"What did you do?"

"I was so angry at her. I rubbed our relationship in her face."

"She deserved it."

"I threatened to kill her if Chase is hurt or if she tired to come at us again."

"After everything you have been through, threatening Julie is a natural reaction."

"I understand that but what frightens me is the fact that I meant it. I have never had the desire to kill before but if anything happens to Chase… I wouldn't hesitate in killing her." She said softly. Booth reached across and took her hand.

"You may feel like that now but I know that you would NEVER take another life unless you or someone you love is in danger. If Chase is hurt, yeah you'll be royally pissed off but you wouldn't kill Julie over that. Break another bone, quite possibly yes but you wouldn't kill her, you value human life too much, even if it is Julie's life."

"Thanks for believing in me." She whispered softly.

--

"Hello, Catherine, thanks for letting me stop by." Mike Clark said.

"Of course. Please come in." The four of them walked into the small house.

"As I told you over the phone Patrick may be a kidnapped child. This is Deputy Director Cullen from the FBI and these are the child in question parents, Special Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Catherine said.

"Thank you."

"Ma'am, could you please go get the child?" Cullen asked.

"Of course. Please excuse me." Catherine walked out of the room and Bones grabbed Booth's hand and clenched it tightly. When Catherine walked back into the room carrying a bundle Bones felt tears fill her eyes. She knew without seeing the child that it was Chase, it had to be. "This is Patrick." Booth and Bones leaned forward to examine the baby.

"Oh my God." Bones whispered.

**_Thanks for reading and for all of your awesome reviews. I really appreciate every one of them. How about sending me some more. Thanks Vebbie for your help with this chapter._**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

"Agent Booth. Dr. Brennan." Cullen had been trying to get their attention for the last five minutes but they have both been staring so intently at the baby that they had not heard him. "Booth." He shouted.

"Sir, it's Chase." Booth whispered.

"Are you sure?" Cullen asked, his heart soaring with joy for his agent.

"Look at his bone structure of his face. It's the same as Booth's, and his eyes - he has my eyes. They are the same shape as mine and just… look at him. He looks so much like Booth." Bones spoke up, never taking her eyes from her son.

Cullen looked over Bones' shoulder at the baby in the foster mother's arms. Even though he didn't know anything about the bone structure she was talking about, he could see the definite resemblance to Booth in the baby's face.

"Can I hold him?" Bones whispered. Catherine looked at Mike Clark who nodded so Catherine passed the baby to Bones.

"Hi, baby. Mommy and daddy are here." She said, as her tears fell. "We have missed you so much. I'm so sorry that I didn't protect you and I let that crazy lady take you." She leaned down and kissed his head. "I love you, Chase."

"Bones, can I hold him?" Booth asked softly. Bones turned to Booth and handed the baby to his father.

"Hey there, little man. I don't know if you remember me but I'm your daddy. I am so glad that you are okay. I've missed you so much." Booth looked at Catherine. "Thank you so much for taking good care of our son." He told her.

"Can we take him home now?" Bones asked Mike.

"I'm sorry but I can't release the baby into your custody until we have confirmation by DNA that he is your son." Mike said.

"I know that this is my son." She snapped.

"It has been a month since you have seen your son and I'm sure you realize that a baby can change dramatically in four weeks. Distraught people can see things that aren't really there. I believe that _you_ believe that this is your son, but until we have DNA results I cannot release him into your custody."

"I'm sure you can make an exception in this case." Cullen said but Mike shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

"How long?" Booth asked.

"I can put a rush on the test results but it could take up to a week."

"No, I'm not waiting another week to have my baby back home." Bones said.

'That's insane." Booth muttered.

"Booth, can I have a minute?" Cullen asked. Booth reluctantly handed the baby back to Bones and followed Cullen into the kitchen.

"Sir, I can't wait a week. Bones can't wait another week without Chase."

"Go and get the test done and while you do that I'm going to make a few calls to see if I can pull a few strings. I can't promise you anything but I'm going to call in a couple of favors and see what I can do for your family."

"I'll talk to Bones. Thank you, sir."

Booth went back into the living room and convinced Bones to go to the hospital and have the DNA test done. While they were there, she insisted that he have a full physical exam and thankfully Chase was fine. He was up to six pounds, still too small for being a month old but at least he was gaining weight. After they were done at the hospital, Mike allowed them to stay at Catherine's home for the day so they could spend time with Chase. For the first time since their son was born, Booth and Bones were able to put him to bed.

"Come on, Bones. It's time to go home." Booth whispered after Chase had fallen asleep.

"I can't leave him." Booth gently pried her fingers off of the crib.

"We'll see him again tomorrow. In fact, Cullen called me and we have a court date tomorrow morning at nine."

"Why do we have to go to court?"

"Cullen pulled a few strings, called in a couple of favors and we are going to court to see if they will let us take Chase home before the DNA results come back."

"Do you think they'll let us?"

"I don't know. The only thing we can do is try." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Come on. Let's go home." She reluctantly allowed him to lead her out of Chase's room.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay in your home and visit with Chase." Bones said softly through her tears.

"In my line of work I don't get to see parents that love their children as much as you two love your son. I really hope that you win your case tomorrow. Chase deserves to be with his family." Catherine said.

"Thank you." Booth said.

--

"Booth?" He looked up from the bathroom sink and found Bones standing in the doorway

"Yeah?"

"What if he's right?" She asked tearfully.

"What if who is right about what?"

"What if that baby isn't Chase? What if, because of my grief and desire to have Chase back that I have convinced myself that this baby is Chase and it's not him?" She looked terrified. Booth returned his toothbrush to the cabinet and walked over to her.

"Bones, what did you tell me when I thought that Chase was dead?"

"You need to be more specific. I said a lot of things."

"You told me that you would know if Chase were dead. You would feel it because you are his mother." She nodded. "When you looked at that baby who did you see?"

"I saw Chase."

"I believe you, Bones. I saw the baby and I believe that it's Chase."

"You do?"

"I do and I believe that if you looked at the baby and it wasn't Chase, no matter how badly you wanted it to be Chase you wouldn't say it was just to have a baby. Do you believe that Chase is the baby we found today?" Booth asked her gently.

'I know it's him."

"How do you know?"

"I'm his mother. I know my own child."

"My point exactly, Bones." She smiled at him and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Don't ever doubt yourself."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For believing in me when I didn't believe in myself."

"I'll always believe you. Always." This time it was her that started the kiss. She ran her fingers under his shirt, over his finely sculpted chest.

"Make love to me, Booth."

Seeley Booth did not have to be asked twice to make love to the beautiful woman standing in front of him. He quickly slipped off his tee shirt to give her better access, which she took full advantage of. She moved her hands to his back and she placed soft kisses over his chest, letting her tongue linger around his nipples. "Bones." He groaned as her tongue slid down his chest.

Her hands swiftly unbuckled his belt and she pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor. He stood there with his eyes closed relishing in the feeling of her lips caressing his inner thigh and when she took him into her mouth he let out a gasp of surprise. He was in a total state of bliss as she slurped, sucked and licked his raging erection.

He felt his balls tightening and he knew he was about to blow and Bones must have sensed he was about to lose control because she increased her rhythm and within seconds, with a grunt of her name, he was spilling himself into her mouth.

"That was amazing." He growled as he pulled her to her feet.

"Glad you enjoyed it." She said smugly.

"Bones, why are you still dressed?"

"You haven't undressed me yet."

"I must be slacking." He quickly pulled her shirt from her body and practically ripped her skirt and underwear off. He then lifted a giggling Bones into his arms and he deposited her on their bed and climbed on top of her, covering her mouth with his own.

"I love you." She whispered into the dark when his lips traveled down her neck to her breasts. This time she was doing the moaning as his tongue circled around her nipples. "Perfect, absolutely perfect." He murmured as his lips traveled further down south, leaving a trail of wet soft kisses in his wake. As soon as she felt his hot breath on her inner thigh she began to squirm beneath him. He easily slid two fingers inside of her swollen folds.

"So wet for me, Temperance." He said cockily and Bones could only grunt in response because his fingers were already working their magic, leaving her speechless. He easily found her engorged clitoris and he placed his lips around it and began to suck. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his neck, encouraging him to suck harder, which he did.

"Booth." She whimpered, when he removed his fingers. He quickly replaced his fingers with his tongue and delved deeply inside of her, savoring her sweetness. She screamed out his name and tightened her legs around his neck as her walls clenched around his tongue. He lapped up her juices until she finished trembling

"That was amazing." She told him as he kissed his way back up her body to her lips.

"I love you, Bones." He spread her legs with his knee and he placed the tip of his swollen cock right inside her entrance.

"Booth" She begged.

"What do you want Bones?" He asked he pushed into her a fraction more.

"You." She panted as she tried to arch her back to get him in further but he held her down.

"You have me." He pushed in again.

"You… inside of me."

"I'm already there." He pushed in a tiny bit more. He enjoyed making her beg.

"Deeper….all the…way."

"We'll you should have said so." He grinned as he shoved himself into her.

"Son of a bitch." She shouted. This time he allowed her to arch her back to allow him deeper inside her. He pulled out to the tip of her entrance again, she dug her short nails into his back, encouraging him and he pushed himself back into her and she yelped in pleasure.

"You like that, Bones?" She could only moan in pleasure. "I'll take that as a yes." He repeated the motion eliciting more moans.

"Harder…faster…please, Booth." She begged.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"Whatever you want, Bones." He began moving faster and harder within her. For the next hour the only sounds that could be heard in their bedroom was their thighs slapping together and grunts and moans of pleasure coming from their mouths.

"Booth, I'm coming again." She panted. She had already had two orgasms not counting the one prior to them having sex.

"Come on, sweetheart. Come for me one more time." He pumped himself faster within her. He was just as close as she was and he wanted to come with her.

"I…I…ahhhhh." She moaned.

"Open your eyes. I want to see how happy you are." She struggled to open her heavy eyelids and when she did he saw that they were filled with love and desire. "Bones." He shouted followed by Bones shouting "Booth." As their bodies began convulsing with pleasure. "Bones, I love you." He mumbled as he placed kisses all over her face. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, but you're suffocating me." After his orgasm he had collapsed on top of his girlfriend, never pulling out of her.

"Sorry." He reluctantly pulled out of her and rolled over on his back, taking Bones with him.

"That was…" She whispered.

"Hell yeah, it was." He kissed her head. "Sleep now, my sweet Bones. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Seeley."

"Goodnight, Temperance."

--

"Please state your name and your interest in this case please." Judge Holland ordered.

"Mike Clark, representing the Department of Child and Family Services."

"Carolyn Julian, representing the child in question's parents."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, the child's father."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, the child's mother."

"Sam Cullen, Deputy Director of the FBI."

"Now let me make sure I have this straight. Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, your child was kidnapped from the hospital right after his birth approximately one month ago." They both nodded. "The alleged kidnapper has been captured but the baby was turned over to social services." More nods. "How did you locate the child?"

"Mr. Clark's business card was discovered among the items collected from Ms. Davidson's house. I called Mr. Clark and we narrowed down the children that were placed into custody prior to Ms. Davidson's incarceration. I took Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan with me to the foster homes of those boys and they were able to positively identify the child known as Patrick as their son Chase." Cullen explained.

"May I speak Your Honor?" Carolyn spoke up and the judge nodded. "I have worked closely with Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan for years. They are both upstanding law abiding citizens. Dr. Brennan is a forensic anthropologist who identifies bodies for the FBI. She is the very best in her field and she has never mis-identified a body. She can identify bodies from a pile of bones, so I have no doubt that she could positively identify her own child. Your Honor, these great people have been without their son for the last month, the first month of that child's life. I know that the DNA results will conclude that Chase is the son of Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan but haven't they been apart long enough? They deserve to be back together as a family today."

"Mr. Clark do you have any doubt that the child belongs to Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan?"

"No, sir. I was able to see a family resemblance and I noted immediate bonding between the parents and the baby. When I first took the baby away from the kidnapper and placed him with his foster mother, Catherine, he showed no bonding with Catherine at all. She has had many children through her home and children always seemed to take well to her. Chase didn't, but as soon as Dr. Brennan took him into her arms I immediately noted the calming effect that she had with him. It was like he knew and recognized his mother." Bones reached over and grasped Booth's hand during Mike's speech.

"Agent Booth if you are given temporary custody of the baby, and you find out that the baby that you have been loving as your own son for a week isn't yours, will you be able to give him back?" Booth took a deep breath and stood.

"I already love that boy and if the DNA results return that he is not my son I will return him because I know how hard it is for a parent to be without their child."

"Dr. Brennan, same question."

"I know that the DNA results will come back showing that this baby is my son, Chase. I know my own child."

"Dr. Brennan, that's not what I asked you." Judge Holland said sternly.

"If the DNA results come back and tell me that the baby is not mine, which they won't, I will return the child."

"Thirty minute recess so I can make my decision." Judge Holland said.

The next thirty minutes were the longest in Booth and Bones' life. They walked through the courthouse, they walked outside of the courthouse, they walked across the street for coffee and they sat in nervous silence in the courtroom. Neither wanted to think of the possibility that their request wouldn't be granted. Finally, Judge Holland returned with his decision.

"After listening to all parties involved, I find myself agreeing with Ms. Julian. These parents have been through enough over the past month in regards to their son's kidnapping. Everyone involved is convinced that this baby is the child of Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth so I am granting temporary custody of Chase Booth to his them, permanent custody pending the DNA results."

Tears were running down their faces. "The only condition of my ruling is that if the DNA results come back showing that the child is not Chase Booth, then he will be returned immediately to Child and Family Services. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Your Honor." They both answered.

"Go get your son." Judge Holland ordered as he slammed his gavel. Booth and Bones jumped up and wrapped their arms around each other and sobbed.

"We got him, Booth. We finally got him back." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Let's go get him."

--

An hour later they were walking into the Jeffersonian with Chase in his mother's arms. It was long over due that their friends meet their son. It was business as usual. The squints were hard at work on the lab platform. Bones slipped away to her office while Booth went up to the platform. As soon as he swiped his card the squints turned around as he stepped up.

"Where's Bren?" Angela asked.

"What happened at court?" Cam asked.

"Where's the baby?" Jack asked and as usual Zach stood there in silence.

"Bones is in her office. We have something that we need to talk to you guys about." Booth said.

"Is Bren okay?"

"Just come with me." Booth ordered. Thankfully Booth was leading the way so they couldn't see the smile on his face. When they entered her office they found Bones sitting behind their desk. What they didn't see was Chase in his carrier on the floor next to her.

"What's going on, sweetie?" Angela asked as soon as everyone was seated.

"Booth and I have some news." Bones said. Booth went around her desk and picked up the baby.

"Is that…?" Cam asked and Booth and Bones nodded.

"We were granted temporary custody pending the DNA results." Angela stood up and rushed over to Booth.

"May I hold my nephew?" Booth handed the baby to Angela. "Oh my God. He is gorgeous." She stated.

"He's my boy. Of course he's gorgeous." Booth said smugly causing the room to burst out laughing and Chase to start crying because of the noise.

"Why is he crying?" Angela asked panicked.

"The noise scared him and he's not comfortable with strangers." Bones explained as Angela handed the baby back to her.

"Was Julie mean to him?" Zach finally spoke up.

"We don't think she hit him but she wasn't very mothering to him. He didn't like her and he knew she wasn't his mother so he cried all of the time which made Julie yell at him." Booth said sadly.

"He seems very comfortable with you two." Cam commented.

"I think he knows that we are his parents and that he belongs with us."

Two hours later, after all of the squints, including the baby shy Zach held Chase and got their baby fix, they left the Jeffersonian and headed to Rebecca's house so Parker could finally meet his brother. Parker opened the door before Booth even had a chance to ring the doorbell.

"Did you bring my brother?" He asked.

"Don't I even get a hello?"

"Hello, daddy. Did you bring my brother?" Booth couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, we did. Can we come in?"

"Parker, let your father, Temperance and the baby in." Rebecca ordered as she came to the door. "Sorry. He has been so excited."

"Don't worry about it." Booth moved to the side and let Bones enter the house.

"Where's the baby?" Parker asked.

"He's in the carrier." Bones gently answered.

"I can't see him."

"Parker, please go sit down and let them get the baby out." Rebecca told her excited son and he sulked to the living room. Once they were alone she turned to Bones. "I am so happy for you both. I'm so glad that you found him and Julie. I hope that bitch rots in prison for the rest of her life for what she did to you."

"You and me both. Would you like to hold him?" Bones asked her and Rebecca nodded eagerly. Booth had unstrapped Chase and handed him to Rebecca.

"I think he looks a little like Parker." She whispered softly.

"He does. They both have Booths facial bone structure."

"Daddy." Parker whined in the living room. Booth took the baby from Rebecca and joined Parker in the living room.

"Parker, this is your brother Chase." Booth introduced and Parker stared silently at the baby in his father's arms. "What do you think?"

"He's little." Booth smiled.

"Yes he is, but he'll get bigger. Would you like to hold him?" He nodded slowly. "Sit all the way back." Parker did as he was told. "Now it's very important that you are very gentle. Once you have him don't move. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Booth gently placed Chase in his older brother's arms. "Look, daddy. He is looking at me." Parker said excitedly.

"He sure is, bub." Bones grabbed her camera out of the diaper bag.

"Hey, guys, look at me." Both Booth boys looked at her and flashed the Booth charm smile and she quickly snapped the picture.

"Temperance, go sit with them." Bones gave her a tearful smile and joined the boys on the couch and Rebecca snapped their first full family photograph.

After they left Rebecca's house they headed home to finally begin their life together as a family. Chase was never out of their sight, not even for a nap. He was always in one of his parents arms at all times. Deep down, they were afraid if they let him out of his sight he would disappear again. By the end of the day they filled their memory card on the camera with pictures and they videotaped hours of Chase sleeping, feeding, being held, his first bath, and diaper changes. They were trying to make up for the month that he was gone but they knew they would never get it back.

"Bones, are you going to sleep standing up next to the crib all night?" Booth asked her. They had put Chase to bed almost an hour ago but she hasn't left his side.

"No, I'll sleep on the floor next to him."

"Come to bed, sweetheart."

"I don't want to leave him alone."

"I know but he's safe, sweetheart. Julie is in prison. We have a state of the art security system installed. We have the baby monitor set up and I have multiple guns throughout the house. He is safe."

"I'm not worried about his safety, Booth. We just got him back and I don't want to be away from him yet." Booth reached into the crib and picked up the baby. "What are you doing?" She asked him in a panicked tone of voice.

"We're going to bed."

"What?"

"He's going to sleep with us in our bed tonight."

"But we might hurt him." She followed him to their room.

"We won't." They crawled into bed with Chase in the middle. They were facing each other and Chase. Both of them had a hand on his tiny body, Bones' hand was on his belly and Booth's hand was placed on his head.

"As much as I loved holding him all day, if we keep it up he'll get spoiled and he'll never let us put him down." Booth wisely told her.

"I know. I just love having him in my arms."

"You'll have the rest of his life to hold him." He heard her sniffling from his side of the bed. "Bones?"

"I just can't believe that he is back. We have our son home." He leaned over and gently kissed her.

"Believe it, Bones. He is home, where he belongs."

"I love you, Booth."

"I love you too, Bones." He leaned forward and kissed his son. "Goodnight, little man. I love you. Sleep tight." Bones followed suit and kissed Chase.

"Goodnight, baby boy. I love you so very much."

_**Finally Chase is home where he belongs but don't forget about Julie. She isn't done causing problems for our little family just yet. **__**Thanks again Vebbie for your help.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

"Case number 458745-DP District of Columbia verses Julie Davidson charged with two counts of kidnapping." The bailiff read.

"Are all parties accounted for?" Judge Harmon asked.

"Carolyn Julian representing The District."

"Daniel Madsen representing the defendant Julie Davidson."

"Ms. Davidson, you have been charged with two counts of kidnapping. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Julie responded and Bones snorted.

"Not guilty my ass. That crazy bitch chained me to a wall for five months and she took Chase right out of the hospital." Bones whispered to Booth.

"Shhhh." Booth whispered.

"Any objection to bail Ms. Julian?"

"Yes your honor. Ms. Davidson is a former employee of the FBI and she has numerous contacts and methods of slipping out of sight. I request that the defendant be remanded in custody until the trial."

"I agree with your recommendation. No bail, defendant will remain in custody until the trial."

"Excuse me your honor, I want to request that the charges be dropped." Daniel spoke up.

"Is he serious?" Bones asked Booth.

"Shhh."

"On what grounds?" Judge Harmon asked.

"We can't verify that the evidence hasn't been tainted."

"Excuse me?" Carolyn spat.

"I would like to hear this explanation. Speak Mr. Mardsen."

"The alleged victims…"

"Did he just say alleged?"

"Bones please be quiet."

"But…"

"Shhh." She sighed irritably.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan and Chase Booth are directly involved with the lead agent on the cases Special Agent Seeley Booth." Daniel Mardsen continued.

"Is that true?' Judge Harmon asked Carolyn.

"Yes but…"

"Well we have a major conflict of interest." Booth shot to his feet.

"Excuse me your Honor, may I say something?"

"And you are?"

"Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Two minutes."

"Dr. Brennan is my girlfriend and Chase is my son. There was never an official kidnapping case opened on Dr. Brennan until I found her chained to a wall in Ms. Davidson's basement. I remained at the house for a few minutes while Deputy Director Cullen questioned me and then I went to the hospital to be with Dr. Brennan and I never returned to the house. I was not present when any evidence was collected."

"What about your son's case?"

"I never physically touched any of the evidence. I was there to lend my opinion regarding Ms. Davidson."

"Were you in the same room with any evidence that was collected either at the home of Ms. Davidson or at The Hoover building?"

"I was but I never touched anything. I just wanted to help find my son."

"I understand your desire to find your child but you could have compromised evidence in your favor."

"Your Honor, Agent Booth is one of the best and most honorable agents in FBI history. He would never compromise evidence, not even to find his child." Carolyn defended.

"You have no idea what a father would do for his child Ms. Julian."

"With all due respect your Honor but I know this father and he would do no such thing."

"As of right now I will dismiss the second charge of kidnapping until…"

"What?" Bones yelled standing suddenly causing Chase, who she was holding cry. She hasn't let him out of her sight since she got him back a week ago. "She took my son right out of my arms in the hospital."

"Dr. Brennan you will sit down right now. I will not tolerate any outbursts in my courtroom."

"Bones sit down." Booth gently tugged her arm until she was sitting beside him.

"But his ruling is crazy." She whispered and he shushed her.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Judge Harman continued. "I am dismissing the second count of kidnapping until evidence can be found that Agent Booth has not come in contact with. Once that is done Ms. Davidson will be recharged."

"Your Honor, since there is now only one count of kidnapping I request that you reconsider bail."

"Your Honor bail is ridiculous." Carolyn said. "For months she managed to stay hidden and torture this family. If you release her on bail she will do the same thing."

"My client is willing to wear an ankle monitor."

"Bail is set at one hundred thousand dollars. Trial will begin two months from today at nine am."

"One more request sir." Daniel said.

"What now?"

"I want to request a restraining order against Dr. Brennan."

"You've got to be kidding me." Booth mumbled.

"Your Honor, that is just crazy. Ms. Davidson was the one who kidnapped Dr. Brennan and chained her to a wall."

"Dr. Brennan broke my clients wrist."

"It was self defense." Carolyn defended.

"I will grant the restraining order. Ms. Davidson will be fitted for the ankle monitor." Bones snorted. "Dr. Brennan with the exception of the trial you must remain three hundred feet away from Ms. Davidson."

"That won't be a problem." She muttered.

Fifteen minutes later a woman walked up to Booth and Bones as they were leaving the courtroom.

"Excuse me Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth?"

"Can I help you?" Bones asked.

"I'm Julie's sister Laura. I want to apologize for the things that my sister did you. My family is posting her bail and we are going to get her the best possible help that money can buy."

"Has she always been crazy?"

"Bones that was rude." Booth told her.

"She told us all about you Agent Booth. She told us that she was pregnant and you two were getting married as soon as the baby was born. My sister and I tried to come for a visit but she always had an excuse for us not to come. If only we would have ignored her and come to town we may been able to stop her."

"It's not all your fault." Booth said kindly.

"That's kind of you Agent Booth. I wish you and your family happiness." Laura said and she walked away.

"Do you believe her Booth? Do you believe that Julie's family didn't know anything and that she really wishes us happiness?"

"I do Bones, I really do."

--

"Temperance you are being ridiculous." Booth snapped

"Is making sure that Chase will be taken care of by the best possible person ridiculous Seeley?"

"The agency has sent over their best qualified nannies to us to be interviewed and you have found something wrong with every one of them."

"They aren't good enough."

"How could they not be good enough Bones? They all have degrees in child development and most of them have raised children of their own."

"Having a degree doesn't mean that you can take care of a child." She snapped. Booth stood up and walked over to the couch, kneeled in front of her and took her hand.

"I know you're scared Bones."

"I'm not scared."

"Chase was taken from us for an entire month."

"I know that Booth. You don't have to keep reminding me. I was there." She tried to pull her hands away put he held tightly to them.

"You're afraid that if you let him out of your sight that we're going to lose him again but you can't hold on forever. You have to give him room to grow."

"But what if she comes back for him and I'm not here."

"I don't think that she wants Chase so I don't believe that she will come back for him. She has an ankle monitor, if she leaves her house the cops will be notified. We have hired a top-notch security team that has orders to shoot if Julie is seen. Bones, he will be safe."

"I…I…"

"You can't hide him from the world forever. It can't be good for Chase to be in his carrier on the platform while you work. He's going to be crawling soon and I don't want him crawling all over the lab. The trial starts in a few weeks and we can't take him with us. We need to hire a nanny so we can move on with our lives Bones, so Chase can move on." She stared at her son in silence for five minutes, pondering what Booth said.

"The third nanny we saw. Sandy Miller. I liked her the best." She finally relented and Booth stood and kissed her.

"I liked her too Bones. Let's give her a call and have her come over and meet Chase." Bones nodded tearfully. "You're doing the right thing. I'm proud of you."

When Booth walked away to make the call Bones picked up Chase and cradled him to her chest as tears fell from her eyes onto his head. She knew that Booth was right, she knew that she couldn't shelter Chase from the world forever but it was so hard to let him go. She didn't want to be away from him. The month that he was gone was enough time apart but deep down, very deep down she knew Booth was right she had to let go.

--

The first two days that Sandy was employed Bones stayed at the house but out of sight so Sandy and Chase could bond but close enough that if something went wrong she would be right there for her son but Chase didn't need her. On the third day Booth had to physically drag Bones out of the house and to the lab where she spent the four hours in her office watching the nanny cams that she had convinced Booth to install.

"Have you uncovered any devious activities?" Booth asked her when he walked into her office.

"Excuse me?"

"How are things going with Sandy and Chase?"

"Everything is perfect. Sandy is sweet and gentle with Chase and he has really taken to her. When he is awake she plays or reads to him and when he is sleeping she reads a book. She's perfect."

"Are you confident that Chase is in good hands?"

"I am."

"Then turn the monitor off and get your sexy ass to work. There are some bones in limbo that need to find their way home to their loved ones." With one last look at the screen she stood up and turned off the monitor. "That's my girl and when we get home I am disconnecting the cameras. We obviously don't need them." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You were right."

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you Bones."

"You were right Booth. Chase is fine and safe."

"I'm never going to let anything else happen to our son."

"I know that." She whispered in his ear before their lips met in a sweet kiss.

--

"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God." Booth said.

"How do you know Julie Davidson?" Carolyn asked her witness.

"We met at work. She was a fingerprint tech."

"What type of relationship did you have with her?"

"We dated causally."

"What changed that relationship?"

"My partner Dr. Brennan and I were closing a case out of town. We had a few drinks to celebrate and things became intimate between us."

"So you ended the relationship with Julie when you returned?"

"I tried."

"What do you mean you tried?" He knew that Carolyn was going to bring this up, she told him what her line of questioning would be but he still hated to admit out loud how weak he was.

"I told Julie that I had had feelings for Bones…err…Dr. Brennan but Julie wanted to continue our relationship regardless."

"So you were sleeping with two woman at once?" He turned red.

"No. I'm not that kind of man. Dr. Brennan severed our personal relationship the morning after. I didn't sleep with Julie until after that but she knew I wasn't in love with her. She knew going into it that I loved Dr. Brennan.

"Even though she severed your personal relationship."

"That's correct."

"Did you ever attempt to break things off with Julie again?"

"I did. When Dr. Brennan agreed to be my friend again I ended things with Julie permanently so I could concentrate on my relationship with Dr. Brennan."

"How did she take the news?"

"Not well. She was angry and hurt. She offered to act like Dr. Brennan so I would stay with her. It really creeped me out."

"So that was it. It was over?"

"I wish." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"It wasn't over. She came to me and told me that she was pregnant and I was the baby's father."

"Did you believe her?"

"No not at first."

"What changed your mind?"

"She showed me some blood work results that confirmed the pregnancy. Once I saw those results I told her that I would be involved in the child's life but that would be extent of our relationship."

"Can you tell the courtroom the circumstances regarding Dr. Brennan's disappearance?"

"I got a phone call from Dr. Brennan asking to come over to talk. I agreed but a few hours later she never arrived. I became worried so I went over to her apartment where I found a note telling me that she had left the country to go on an archeological dig."

"Was that unusual for her?"

"Yes and no. She always took vacations to go examine bones but it was always planned. She never would have left without telling me, her family or her best friend."

"So you immediately suspected that something bad had happened to her?"

"Not bad, just not right."

"Did you launch an investigation?"

"No. There was no just cause. She left me a letter; she emailed her resignation to The Jeffersonian. There was no ransom request and her apartment was in perfect condition. As far as anyone was concerned she did exactly what her letter said."

"But you didn't buy it?"

"No I didn't. Dr. Brennan and I came so far in our relationship that I knew that she would never of left like that. She never would have left without saying goodbye to her family, her best friend or to me."

"So what did you do?"

"On my own time I began calling all of the places that sponsored these digs to find out where she was but no one had any record of her joining them. I looked through hours of airport security footage but she wasn't on any tape. I spoke with a friend at homeland security and there was no record of her using her passport."

"So she didn't leave the country like her note said."

"That's what I believed."

"How did you come to the conclusion that Julie had taken Dr. Brennan?"

"I was having lunch with Angela and I updated her on my lack of progress locating Dr. Brennan. Angela actually brought up the possibility of Julie keeping Dr. Brennan."

"Why did she think that Julie took Dr. Brennan?

"She recalled an incident where Julie threatened Bones."

"Objection, hearsay." Daniel spoke up.

"Sustained. The jury will disregard Agent Booth's last statement."

"From her previous interactions she surmised that Julie was a very jealous of Dr. Brennan's and my relationship, in fact she was very jealous of any relationship I had with another woman. Angela is very protective of her best friend and she knew that Julie hated Dr. Brennan, with a passion. From talking to me and observing Julie Angela came to the conclusion that Julie really wasn't pregnant. Julie never let me touch her stomach; I never went to any doctor's appointments with her and supposedly the ultrasound machine ran out of paper so there were never any ultrasound pictures. Things with the pregnancy were not adding up and I had doubts that Julie was even pregnant. Julie's due date coincided to the night that Dr. Brennan and I consummated our relationship. I quickly came to the same conclusion that Angela did, Julie was not pregnant one, it was Dr. Brennan."

"Did you confirm this?"

"We confirmed that Dr. Brennan was pregnant. Angela called Dr. Brennan's physician, posing as Dr. Brennan and she was able to confirm that Dr. Brennan found out that she was pregnant the day she disappeared."

"What was your next step?"

"I called Julie and made a date with her for that night. Angela and I went to her house and I confronted her. She had been wearing a fake pregnancy belly. I gave Angela my gun to guard Julie while I searched the house for Dr. Brennan."

"Did you find her Agent Booth?" Booth had to take a deep breath before answering because every time he thought about the night he found her he wanted to cry.

"I found her nearly unconscious chained to wall in the basement." He glanced at Bones and saw the tears streaming down her face.

"What did you do?"

"I heard a gunshot so I ran to check on Angela and I found that Julie had gotten away and Angela was grazed with a bullet in the process. I called an ambulance and then I released Dr. Brennan from her chains and carried her upstairs to wait. When the ambulance came they took her away and I remained at the house until my boss, Deputy Director Cullen was done questioning me and then I drove straight to the hospital to be with Dr. Brennan."

"Thank you Agent Booth." Carolyn said.

"Does the defense have any questions for the witness?"

"Just a few." Daniel said. "Agent Booth, you led Julie on didn't you?"

"No I didn't. She knew exactly where I stood."

"Come on. Do you really believe that Agent Booth?"

"I do. I told her I was in love with Dr. Brennan."

"But you had sexual intercourse with her anyway?"

"I did."

"Why if you were supposedly in love with another woman?"

"I guess because she was willing and I couldn't be with who I really wanted to be with." He felt like such an ass saying those words. He glanced at Bones who was looking at the floor. Angela had a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"So let me get this straight Agent Booth. You couldn't be with who you really wanted to be with and you were horny so you used my client to satisfy your needs and then tossed her aside when you were done with her. No wonder she snapped." Carolyn was on her feet in a flash.

"Your Honor."

"The jury will disregard the defense's last statement. Mr. Mardsen I don't want to hear any more comments like that again."

"I apologize your honor." He sent a smug grin towards Booth. "I have no further questions."

"We'll recess for lunch and return at one. Agent Booth, you may step down."

"What the hell was that?" Booth asked Carolyn through clenched teeth.

"He's setting the scene for guilty by insanity." Carolyn said.

"That was uncalled for. She didn't need to hear that. Why did he only ask me about my sex life? Why didn't he ask me about the kidnapping?"

"Because the kidnapping case is iron clad. He is really pushing for insanity."

"He's an asshole."

"Relax Cherie. He was just doing his job." Sighing he went over to Bones who was standing right behind the attorney table. He pulled him to his chest for a hug. She weakly wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. Are you okay?" He felt her nod but he didn't believe her. He pulled her away so he could look into her eyes and when he did he saw that they were full of hurt and tears. "My sweet Bones. I'm so sorry." Before she could respond they heard Julie's voice.

"Temperance how is your son Chase and his nanny? Are they safe?"

_**Thanks so much for reading. Please review. **_


	19. Chapter 19

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

Booth felt his blood turn cold when Julie asked about Chase and Sandy. Bones shrank against him, clenched his arm with a death grip and turned pale. "Get her the hell away from us." He muttered and an agent grabbed her by the arm and escorted her out of the courtroom. Booth grabbed his phone out of his pocket and hit speed dial one, to call his house. "Hi Sandy, its Seeley."

"Hi. Mr. Booth. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I was calling to check on Chase. Is everything okay with him?"

"He's fine. He just woke up from his nap." Booth relaxed slightly when he heard his son cooing in the background.

"Any problems? Any weird phone calls, noises, anyone stop by?"

"No nothing like that at all. Mr. Booth should I be worried?" Sandy asked.

"No nothing to worry about. I guess I'm just being over cautious. If you have any problems call me right away."

"I will." After he disconnected with Sandy he called Jim one of the security guys he hired.

"Jim its Booth. Anything suspicious?"

"No it's been quiet."

"No suspicious cars driving up and down the street, no one trying to come and sell anything?"

"No nothing like that. So far just two cars have been down the cul de sac but they were people that lived there."

"Have you checked the perimeter lately?"

"Twenty minutes ago."

"Do it again." Booth demanded.

"Come on Booth, I know how to do my job." Jim was a former FBI agent who went into private security. Booth knew that his old friend could help keep his family safe.

"Humor me Jim."

"All right. I'll call you if I come up with anything questionable."

"Is he okay?" Bones whispered when Booth hung up his phone. He turned to look into her tear filled eyes.

"He's fine Bones."

"Are you sure? You can't be sure. You didn't see him. We should go home and check on him. Sandy could be lying." She was panicking and no one could really blame her. He gently pried her death grip off of his arm and then took her hands in his own,

"Bones he's fine. I talked to Jim and he said that it's all been quiet and I heard Chase cooing in the background."

"Did he sound okay?"

"He sounded happy. Come on, let's get something to eat." He led her out of the courtroom.

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled.

"I know but we need to get out of here for awhile." He looked at his watch and saw that they only had thirty minutes before they had to be back and that wasn't enough time so they went to the courthouse cafeteria along with Angela and Jack.

"How did she know about Chase and Sandy?" Bones asked as they all sat down with their food. Booth made her get a salad but she had no intention of eating it.

"It was probably just a lucky guess sweetie." Angela told her.

"I don't believe in lucky guesses. She must be following us or something." She needed a tangible reason as to why Julie knew about her son's nanny.

"It was a logical conclusion Bones. She knows that Rebecca and I have a nanny for Parker and when I thought that she was pregnant we talked about getting a nanny for the baby. Since we are both here along with Angela and Jack it's a logical assumption that Chase is at home with a nanny. I really don't think that we have anything to worry about because she didn't say Sandy's name. She just said his nanny." He reached across the table and took her hand. "Chase is safe Bone. I promise." She nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I just hate this. She is so unstable and could easily snap and hurt him. She should be in prison. She could be following and spying on us. Maybe that's how she knew about Sandy."

"According to her ankle monitor, she is either at home or here. She's not been anywhere near our house."

"I don't like it. I have a really bad feeling."

"It will be over soon and she will be in prison where she belongs." Angela encouraged.

They finished the rest of their meal in silence and when Angela sensed that Booth wanted some time alone with Bones, probably to talk about his testimony, she drug Jack off on a coffee search.

"You wanna walk outside, get some fresh air?" She nodded and they stood, leaving their dishes on the table, linked hands and headed outside, neither of them noticing Julie hiding and glaring at them in a dark corner.

As soon as they walked past her, she slipped into the cafeteria and went over to the table they had just vacated. Looking around she made sure that no one was watching her, she pulled a plastic bag out of her purse and casually grabbed Bones' coffee cup, slipped it into the bag and then into her purse. She had a smug smile on her face as she walked out of the cafeteria. She had been waiting for this opportunity for awhile. She was going to bring the bitch down.

--

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that shit this morning Temperance." He told her softly.

"You have nothing to apologize for Booth."

"It couldn't have been easy to hear it."

"It wasn't as if I didn't already know what transpired between the two of you."

"I have so many regrets Bones, so many things I wish that I would have done differently. I wish that I would have fought harder for you. I wish that I wouldn't have let you walk away from me that day. I wish that I would have forced you to face your feelings for me. I wish that I would have followed you home instead of going back to my place. I wish I would have sent Julie home and I wish like hell I never would have slept with her. I'll regret that for the rest of my life. I put your life and Chase's life in danger because of one stupid choice that I made with my penis instead of my brain." That last comment made her smile softly. She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"This isn't all your fault. I've done many things I regret too. I felt so strongly for you, stronger than I've ever felt before and it terrified me so I did what I always do, I ran and pushed you away. If I would have admitted to myself how much I loved you then Chase and I wouldn't have been taken and we wouldn't be standing outside the courthouse worried sick if that physco bitch was going to try and hurt us again." Tears began rolling down her face. "I'm sorry Booth. This is all my fault." He quickly pulled her into his arms and ran his fingers through her hair. "I hate that you and Chase have to pay for my mistakes."

"Sweetheart we aren't paying for your mistakes. We both screwed up and made mistakes but the only one who is to blame here is Julie. She is mentally unstable and needs help. Hopefully she will get that in prison."

"Do you think we are going to win?"

"I really do." He glanced at his watch and reluctantly pulled away from Bones. "Speaking of which, we need to head back. Are you ready to testify?"

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Are you sure? You're going to have to talk about what happened. I'm worried that it's going to bed hard for you."

"You've told me multiple times how strong that I am. I know that it'll be hard for me but I know I can do it. I will do anything necessary to put Julie away." He slung an arm around her shoulder and together they walked back into the courtroom.

--

"Dr. Brennan how did you meet Julie Davis?" Carolyn began her questioning.

"Agent Booth brought her to lab once so we could meet her before one of their dates."

"Did you like her?"

"We only met briefly and I didn't form an opinion about her one way or another."

"Were you jealous of their relationship?"

"No not at all."

"But you claim you're in love with him."

"I was. I am but when he and Julie began their relationship I hadn't admitted it to myself. We were just friends, best friends and he seemed to be enjoying her company and his happiness is what was important to me."

"What changed your relationship from best friends to lovers?"

"We were out of town closing a case. It was a particular trying case so we decided to celebrate bringing a killer of two innocent children to justice by having a drink. One drink led to another and another until we both were intoxicated. We ended up in his room and we had intercourse." Glancing at Booth she saw a blush creep to his cheeks.

"What happened the next morning?"

"I woke up with a horrible hangover and the memory of the night before. I told him that I loved him and he told me the same. I know that it sounds crazy but I got really scared so I did what I do best. I pushed him away. I told him that it was a mistake and I didn't mean anything I said."

"Did accept that?"

"Of course not. He knows me very well and he knew exactly what I was doing. We fought like crazy and by the time we arrived back at The Jeffersonian I told him that I didn't want anything but a working relationship from him and if he tried to be intimate with me I would file sexual harassment charges against him." A quiet laughter filled the courtroom.

"Did he agree to your terms?"

"Surprisingly he did."

"How long did this new relationship last?"

"A few weeks."

"What changed it?"

"I was miserable without my friend in my life."

"So what did you do?'

"I asked him if we could be friends again and he agreed."

"Was that before of after you found out you were pregnant?"

"Before. He wanted to take me to lunch that day but I had my doctor's appointment so I couldn't go. I found out a few hours later that I was pregnant."

"So you had no idea when you went to see him that afternoon that you were pregnant?"

"No I didn't have a clue. I was very fatigued and I thought that I was anemic. I went in for confirmation of anemia and walked out pregnant."

"Did you tell Agent Booth about the baby?"

"I made arrangements to tell him but I never got the chance."

"Why not?"

"On my way to see him Julie kidnapped me."

"Can you tell the court what happened?" She took a deep breath.

"I had just unlocked my car when I felt an electrical shock run through my body and I fell to the ground unconscious." She took a deep breath to keep from crying.

"Do you need a moment Dr. Brennan?" Carolyn asked gently.

"No I'm okay."

"Okay so then what happened?"

"I woke up with my hands and feet tied together and Julie was in front of me pointing a gun at me. She told me that she was going to kill me because I stole her man."

"Obviously she didn't kill you because you are sitting here in front of us."

"I told her that I was pregnant and I begged for my child's life. She still was going to kill me until I told her that Agent Booth was my baby's father. She then came up with her plan to keep me until my baby was born and then pass him off as her own."

"Agent Booth got a letter from you, in your writing, stating that you were leaving and you e mailed your resignation to The Jeffersonian. Why did you do that?"

"Julie forced me to write the letter and to give her my password for my email account and she wrote and sent my resignation to The Jeffersonian not me."

"Force you how?"

"She had her gun pointed at my womb." Booth flinched at her words and glared at Julie. "She said that she would kill our child if I didn't write exactly what she told me to write."

"What happened next?"

"Once she got what she needed she attacked me with the tazer again and the next time I woke up my arms and legs were handcuffed and I was chained to the wall in her basement."

"What were your living conditions like?"

"It was very cold. She was kind enough to give me a thin blanket and mattress to sleep on. I was also given a bucket to take care of my bathroom bathroom needs."

"Did she feed you?"

"Usually once a day she brought me a bottle of water and a sandwich."

"That's it?"

"Yes that's it."

"That's a shame. A pregnant woman needs to eat more than a sandwich."

"Objection your honor." Daniel Mardsen yelled.

"Sustained. Ms, Julian keep your personal comments to yourself."

"I apologize your honor. Dr. Brennan were you concerned with the health of your child?"

"I was. I had never been pregnant before but I knew that I should have been bigger then I was and I knew something was wrong when I began to have contractions."

"Did you tell your captor about your concerns?"

"I did but she told me I was fine."

"Did she physically hurt you?"

"Yes. She would hit me with the butt of her gun on multiple occasions."

"Did you try to escape?"

"I did but I couldn't release the cuffs and eventually I became too weak to try anything. By the time Agent Booth found me I was so weak I could hardly move."

"Do you know how long she kept you captive?"

"Five months. I kept track in my head."

"Why didn't you give up?"

"I wanted my child to live. I fought for the life of my child. I knew that if Chase was born and she killed me Booth would keep him safe and that's all that mattered to me. I wanted our baby to have a chance at life, even if I died in the process."

"Thank you Dr. Brennan, I know that was difficult for you to talk about."

"Mr. Mardsen, do you have any questions for the witness?"

"I do but just a few. Dr. Brennan when you slept with Agent Booth for the first time you were in a relationship with Patrick Morrison correct?"

"I..uhhh…Patrick and I didn't have a relationship per say."

"Yes or no Dr. Brennan were you sleeping with Patrick when you slept with Agent Booth?"

"What does that have to do with this case?" She asked

"Your honor." Daniel said

"Dr. Brennan answer the question." She sighed.

"Yes I was sleeping with Patrick when I slept with Agent Booth but it wasn't serious between…" Jack had hold Booth down because he was ready to kill that damn defense attorney.

"So both you and Agent Booth were involved with other people when you slept together?"

"In a way yes."

"So in a way you were the other woman?" Booth shot him a death glare

"Objection your honor."

"Sustained."

"Dr. Brennan how would you feel if you found out Agent Booth slept with another woman while he was sleeping with you?"

"Your honor, this line of questioning is just plain out of line." Carolyn shouted.

"Mr, Mardsen is there a point besides degrading Dr. Brennan's character?"

"There is your honor, if you would just give me some leeway."

"Get there and quick."

"Yes sir. Dr. Brennan would you like me to repeat the question?"

"No. It won't be necessary. I would be very angry if Agent Booth slept with another woman."

"So you can understand why my client got so angry with you?"

"No I can't. First of all Booth and Julie were not sleeping together when we did. Secondly Patrick and I were friends with advantages, free to see other people if we desired to do so. I would be very angry if Booth slept with another woman but I would never chain that woman to a wall for five months and try to steal her baby." She wiped away the angry tears that were falling with the back of her hand. "Only truly evil people would do that."

"I have no more questions for this witness." Daniel said.

"Julie is insane and evil. She kidnapped me and chained me to a wall…:"

"No more questions Dr. Brennan." He repeated.

"Dr. Brennan you may step down." The judge ordered. Bones stepped down from the witness stand and stormed back to her seat, glaring at Julie the entire time. When Booth tried to comfort her she pulled away from him. She was not in the mood to be comforted.

As soon as the judge gave his instructions to the jury regarding the finding of a verdict he dismissed them for the day. When the rest of the courtroom was dismissed Bones stormed out of the courtroom with Booth following behind her.

"What the hell was that?" She shouted when they got onto the road.

"He is trying to make Julie look insane."

"I was the victim. I was the one she chained to a fucking wall for five months and it was my child that she took from my arms." She yelled at him. "That bastard made me look and sound like a whore." She broke down in sobs. He gently rubbed her knee as she cried. By the time he pulled into their driveway she was down to a soft whimper. "I'm not a whore."

"Of course you're not Bones." Seeing his Bones crying and hurt like this made him want to send his fist through the jaw of that smug cocky bastard defense lawyer. "Daniel Mardsen is a slime ball Bones who will do whatever he can to win a case."

"Is he going to win the case Booth?" She asked as she climbed out of the SUV. He came around to her side before answering.

"No he's not going to win and he knows it. That's why when he questioned us both he never asked about the kidnapping. He only asked us about our sex lives. He was trying to find a reason that would cause her to snap and kidnap you. If he succeeds then she may get a lighter sentence."

"Do you think that she will get it, a light sentence?"

"I don't know Bones. Jury's are unpredictable but I think that Carolyn was able to prove that she was a manipulative bitch."

"I hope so."

When they got into the house Chase was just waking up from his nap so Bones warmed him a bottle to feed him. She really wanted to nurse Chase and she hated that Julie took that away from her, from both of them. Nursing was a great way to form a bond between mother and child and breast milk was better for a child's immune system. Even if Julie was sent to prison for the rest of her life it wouldn't make up for what she stole from them.

"Do you want to come with us?" Booth asked her when she finished burping Chase. Every Wednesday he took Parker and Chase to the park for some male bonding time.

"No. I have a slight headache so I think I'm just going to take a nap."

"Are you sure? Parks would love to see you."

"I'll be fine. Have fun with your boys." She gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"I love you Bones." He told her softly.

"I know. I love you too."

--

They received a call at nine the next morning telling them the jury reached a verdict. An hour later they were all sitting in the courtroom waiting to hear the verdict, everyone that is except for Julie.

"Mr. Mardsen, where is you client?"

"I'm not sure. I was unable to reach her this morning but I left messages on both her home machine and cell phone."

"What is the status of her ankle monitoring?"

"According to the reading she is in her apartment."

"Send an officer over to her apartment and get her here now." The judge ordered and a cop quickly left the courtroom.

"Why isn't she here Booth?" Bones whispered.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling."

_**I would love to read a review with your thoughts. **_


	20. Chapter 20

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

**_Yesterday_**

Julie was on top of the world. Since the stupid trial began she had waited for the perfect opportunity to get that bitch's prints, but they always left and went out to eat. Today, because Brennan was rattled by her testimony and Julie's little comment about that brat and his nanny, she had to be comforted by Seeley, so they didn't have time to leave the courthouse and they had to eat there. They were so distracted that they didn't even see her hiding in the corner. It was too easy to get the coffee cup; it was as if that man-stealer was asking her to set her up.

During the cross examination it was hard to keep the smile off her face. She was giddy with anticipation of what was to come. Dr. Temperance Brennan was going to live to regret the day that she stole Julie's man. No one had ever taken something away from Julie Davis and gotten away from this. After court was adjourned for the day, she acted like she was listening to her lawyer telling her everything was going to fine. She didn't really care right at that moment because no matter the jury said, she knew that the doctor would be the one to pay for the crime.

As soon as Daniel shut his damn mouth, she slithered out of the courtroom and rushed back to her apartment. She had a schedule to keep. As soon as she was home she unhooked her ankle monitor and threw it on the coffee table. She was a genius, and figuring out how to disable the ankle monitor and have it appear as if she was still wearing it was a piece of cake. As soon as she was free from her restraint she jumped back in her car and headed in the direction of Seeley's house. She knew exactly where to park her car and which yards to sneak through so the stupid security people wouldn't see her. She had been watching and observing them since she was put on house arrest.

That's how she knew that they hired a nanny for the brat. She knew that every Wednesday, Seeley took Chase and Parker to the park and normally she followed them and watched but not today. She needed to make sure he went to the park because it was crucial to her plan. She smiled when she saw him carry the baby seat out to his SUV. Her smile grew larger when Temperance didn't come with him. Everything was falling into place.

She quickly returned to her car and flew home. She had a timeline that she had to keep to. She grabbed her gun and walked into the room where she had been keeping them.

"It's time." She told them with a smile.

"Julie, you don't have to do this." Laura begged tearfully.

"I do. If you had kept your mouth shut instead of siding with that bitch you would have been fine. You're my family and you sided with that man-stealing bitch. That's something that I just can't forgive."

"We can work this out. Please, just give us a chance." Jamie begged her sister.

"Sorry. I'm doing what needs to be done." Without another thought, she raised the gun and fired one shot into each of her sisters. Once that was done, she got to work, setting up her sworn enemy.

_**Back in the courtroom the following day. **_

"Your Honor, Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth have put enough of their life on hold. Instead of waiting for Ms. Davis to show can the verdict be read so they can get on with their lives?" Carolyn asked after twenty minutes of waiting.

"I have no problem with that. Mr. Marsden, do you have any objection to this?"

"No." He mumbled. He tried to come up with a good reason to hold off the reading of the verdict but he was unable to come up with a plausible cause.

"Very well. Bailiff, please escort the jury in." They waited patiently for the jury to be brought in. Booth and Bones' linked hands and Angela held Bones' other hand. "I understand that you have reached a verdict."

"Yes, sir." The foreman said. "We the jury find Julie Davis guilty of kidnapping." A cheer went up throughout the courtroom.

"I wish to pull the jury." Daniel stated and he was given permission but it was pointless, every juror found Julie guilty.

"Do you have a sentence recommendation?" The judge asked

"We recommend the maximum sentence allowed by law." The foreman stated and another cheer went up.

"Mr. Mardsen, sentencing will be tomorrow at nine. Make sure your client can fit it into her schedule."

"Yes, sir." He mumbled.

After the jury was thanked for their service they were dismissed and then the court was dismissed. After a bunch of congratulatory hugs were given Booth, told all of their friends to meet at their home for a celebration. They knew that Julie would be found guilty so they had set up for a party at their house. Before they left the courtroom, Booth pulled Bones into his arms and kissed her gently.

"It's finally over." She told him, with tears in her eyes when they broke apart.

"It's finally over." He concurred. "Now, we can put this nightmare behind us and start living our lives."

"Let's do it." She said with a smile.

--

The party was in full swing and everyone was having a blast. Chase was being passed around and he was enjoying all of the attention he was getting, though one of his parents was always a step or two away from him.

"Excuse me." Bones' yelled into the room but she couldn't be heard above the happy chatter. She tried a few more times without success before Booth stepped in.

"Will everyone please shut up?" He shouted and the conversations quickly stopped. "Thank you." He said with a smirk.

"Daddy, you shouldn't say shut up. It's not a nice word." Parker spoke up. Even though it was a school day, Rebecca let him stay home and celebrate with his family.

"You're right, Parker. I'm sorry that I said shut up but Bones and I have something to say to all of you, our friends and family. Thank you all for being here to celebrate this happy time with us. It has been a very trying year for all of us and you all have been wonderfully supportive. We wouldn't be standing here today without your love and support."

"Ange, my best friend, I have to wonder if we would be standing here today if you hadn't seen what Booth was unable to." Bones said tearfully. "Now don't get me wrong, I know that Booth would have found us, but because you weren't directly involved with Julie you saw things as an outsider, something that Booth normally does. Thank you for believing that I wouldn't have abandoned you, my job or Booth. Thank you for pushing Booth. Thank you for your part in bringing us home. I love you." Bones walked over and embraced her sobbing friend.

"Sam." Booth began speaking to his boss who insisted that he call him by his first name outside of the office. "Without your support I wouldn't have been able to bring Bones or Chase home. You gave me everything I needed to find them even when there was no physical evidence that she was taken, you trusted my gut and I can't begin to express what that means to me. I can never thank you enough for what you did to help find Chase. Thank you for never giving up on bringing our son home; even when it looked hopeless you had faith that we would find him. Thank you, sir, for giving me back my family."

Booth and Bones spent the next hour going around the room thanking everyone for their part in bringing their family together. Their friends could see that a weight had been lifted off of their shoulders and they were finally able to relax and enjoy being a family without the fear of Julie coming and ruining it. When all of their thanks had been issued, they turned to each other.

"I've told you this before, Booth, but I want to say it in front of everyone. Thank you for finding us, for not believing that I took off. During this past year we have been through good and bad things, more bad than good, but I believe that we are stronger because of it. Thank you for not giving up on me - on us, after Chase was taken. I treated you so badly, I blamed you and I shouldn't have done that. I knew that it wasn't your fault but I was hurting so badly and Julie wasn't around to blame. I would have left me if I were you but you didn't. You stayed and continued to love me. I can't recall a time when I have ever been so happy and it's all because of you." He reached out and wiped her tears from her cheek.

"Oh, Bones, you have cried so much over this past year, held so much pain and hurt. I'm glad that they are finally happy tears. Most women wouldn't have survived what you went through, but my Bones didn't give up. You not only survived, you fought back and because of that Julie is being punished for hurting you and Chase. You've made me just as happy, Bones." He placed his thumb under her chin. "No matter how hard you try you can never push me away. You and I are together, for the long haul, babe."

"Don't call me babe." She mumbled, looking deep into his eyes. Their friends felt like intruders due to the way they were staring at each other but Angela quickly rectified that.

"Kiss already." She shouted and everyone quickly started chanting, "Kiss."

"We shouldn't disappoint our audience." He said with a smirk, bringing his face closer to hers.

"No we really shouldn't." Grinning, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his chest while her arms automatically wrapped around his neck. They closed their eyes and their lips met in a sweet gentle kiss, eliciting a cheer from their friends. "I love you." She whispered when they broke apart.

"I love you, too." He whispered back, his breath against her neck causing her to shiver.

"So how about a toast?" Booth asked the group. Angela went around the room and made sure that everyone had champagne in their glass and gave sparkling grape juice to Parker. Booth raised his glass. "To friends, to family, and to Julie going to prison for a long time."

"Here, here." The room shouted as glasses clinked.

From across the room, Bones heard Chase start to fuss. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was time for him to eat. She went into the kitchen and quickly made up his bottle. By the time she made it back to the living room, her son had become extremely unhappy.

"Hey there, little man." She said taking her fussing son from her father. "Let's get some food in your belly and then you can take your nap."

On the way to Chase's room she walked past Parker's room and saw him playing alone. She didn't realize that he had even slipped away from the party.

"Hey, Parker." He looked up in surprise.

"Hi, Bones."

"I was wondering if you would mind feeding Chase for me?" His eyes lit up with happiness.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Can you help me out?" He nodded eagerly. "Okay, climb up on your bed." He did as he was asked and Bones propped his pillows up next to him. She showed him how to hold his arms and then she placed Chase in them. "Now, make sure you hold the bottle up so there is always milk for him."

"I can do it, Bones."

"I know you can." She handed him the bottle and watched as he gently placed it in Chase's mouth. Chase immediately started to suck the milk down and Parker watched in awe. Bones didn't want Booth to miss this so she pulled out her cell and called him even though he was right downstairs because she didn't want to leave the boys alone.

"Bones?"

"Grab the camera and come up to Parker's room."

"Ummm okay." A few minutes later she heard his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. "Is everything okay?" He asked her.

"You need to see this." She pushed him into Parker's room and watched as his eyes lit up when he saw his two boys together He brought the camera to his eye and he snapped a picture. "Go sit with your children." She instructed, taking the camera from him and pushing him towards the bed.

"Daddy, look how fast he is drinking."

"He's hungry. You're doing a great job."

"It's easy." He said simply.

"Hey, boys, say cheese." Parker and Booth looked up and flashed identical smiles for the camera. "Perfect."

--

"Look at him go Bones." Booth exclaimed as Chase rolled over on his back. Their guests had been gone for hours and they were sitting on the floor with Chase.

"He hates being on his belly. Why are you torturing him?" Bones asked as he flipped Chase back on his belly.

"I'm not torturing him. I just want to see him roll over." He turned his attention to his son. "Come on, big guy. Show daddy how it's done."

"You're impossible." She scolded as Chase struggled to roll over but as soon as he did she joined Booth in clapping. They continued to play on the floor until the doorbell rudely interrupted their family time.

"Who on earth could that be?" Bones wondered.

"I'll find out." He pulled himself to his feet. "By the way, I think he needs to be changed." She sniffed the air and smelled the gift Chase had left.

"Well doesn't your daddy have perfect timing? Come on, let's get you nice and fresh." When she returned a few minutes later she found Booth in the living room with two agents she recalled seeing before and he looked furious. "Booth, what's going on?"

"Dr. Brennan, can you please hand me the baby?" She tightened her grip on Chase.

"No. The DNA test came back and Chase is our son."

"This isn't regarding the DNA test." Agent Newman told her.

"I'm not giving you my baby." She looked desperately at Booth. "Why do they want to take him?"

"They aren't taking him, Bones. They want to take you." He gently took Chase from her arms.

"Take me? Booth what the hell is going on?" Before he could answer her Agent Jacobs stepped forward.

"Dr. Brennan, I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Julie and Laura Davis." She stood there in shocked silence as the cuffs were placed on her wrists and her rights were read to her. Booth looked like he was going to vomit.

"Arrest? Murder?" She finally snapped out of her funk. "Julie? Wait, Julie's dead?"

"That's correct, Dr. Brennan." Agent Newman said.

"This is ridiculous. I didn't kill her. I have been home all day with family and friends celebrating her conviction."

"She was killed yesterday."

"I didn't do this. I was with Booth all day at court and all night here with him."

"We'll discuss this at our office."

"Bones, I'm going to call Carolyn. Don't say anything until we get there."

"I did nothing wrong. I don't need a lawyer."

"Bones, can you for once just listen and do as I ask?" He snapped.

"Fine." She resigned.

"Let's go." Agent Jacob said.

"Wait." Booth asked the agents. They stopped before they walked outside so he could say goodbye, as a professional courtesy. He quickly kissed her.

"I didn't do what I am being accused of."

"I know." He told her softly. "I'll see you soon." He stood by the door and watched her until the car was out of site then he placed Chase in his bouncy chair and ran to the bathroom to puke. For the first time in their relationship he lied to her. He didn't know that she didn't do it. He never thought she was capable of maliciously killing someone but that was before Julie came into her life. Yesterday they weren't together all night like she told them; she was alone for a few hours while he took the boys to the park, plenty of time to kill her, and the agents that arrested her told him that her fingerprints were found all over Julie's house and the murder weapon.

"What the hell took you so long?" Carolyn asked Booth forty-five minutes later.

"I had to wait for a sitter. Is she okay?"

"She's great for a woman accused of murder. She wouldn't let them start questioning her until you got here."

"Can I be with her?"

"As long as the only time you speak is when you are spoken to by one of the other agents or myself. Do I make myself clear?" He nodded and followed her into the interrogation room.

"Are you all right?" He asked as soon as he saw her.

"Booth, what did I say?" Carolyn snapped.

"I just asked her how she was."

"What did you say?" Bones asked Carolyn.

"I told him not to speak unless he was spoken too." Before anyone could respond the two agents that arrested her walked in. "What evidence do you have against my client?"

"We'll be asking the questions, Ms. Julian." Agent Jacobs told her.

"Then get to asking."

"Dr. Brennan, where were you yesterday between four and six?"

"At home."

"Can anyone verify that?"

"Booth was with me."

"Agent Booth, is that correct?"

"No. It's not." He winced when she shot him a vicious glare. As much as he loved her he couldn't force himself to lie for her.

"Why are you lying?" She asked with tears in her eyes. He looked at Carolyn who nodded at him to continue.

"I was at the park yesterday with Chase and Parker."

"Oh my God. I completely forgot about that. He's right. He did leave to go to the park and I had a headache so I took a nap."

"Did anyone call you or stop by?"

"If they did, I never heard them."

"Do you own a gun?"

"I do. I have a 38 revolver."

"Do you have a 22?" She shook her head. "Have you ever been to Julie Davis's apartment?"

"I don't even know where she lives." Julie never returned to the apartment that she lived in with Chase.

"We found the bodies of Julie and Laura Davis, both had been fatally shot with a 22."

"It wasn't me because I don't own a 22."

"We traced the gun and it came back registered to you." Booth's head shot up. He had never seen her with a 22. "We also found your prints throughout the apartment and on the murder weapon."

"That's impossible. I never bought a 22 and I've never been in her apartment. I did not kill that woman or her poor sister." She reached over and took Booth's hand. "I would never hurt anyone."

"But you threatened her, we have it on tape."

"If you have it on tape then you need to listen carefully because I said that I would kill her if Chase was hurt or if she came after my family again, neither of which happened."

"We have witnesses that heard her ask if your son and nanny was safe. You could have taken that as a threat to come after your family."

"My son is fine, so why would I have killed her?"

"Dr. Brennan, there is no excuse for what Julie did to you and Chase. She kidnapped you both and tormented you. I can understand if you snapped and killed her. If you just admit what you did I can help you." Bones angrily stood and walked over to Agent Newman who had been questioning her.

"I'm glad that you can understand why I would want to kill Julie but no matter what she did to me, I would NEVER take another human life that wasn't directly trying to kill me or my son." Booth sighed and closed his eyes. That statement was not helping her case.

"So are you saying that you would kill a human being given the right circumstances?"

"Dr. Brennan, don't answer that." Carolyn instructed her but Bones ignored her and kept going.

"If someone was trying to kill myself, Booth, Chase or Parker and the only way to save them were to kill the attacker, then damn right I would but I did not kill Julie or her sister. I help the FBI catch murderer's for god's sake but I am not one of them."

"I want to believe that you didn't kill Julie or her sister but the evidence is too overwhelming to overlook. The DA has already seen what we have and he is convinced that he has a slam-dunk case. Do you know what that means?"

"I'm not stupid. Of course I know what it means. Based upon what you have I will be convicted of two counts of murder." Booth was waiting for her tears to come but she was showing no signs of breaking down. He was terrified by what he was hearing so he knew she had to be scared but she wasn't showing an ounce of fear.

"The DA is willing to give you a break if you just confess now."

"Why would he give me a break?"

"Well because he understands why you could of killed her."

"So if I confess to murder I will basically be saying that I went crazy and killed her because of what she did to Chase and I, correct?" Agent Newman nodded. "I am not crazy. Julie is, or was, the crazy one. I am not confessing to anything because I am not crazy and most importantly because I didn't do it."

"Then you give me no choice. We will have to hold you overnight until a bail hearing in the morning." Agent Jacobs told her.

"No. She can't spend the night in jail." Booth spoke up. "Can't you keep her in here all night? We've done it before." He couldn't allow her to jail.

"We can't, Booth. She's well known around here and anyone could let her out, not knowing. We've already seen to it that she will have a private cell." Agent Newman said. "It's the best that we could do."

"I'll be fine, Booth." She walked over to the far corner of the room and stood with her back to the room.

"We'll you give a chance to say goodbye."

"I'll wait out in the hall and go over with you." Carolyn told her as she drug the two agents out of the room with her. Booth slowly walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Bones?" He whispered. She turned around and fell into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she started crying. "Shh, sweetheart." He murmured.

"How can this be happening? All I want is to live a normal life with you and Chase. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing. You didn't do anything." She broke out of his embrace and began to pace the room.

"She did this. Somehow she set me up."

"Bones, she's dead. What would be the point?"

"Because she would win." She shouted. "Even from the grave she will win because I'm going to spend the rest of my life in prison away from you and that's what she wanted." She suddenly went pale. "I'm not going to see my son grow up."

"That's not going to happen, Temperance. We'll figure this out. I'll fix it."

"It's pointless. You heard all the evidence that they have. I'm going away." Booth stormed over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't give up. I WILL fix this. I will not let Chase grow up without his mother but I can't do it without you. I'm going to need your gigantic brain to help me." She suddenly looked very scared.

"Promise?" She whispered.

"I promise." A knock sounded letting them know they needed to wrap it up.

"Booth I did not kill Julie or Laura." Looking into her eyes, he believed her.

"I know that, and I'm going to prove it."

"Kiss Chase for me." He nodded. "Tell him I love him."

"I will." He loosened his grip on her shoulders and kissed her hard until Agent Newman came back in.

"It's time, Dr. Brennan." She pulled away from Booth.

"I love you, Bones." He choked out.

"I love you, too." She whispered softly. Booth followed her to the door and stood there helplessly with tears streaming down his face as she was led to the jail.

_**Thanks for reading. Hang with me – all will be made right soon. Please review.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

"Where is Brennan?" Angela asked as soon as Booth walked in the door. Booth reached out and took Chase from Angela's arms. As soon as he saw his father, Chase smiled and cooed.

"How is daddy's little man?" He asked his son, and Chase responded by gurgling. As he looked at his son he was amazed at how quickly he continued to change. His blue eyes turned brown which disappointed Booth slightly because he wanted his son to have his mother's blue eyes. Along with his eyes changing his hair had developed waves. Chase was a very happy and content baby who was always smiling unless he was tired or hungry.

"Where the hell is Brennan?" Angela repeated impatiently.

"Jail." He answered miserably.

"Jail!" Angela shrieked causing Chase to jump.

"Ange, you're scaring Chase." Angela reached out and rubbed the baby's head.

"Sorry, sweetie." She murmured softly. "Booth how could you let them take her to jail?"

"Don't you think that I did everything I could to keep that from happening?" He snapped and Chase began to fuss in his arms. Booth figured that Chase was fussy because it was his bedtime and he could probably feel the tension that was rolling off of him in waves. "When was his last bottle?"

"He finished it right before you got home."

"I'm going to put him in bed and then we'll talk." Booth slowly carried his son up to the nursery. He changed his diaper, put him in some fresh pajamas, laid him in bed, placed his binky in his mouth and put the blanket next to his face because Chase couldn't sleep unless a blanket was touching it. "It's just me and you tonight, little man. Mommy is in some trouble but don't worry. I'm going to fix it. Mommy loves you and so do I." Booth leaned down and kissed his son's head and then slowly headed back downstairs to Angela.

"Is he asleep?" Booth nodded and took the beer that Angela handed him. He looked like he needed it. "How bad is it?" She asked in a whisper.

"It's bad." He responded, taking a long, grateful sip of the beer.

"I called everyone and told them what I knew, which wasn't a lot. Care to fill me in?"

"Julie and her sister were murdered. They found Bones' prints all over Julie's apartment and on the murder weapon which was left at the scene, and she doesn't have an alibi for the time of the murder."

"How could she not have an alibi? Since this damn trial started you two haven't been apart."

"You're right, except for Wednesdays when I take Parker and Chase to the park. Bones never goes because she wants the boys to bond. This Wednesday she had a headache and she went and took a nap."

"What were they killed with?"

"A 22 that was registered to Bones."

"She doesn't own a 22." Angela protested loudly. "Does she?"

"No she doesn't."

"Do you think she did this, Booth? I wouldn't blame her after what Julie put her through, that bitch deserved to die."

"Angela!"

"What? I'm just stating my opinion." Booth sighed and shook his head.

"I don't think she murdered them. She had no reason to. All she wanted was for justice to be served and when the jury came back with a guilty verdict, in Bones' eyes justice was served."

"This smells like one hell of a frame job. Julie is, or was, a fingerprint specialist after all. She could have easily planted the prints."

"I'm thinking the same thing but things aren't adding up for a frame job. First Julie has been on house arrest so how could she have gotten Bones' prints? Next, why kill an innocent person in the process? And finally if Julie was trying to frame Bones, why the hell is she dead?" Booth closed his eyes, leaned back against the couch and continued talking.

"If Julie would have framed Bones I don't think that there would have been a body. Julie would have left a shitload of blood, a destroyed house but there would not have been a body. Julie would have returned to hiding and watched from a distance as Bones was convicted of murder without a body because it has happened before. Julie committing suicide makes more damn sense then this nightmare but she didn't kill herself. According to the report the 22 was found five feet from the body, something that wouldn't be possible if it were a suicide."

"Who else besides the crazy bitch would want to frame her?" Angela wondered out loud.

"I wish to hell I knew."

"Can we do our own investigation?"

"I don't know. The DA has everything that they need to charge her so that office won't ask for one. Cullen wants you squints to do your own investigation but since you all personally know the suspect he doesn't think that a judge will allow it."

"We don't need a judge's permission. We can do it on our own."

"But Ange, if you find something that can prove her innocence, it won't be allowed."

"Right."

"Cullen is going to ask tomorrow anyhow. Can't hurt right?" He opened his eyes and looked at his girlfriend's best friend and saw she was hurting as much as he was.

"Nope. Can't hurt. What time is the hearing tomorrow?"

"Nine thirty."

"We'll all be there." Booth stood and Angela followed.

"Thanks, Ange." He embraced the woman in front of him.

"What are friends for, Booth?" Smiling he walked her to the door and stood there until he could no longer see her taillights.

Once he was alone he locked up the house, turned off the lights and slowly made his way upstairs to their big empty room. He always hated sleeping without her in his arms but tonight was even worse because she was in jail and not with him. He climbed onto the bed, fully clothed, and grabbed her pillow, hugged it tightly to his body as he sobbed. He just couldn't understand why they couldn't catch a break. All they wanted was to live a normal life loving each other and their son, and they had yet to be able to accomplish that.

--

Booth wanted to vomit when he saw his Bones being led into the courtroom in handcuffs. This was all so wrong. The DA fought against bail but Carolyn fought just as hard for bail to be granted. She convinced the judge that Bones was not a flight risk because she would not leave her son for any reason. The biggest surprise was the fact that the judge was going to allow the squints to perform their own investigation but he did have his own conditions. Booth and Bones were not allowed anywhere near the evidence which meant that they both were not going to be able to work for a while. If for some reason they were in The Hoover building or The Jeffersonian, they were to be escorted out by security. The judge also required that FBI agents that have never worked with any of the squints, Booth or Bones be present at all times while the investigation was being performed. Everyone happily agreed to those terms, and Bones was released home with a trial date in three weeks.

"Security, I have to be escorted into my office like I am some kind of criminal." She seethed once they were alone in his SUV.

"Bones, relax its just protocol. It's nothing personal."

"It is personal, Booth. I feel like I am no longer trustworthy."

"It's not about trust, Bones. It's about finding the truth. Normally a judge wouldn't allow the co-workers of a murder suspect to investigate the murder, but Judge Harmon is allowing it because he likes you and I think that he knows that you're innocent. If he didn't impose all of these restrictions to keep us away from the evidence and our squints found something that could prove that you were set up and we were around that evidence, it would be worthless and you would end up in prison. We can't risk that happening, babe."

"Don't call me babe." She snapped.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"No, Booth, I'm sorry. I'm tired, frustrated and mad as hell and I'm taking it out on you. I didn't sleep last night."

"You can take a nap when we get home." She nodded, and they rode in silence for the remainder of the ride home.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway she rushed into the house to hold her son. As soon as Chase was in her arms she collapsed on the couch, holding him tightly against her chest and bursting into silent tears.

"Why, Booth? Why?" She asked through her tears. Booth sat next to her, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know." He continued to hold her tightly until her tears subsided and then he handed her Chase's bottle that Sandy made before she discreetly made her exit.

Bones adjusted Chase in her arms and stared at the smiling face of her baby. "I want so badly to see him grow up. I want to hear his first words, see his first steps and now I might not be a witness to those milestones." She whispered softly, as she placed the bottle in Chase's mouth.

"Maybe we should get married, Bones." Booth suggested and Bones whipped her head up and stared at him.

"I don't believe that this is the most appropriate time to discuss marriage." She snapped.

"I realize that, Bones. I'm only suggesting it because if this goes to trial then as your husband I can't testify against you."

"That would indicate that I have something to hide which I don't. Do you think I'm hiding something? Do you think that I'm guilty?"

"No, of course I don't. I just want to protect you."

"If I wanted or needed your protection, marriage would not be the answer. Just because I'm going on trial for murder my feelings regarding marriage haven't changed. I still find it an archaic tradition that I will never partake in. Secondly, if I married you right now people would assume that I am guilty and that I'm trying to hide something. I am not guilty and it would help me to get through this if the man that I loved believed it to." Without another word she stood up with Chase in her arms and walked away from him.

--

"Both Julie and Laura died from gunshot wounds to the heart." Cam told the squints after her autopsies were complete. "Whoever shot them was an excellent shot. Deadly accuracy."

"Dr. Brennan is an excellent shot." Zach spoke up and everyone around him shot him a glare. "I'm just stating facts that would assist in our investigation."

"Hodgins, have you found anything that could alter the FBI's time of death?" Cam asked

"The insect activity is consistent with TOD." Hodgins said sadly. He really hoped that he would be able to disprove the TOD and clear his boss.

Cam, Angela, Zach and Hodgins spent the next few hours meticulously examining every piece of evidence that the FBI had collected from Julie's apartment and unfortunately, they were coming to the same conclusions.

"What are we missing?" Cam asked rubbing the back of her neck in frustration. She looked at her staff and they all looked as exhausted as she felt but she was sure that none of them were ready to give up. "If you guys want to call it a night, feel free."

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that none of us are leaving the lab until Dr. Brennan's name has been cleared." Jack spoke, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's start back at the beginning." Cam instructed. They all worked in silence until Jack spoke up.

"Dr. Saroyan, I'm no expert on bodies but Laura's wrists don't look right to me." Jack handed the photograph to Cam who examined it.

"Angela, can you scan this in to the computer so we can enlarge it?" Angela did as asked and they all stared at the computer. "Enlarge the area around the wrist."

"The skin looks raw." Jack commented. "Like she was…"

"Handcuffed." Angela interrupted.

"Why would Dr. Brennan have handcuffed the victim before shooting her?" Zach asked.

"Exactly. Angela, scan in Julie's pictures." Cam demanded. As soon as the next picture was enlarged they all saw the handcuff marks on the wrist. "Now there was a two hour time frame where Dr. Brennan allegedly killed Julie and her sister." Cam said thinking out loud. "Zach how long would it have taken Dr. Brennan to get to Julie's apartment during rush hour?" They waited patiently while Zach did the calculations in his head.

"During rush hour traffic it would take Dr. Brennan approximately forty-five minutes to arrive at Julie's apartment and then twenty-five minutes to return home." Zach said

"So that would leave Dr. Brennan around forty minutes to kill Julie and Lauren."

"Are you trying to win the prosecution's case for them?" Angela muttered.

"If Dr. Brennan handcuffed both of them the second she walked in the door, forty minutes wouldn't have been enough time to cause the chafing that I am seeing on the skin. This amount of damage would of taken days of being handcuffed." Cam stated.

"So someone else could have been at the apartment holding them captive?" Jack mused.

"That's exactly what I think happened but it makes no sense. Julie was at the trial everyday so she wasn't being held against her will, but the evidence is telling me otherwise." Cam sighed irritably.

"Guys." Angela mumbled, staring at one of the pictures of Julie.

"I'll go back to the house and see if I can find any particulates that will help us figure out who the hell was holding them." Jack volunteered.

"Guys." Angela repeated but no one answered her. "HEY." She shouted and everyone turned to look at her. "Look at her hands in this picture." Angela demanded.

"What about them?" Cam asked her.

"They're not manicured."

"I don't understand. What does a manicure have to do with anything?" Zach asked

"Julie always had perfectly manicured hands. I even remember wondering how in the hell she managed to keep up with her manicure when she was on house arrest. Look at the nails, they are bitten down to the nail bed and her cuticles are overgrown and a mess. These fingernails show years of being bitten." They all joined Angela in staring at the picture, trying to figure out what it meant.

Suddenly, Angela noticed something else that didn't sit right with her. She typed some commands into her computer and brought up Julie's FBI ID and placed it next to one of the crime scene pictures. "Do you guys see a difference?" Angela asked them.

"No." Came the mumbled response so Angela enlarged both pictures so the right cheek was prominent in both pictures.

"Now do you see it?" Everyone nodded. "The crime scene Julie has a mole on her right cheek and FBI Julie does not."

"Twins." Cam whispered. "Could it be possible?"

"Did the FBI run the victims prints?" Zach asked.

"There was no need because they identified the body right away." Cam flipped through the file. "The did run a DNA test to confirm that the blood at the scene was Julie's and Laura's."

"And because twins have the same DNA the blood came back positive for Julie." Zach surmised.

"Julie killed both of her sisters and framed Dr. Brennan for the murder." Cam announced.

"What kind of person would kill her own sisters?" Angela mumbled and then she turned pale. "Oh my God, Julie is still out there. We've got to warn Booth and Bren."

--

The bathroom was lit with the fragrant candles that Bones loved. Booth found her lying in the tub with her eyes closed surrounded by bubbles. Her eyes opened when she heard him set the baby monitor on the counter. "Chase?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Taking his nap. Can I join you?" She nodded. Smiling he quickly shucked his clothes to the floor and then climbed in the tub behind her. He reached out and pulled her back to his chest. "I didn't suggest marriage because I think that you are guilty. The thought of losing you made me panic and I'm grasping at straws, marriage being one of those straws. You know first hand how lawyers can twist words around and I don't want them twisting my words around to make you look guilty. If something I say gets you sent to prison, I won't be able to live with myself." He mumbled miserably.

"If you tell the truth and I get sent to prison then you have nothing to feel guilty about." He tightened his grip around her wet body.

"Bones, if it starts to look like the jury is going to find you guilty, you, Chase and I are leaving the country." She pulled out of his grip and awkwardly turned around to look him in the eye.

"Seeley Booth, you will get that absurd idea out of your head right now."

"But I can't let you go to prison, not see Chase grow up. I won't let that happen."

"That plan has so many flaws. I don't run away. I never have and I refuse to start now. You work for the FBI – you believe in the law and if you take us out of the country we will be breaking the law and have to spend the rest of our lives hiding from our family and friends. Do you want to spend the rest of your life without Parker? Because that is what would happen, Booth." He flinched at the thought of being without Parker. He obviously hadn't thought that much about his plan.

"I'm scared, Bones." He whispered hoarsely. "I don't want to lose you." Bones leaned forward wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed away the few tears that had slipped from his eyes.

"Don't think about that that now." She whispered in his ear. "The only thing I want to think about right now is you inside of me." Her lips traveled across his cheek until they reached his lips and then she kissed him passionately. His hands weaved around her wet naked back as she slid herself over his throbbing erection.

"Bones." He groaned when she began rocking her body back and forth. She pushed his head down and lifted a breast to his mouth. He scraped his teeth against her nipple, which rose to attention. She moaned softly when he sucked on her nipple. Not taking his mouth away from her breast, he brought his hands to her hips to help her move on top of him. Her moaning grew louder when he ran his tongue up the side of her neck. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Booth." He looked into her eyes and saw the raw desire that filled those blue orbs and he knew what she needed. Gripping her hips he lifted her until only the tip of him remained inside of her. When he saw her eyes sparkle with delight he slammed her back down, filling her completely. She screamed in pleasure over and over every time he slammed her back down onto his thighs.

When he felt her walls beginning to clench around him, he slowed things down because he wasn't ready for this amazing love making session to end. Gripping her hips tightly he placed his lips on hers, kissing her passionately while allowing her to move only slightly on top of him. He struggled to keep her still because she was so close to bubbling over the edge. "Booth." She groaned tearing her lips away from his. "Please… Booth." She begged squirming under his hands. He pulled her face back to his and kissed her again, this time allowing her to move slightly. "Booth… I swear… to… ohhh…SHIT." She screamed as the slight movement sent her into orgasmic bliss. Booth slowly pulled out of her, still hard as a rock.

"Booth, you didn't…" Her voice trailed off as he climbed out of the tub.

"Don't worry about me." He leaned down, lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bed. He climbed on top of her, spread her legs and slid back inside of her. She moaned in delight as he slowly made love to her until their bodies were convulsing in pleasure.

"Bones… my sweet Bones." He whispered as he ran his hands over her body in an attempt to soothe her trembling.

"That. Was. Wonderful." She told him in between kisses. Before he could respond his cell phone started to ring. "Don't answer it." She purred.

"I have to, Bones. It could be about the case." He kissed the tip of her nose and then reluctantly answered his phone.

"Booth. You did…Yeah we'll be right over…What… Huh…You're sure? Son of a bitch…We're on our way…Oh, Cam…Thanks." He slowly hung up his found and looked at Bones.

"What is it?" She could see the worry in his eyes.

"It's Julie."

"What about her?"

"She's alive, Bones."

_**Thanks so much for continuing to read. I appreciate all of your reviews. Please review with your thoughts. Justice will be served in the next chapter.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

"Alive? That's impossible." Bones said getting out of bed and grabbing her robe.

"Bones the woman who they found and assumed to be Julie wasn't. Julie had an identical twin sister and that's who they found dead at Julie's apartment." Booth explained softly as he began dressing.

"A twin?" She shouted, "How could we not have known this? Did anyone know? What about the FBI? She worked for them for God's sake. Don't they do background checks on their employees? And you…you dated her. You slept with her. How could you have not known that she had an identical twin sister? Haven't you ever heard of pillow talk? Oh my God, she killed her own sisters? How could any…?" She stopped mid-rant and her eyes grew wide with fear. "Booth she's out there. She is a free woman. Oh my God Chase." She ran out of their room down the hall to Chase's room with Booth right behind her. She rushed over to him and cried tears of relief when she saw him lying in his crib smiling at her. She reached down and cradled him to her chest.

"See Bones he's fine." Booth whispered.

"She could be outside watching us or…Oh God Booth what about if she is here, in our house."

"She's not here."

"You don't know that. She could have gotten in when we were having sex. You have to go check." Her voice raising an octave with panic.

"I set the alarm. She's not in here."

"Please go check." He knew that she wouldn't calm down until he walked through the house. He kissed her cheek and headed downstairs.

As he thought, they were safe and secure. He even looked out all of the windows and saw nothing unusual. When he returned upstairs he found Chase in his bouncy seat and Bones getting dressed in their room.

"No sign of her." He said grabbing a shirt. "Look Bones I don't have the answers to your questions. The squints have sent all of the new evidence to The D.A. and they are done with their investigation so we are allowed back at work. The squints have some of the answers we need and the rest, we will figure out." When she didn't say anything he turned to make sure she was still in the room and he saw her, standing in front of her dresser, staring blankly at the mirror, fingering a small glass trinket that always sat on her dresser. "Bones, sweetheart, are you all right?" Instead of answering him she spun around and threw her precious trinket against the wall and it shattered into a thousands pieces.

"No I'm not all right." She shouted. "Things haven't been all right for a very long time. That…WOMAN has been terrorizing my family for months. Just when I get to the point when I think that we can have a normal life that BITCH does something to ruin that. First she kidnaps me, then our son. After she is finally arrested and put on trial for my kidnapping and found guilty I get charged for murdering her when she isn't even dead. I just want it to be over." She fell to the floor as sobs overtook her body. Booth rushed over to her, sunk to the floor and took her in his arms.

"I'm so tired of being scared." She cried. "I want to live a normal life…I want it so badly but we can't. Julie has seen to that. We can never be happy."

"We are happy Bones." He said desperately. She sounded so broken and hopeless.

"No Booth. We're really not. Sure we have an hour or two on occasion that we're happy but when it comes down to it we're not happy, at least I'm not."

"What can I do?"

"It's not you Booth. It's her. She is the reason that I'm not happy. I'm so God damned tired of fighting. Maybe you were right." Normally he would rub in the fact that she said that he was right but he knew that this was neither the time nor place for that.

"What was I right about?"

"I think I need to leave the country or at least the state."

"Bones I can't leave Parker."

"I know that Booth. I wouldn't ask you to. I'm the problem. I'm the one that Julie hates and wants to destroy." She pulled out of his arms and walked over to her son. "I love him more than anything but he's at risk because of me. I think that I should leave Chase with you and get out of town until Julie is found and put into prison."

"You cannot be serious."

"I am." She kissed her baby boy's head. "I can't do this anymore. I can't live in fear anymore. It's not good for me, for you and it's really not good for Chase. You both deserve more than this life."

"I won't let you leave me or your son. If you leave then Julie wins. Do you really want that?" Booth snapped.

"She already has."

"No she hasn't." He yelled. "You are alive. Chase is alive and we are together. That's all that matters Bones."

"What's the point of being together if we fear everyday that Julie will do something to hurt us?"

"Bones you're upset right now and you're not thinking clearly."

"I am of very clear mind right now."

"Look let's get to the lab and find out everything that the squints found out and go from there okay?"

"I'll go to the lab with you but it's not going to change my mind. I've made my decision. It's what's best for all of us."

"We'll see about that." He mumbled.

--

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. It's good to see you." Dale the security guard greeted them when they walked into The Jeffersonian. After casual greetings were shared Dale focused his attention on Chase who was in his carrier being held by his father. "Hello there little guy. He has gotten so much bigger since he last visited us here."

"He changes every day." Bones said tearfully. She was thinking about everything she was going to miss when she left town.

"Dale do you still have the picture of Julie Davidson?" Dale nodded. "Apparently she isn't dead so make sure if you see her call me ASAP followed by 911."

"Yes sir."

"Thanks Dale." Booth and Bones walked in silence up to the lounge where the squints were waiting for them. As soon as Angela saw them coming up the stairs she jumped up and ran over to her best friend, hugging her tightly.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Bones shook her head. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. Tell us what you discovered." Angela led Bones to a spot on the couch. Booth sat next to her with Chase next to him on the floor.

"The first thing we noticed was the victim had chaffing on her wrists that indicated that she had been handcuffed for several days which would have been impossible since Julie showed up for court " Cam began. "Angela then noticed the victim's hands weren't manicured."

"What the hell does a manicure have to do with anything?" Booth snapped.

"Have some patience Booth. I'm getting to that." Cam said shooting him a glare. "Angela pointed out that Julie always had perfectly manicured hands, even when she was on house arrest. The victim's hands looked like they had never been manicured. She was nail biter and her cuticles were crap. We also discovered that the victim has a mole on her right cheek; Julie does not.

"Which led you to believe that Julie was a twin." Bones mumbled.

"Exactly." Zach jumped in. "The blood at the scene was tested and according to the DNA the blood belonged to Julie. Twins have the same DNA but not the same fingerprints. Since Julie was identified at the scene fingerprints were never tested so we ran the prints and they did not match Julie. They came back matching Jamie Davidson, Julie's identical twin sister." Zach said proudly. Before anyone could respond Booth's cell phone rang.

"Booth…yeah she's with me…they did…no I'll tell her. Now all we need to do is find her…thank you for everything Carolyn." He turned to Bones with a smile covering his entire face. "That was Carolyn. She just spoke with the D.A. and they are dropping the murder charges Bones." A cheer went up around the room. Congratulatory hugs were given until they were interrupted by the sound of someone clapping. They all froze, turned around and came face to face with Julie.

"It took you so-called geniuses long enough." She said smugly.

"You bitch." Angela sneered and lunged at Julie only to receive the butt of Julie's gun to the side of her head. Angela immediately crashed to the floor unconscious.

"Ange." Bones and Jack yelled. They attempted to rush over to her but Julie pointed her gun at them.

"Take one step and I will shoot you." They froze. "Now all of you sit down." They immediately complied with her request. She pulled three sets of handcuffs out of her purse and tossed a pair to Hodgens, Zach and Cam. "I wasn't sure how many pairs I would need so I grabbed them all. Turns out I have just enough." Grinning she gave instructions to the three of them where and what to cuff themselves to. Once they were handcuffed and out of her way she turned back to Booth with a smile. "This is going to be so much fun."

"How they hell did you get in here? " Booth shot.

"Oh Dale. He wasn't very accommodating. He wasn't going to let me in so I did what I had to do." She said smugly. "I know the next guard won't be in until eleven so we have plenty of time."

"You crazy bitch." Hodgen's muttered.

"One more word out of you bug man I will shoot you." She walked over to Booth, leaned forward and kissed him but he didn't respond. "Now what kind of kiss was that?"

"The only kind you're going to get."

"I don't think so." Julie placed the muzzle of the gun against Bones' temple. "Now kiss me like you mean it." Booth glanced at Bones who gave him a slight nod, hoping Julie wouldn't have noticed it but she did. She pulled the gun away for a split second and backhanded Bones. "You don't need that bitch's permission to kiss me." She placed the muzzle back on Bones' temple. "Now kiss me Seeley." Swallowing back the bile that was rising in his throat he lifted his head and kissed Julie. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" She asked when they broke apart.

"You have no idea." He muttered.

"Give me your gun Seeley."

"I don't have a gun."

"Don't lie to me. You never leave your house without you're gun. Now hand it over." Sighing, he reached behind him and pulled the gun out of his waistband. "The one in your ankle holster too please." He leaned forward and gave her that gun as well. He had hoped she wouldn't remember that one. "Thank you."

"Julie what the hell do you want?" Bones asked.

"Did I give you permission to speak bitch?"

"I don't need your permission." Julie backhanded Bones again, this time drawing blood.

"God Dammit Julie." Booth shouted causing Chase to start crying.

"Now that's one sound I haven't missed." She squatted down to Chase's carrier. "You haven't changed one little bit have you? Still the same little brat as always; just like your bitch mother." Julie stretched out a hand and laid it on Chase's face, which caused him to scream louder. It was as if he remembered her.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SON." Bones screamed, jumping up and tackling Julie. Both women rolled around the floor. Julie was holding tightly to the gun while Bones tried to grab it. Maybe ten seconds later the gun went off.

"BONES." Booth screamed as Julie stood up and Bones did not. Booth attempted to get up but Julie pointed the gun at him.

"Don't move." She demanded.

"Please let me help her." He begged.

"She was going to die anyway tonight. I had planned for this to happen a little bit later with more fanfare but I suppose watching her bleed out for the next couple of hours will be just as exciting and now she won't cause me anymore trouble." He looked helplessly at Bones who had managed to pull herself up against the wall. She had taken her jacket off and was pressing it against the gunshot wound in her thigh. "Will someone please shut that brat up before I do it?" Booth immediately bent over and picked up Chase from his carrier. He held him in his arms, rocking him softly until he calmed down.

"It's okay little man. Don't be scared." Booth whispered.

Julie looked around the room then turned back to Booth. "Take the brat over to her." She motioned towards Cam.

"What because I'm a woman you think that I have motherly instincts?" Cam blurted out.

"I'll hold him." Booth said.

"No you won't." She cocked the gun and Booth quickly took the baby over to Cam. "If he starts crying I will permanently shut him up. Understand?" Cam nodded tearfully.

"Julie why don't you let everyone else go? This is between you and me. Cam can take Chase out of here so he won't bother you anymore."

"I'm not that stupid Seeley. I let them go and they call the cops. No. They can stay right here."

"What the hell do you want Julie?"

"You Seeley. I want you. I love you and we belong together. I just want you to admit it and mean it. You've told me before that you loved me but you never meant it. It was all a lie so you could be with her."

"I never said that I loved you."

"You said that you cared for me. It's the same thing." Booth debated with himself. He could lie and tell Julie that he cared for her but his lies are what brought them to this point. He glanced at Bones and saw that she was getting paler by the minute. He knew that if told Julie the truth, that he thought that she was a crazy bitch, she would kill them all without a moments hesitation. He needed more time. Right now from where she was standing she had a perfect view of both him and Bones. He needed her focused totally on him so Bones could get a shot off before she passed out. It was their only chance. Before they left their house he convinced her to carry a concealed gun under her pants because he was worried that Julie would show up and threaten them and it turns out he had good reason to worry.

"Julie I gotta know because the frame job you pulled off was amazing." Booth began, "How the hell did you do it? I'm especially curious about the ankle bracelet. How did you get it off and on your sister?"

"That was the easy part." She began to drone on about how she was able to get the ankle bracelet off but he wasn't listening. He was worried about Bones and he was trying to figure out how to save Bones, his son and their friends lives.

"That's impressive as hell Jules." He saw her face soften when he used the nickname he gave her. "How did you get Bones' prints all over your place?"

"I swiped her coffee cup from the courthouse cafeteria after her rough testimony. She was so distraught and you were so concerned about caring for her you never saw me hiding in the corner. I snuck right in and grabbed it off the table. I never thought that you would be so careless."

"I had other stuff on my mind." He mumbled.

"Seeley why can't you love me?" Julie asked tearfully. "I love you so much. We could have been so happy together." They all heard Angela begin to moan as she woke up.

"Maybe if we had met in another time or another place maybe I could have loved you. You came into my life when I was already in love with another woman. Maybe if that wasn't the case we could have had something."

"You never even tried to love me. It was always her. Everything you said or did was because of her. You slept with me because she wouldn't sleep with you. You told me you cared for me because she left you out in the cold. You told me that you wanted to start over so you could find her. It's always been about HER." She screamed. Booth saw the rage slowly overtake her face. She walked over to Bones and cocked her gun at her.

"Julie…NO." He yelled.

"Why not Seeley? If she is gone then maybe we can have the life that we deserve." Booth slowly stood and took the few steps over to Julie.

"Jules look at me." She didn't take her gaze away from Bones. "Julie if you kill her, the mother of my son, it won't make me love you. In fact it will make me hate you. We can't help who we love. I love Bones. She is the only woman that I will ever love." Julie slowly turned around to face Booth and he saw a calm in her eyes that actually scared him.

"You'll never love me?" She whispered softly.

"No Julie I won't." She trained her gun on Booth temple.

"If I can't have you then no one will." Booth never felt his heart beat so fast before.

"Please…don't do this. I have two children that need their father. Don't take me away from them." He couldn't stop the tears that were falling from his eyes. The thought of his boys growing up without him was too much for him to bear and his Bones…he couldn't even think about that or he would break down right there.

"Awww how sweet. Too bad life just isn't fair. I wanted to spend the rest of my life loving you but you wouldn't let me so why should I give you what you want when you wouldn't give me what I wanted?" From the corner of his eye Booth saw Bones reaching for the gun under her pants. He knew it was now or never.

"Julie I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you." Bones aimed and cocked her gun.

"It's too late for sorry." She cocked the gun and Booth saw his life flash before his eyes. "We could have been so happy." Suddenly a gunshot rang out and Julie fell to the ground clutching her shoulder.

"You BITCH." She screamed at Bones, reaching with her good arm for the gun that she had dropped. Before she could reach it Booth kicked it out of her reach.

"Give it up Julie. It's over." Booth told her as he restrained her.

"Like hell it is." Julie had so much adrenaline pumping through her that regardless of the fact that she was shot in the shoulder she was still strong as hell and struggling against Booth.

Since he was always prepared he pulled his cuffs out of his pocket and placed one around her wrist and the other against the railing. He reached into her pocket and removed her handcuff key and tossed it to Hodgens so he could release himself, Cam and Zach.

"I should kill you." Bones had come up behind them and was now standing right in front of Julie pointing her gun at her with a shaking hand. "You put me, Booth and our son through hell. You killed your own sisters. You don't deserve to live." Booth was nervous. He had never seen Bones like this before, so calm yet so menacing at the same time. He was convinced that she was going to kill Julie.

"Bones hand me the gun."

"She should die Booth."

"It's over Bones. She's going to prison and will never get out."

"She'll get out. She always does and when that happens she'll come after us again and again until we are all dead. I am not living in fear for the rest of my life. This has to end right here; right now." Booth slowly slid his hand over her arm towards the gun.

"It can't end like this." He told her softly. "If you kill her like this you will spend the rest of your life in prison. She's not worth that Temperance. Think of Chase. He needs his mother and I need you." He felt her relax against him.

"Kill me you stupid man-stealing bitch. " Julie sneered.

"Give me the gun Bones." As his hand closed over hers she relaxed her grip and he was able to easily extract the gun. Once he had the gun he put the safety on and stuck it in his waistband.

"He's mine." Julie screamed. Forgetting that she was handcuffed to the railing she violently dove to Bones with such force that railing gave way.

As if they were all in the middle of a movie that was in slow- motion they watched in horror as the railing crashed to the floor taking Julie with it, screaming all the way to the bottom.

Booth stood frozen in place staring at the ground. He could not believe what had happened. He wanted to feel sadness because a human life was lost. He wanted to feel guilty because his lies had brought them to this point but he couldn't. He felt nothing for the death of the woman that caused him, Bones and their son so much pain and misery. The only thing that was running through his mind was the fact that this yearlong nightmare was finally over.

"Booth." Bones whispered softly.

He turned around and saw that Bones was white as a ghost and her eyes were rolling back in her head. In two giant steps he was standing in front of her and she was collapsing in his arms.

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged. :)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

Booth reached Bones just as she collapsed in his arms. She had virtually lost all color and the gunshot wound on her thigh was bleeding profusely. Booth frantically searched for a pulse and when he found a weak one he breathed a sigh of relief, though he knew she wasn't out of the woods. He pulled his phone from his pocket and called 911.

"Is Chase okay?" Booth asked Cam.

"Yeah, he's fine." She handed the baby to Zach. "How is she?"

"Her pulse is weak and I can't get her leg to stop bleeding."

"Use your belt as a tourniquet, three to four inches above the wound. That should help slow it down. I need to go and check on Dale. I hope he is alive." Cam said before running down the stairs.

"Hodgins, how is Angela?" Booth asked as he pulled his belt off and started to tie it around Bones' leg.

"I think she has a concussion."

"He's alive." Cam yelled up.

"Thank God." Booth mumbled. He didn't know if he could handle another death because of Julie. He placed his fingers over Bones' pulse and found it weaker then the last the time he checked. "Oh, Bones…please, sweetheart. Hang in there. It's all over." He mumbled as the paramedics rushed over to him. "She's been shot in the leg. She's lost a lot of blood and her pulse is weak."

"Sir, you need to let go of her so we can help her." Booth was holding on tightly to her and he had no intention of letting her go. "Sir, please."

"You have to help her." He begged them.

"We'll do our best." Booth reluctantly released her so the paramedics could get to work on her. Never taking his eyes off of Bones, he walked over and took Chase from Zach's arms.

"Booth, what the hell happened?" Cullen roared

"Julie happened, sir." Booth snapped as he strapped Chase in his car seat. "She came in and held us hostage. She hit Angela with her gun. She shot Bones and the security guard and now she's dead."

"How did Julie end up dead on the floor?"

"When she attacked Dr Brennan the railing gave out and Julie fell." Zach answered.

"Booth, where are you going?" Cullen snapped as Booth carried Chase to the stairs.

"I'm going to the hospital."

"I still have questions for you."

"With all due respect, sir, I am not leaving Bones. This whole place is wired with cameras. Everything that happened was taped. If you have any questions I'll be at the hospital." With that being said, Booth walked away from his boss, not caring that there was a huge possibility that he could be fired because he disrespected him. The only things he cared about were his friends, his son and his Bones.

Booth drove as fast as he dared with Chase in the back seat and he arrived about five minutes after Bones did. He threw his car in park, grabbed his son and rushed into hospital.

"Temperance Brennan, she was just brought in. Where is she?" He demanded at the desk. The receptionist typed into her computer.

"Excuse me, sir, who are you?"

"Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI. Now I need to get to her "

"Are you family?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Only family can go back."

"I have her power of attorney, now where the hell is she?" He roared causing the receptionist to flinch.

"Third room on the left." She mumbled and Booth took off down the hall, bursting into the room.

"How is she?"

"You are?" The doctor asked and Booth sighed irritably. He was so tired of people asking him who he was.

"Her boyfriend and POA. How is she?"

"She has lost a lot of blood and we need to take her to surgery to remove the bullet. Does she have any medical problems?" Booth shook his head. "Any allergies to any medications or anesthesia?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Is she pregnant?"

"I don't think so." He mumbled. "Our son was only born three months ago."

"That doesn't mean anything." The doctor spoke quietly to the nurse and then to Booth. "The surgical waiting room is on the third floor. You can wait there."

"How long will the surgery take?"

"About an hour. I'll find you when it's done." The doctor told Booth and he walked out with the orderlies, wheeling an unconscious Bones out behind them.

He stood in the hallway and watched until he could no longer see her, then he went to find Angela and hopefully Cam for news about Dale. He walked aimlessly around the emergency room until he found Angela and Hodgins.

After Booth checked on Angela and was convinced that she was going to be okay, he made his way to the surgical waiting room where he found Cam and Zach.

"How's Dale?" Booth asked.

"He is in surgery. They think that he'll probably make it." Cam said.

"How is Dr. Brennan?" Zach asked

"She's in surgery."

"Booth, do you have time to answer my questions now?" Cullen had found him.

"Yes, sir. I apologize for my rudeness earlier. I was just worried about Bones."

"Apology accepted, though it is not necessary. Now what the hell happened?" For the next thirty minutes, Booth went into a detailed explanation on what had occurred with Cam and Zach, adding information as needed.

"Booth, I'm sorry that this happened." Cullen said softly when Booth finished his story.

"You have no idea. I didn't want her to die but I can't say that I'm sorry that she's dead. That woman kidnapped my girlfriend and son. Bones almost went to jail for murder. I'm glad she's gone."

"Will Dr. Brennan be okay?" Cullen asked.

"I think so. She lost a lot of blood." Chase started to cry. "If you'll excuse me I need to make my son a bottle."

"Sure. I'm going to watch the security tapes and as long as everything checks out there shouldn't be any problem." Booth nodded as he measured out Chase's formula. "Call me if you need anything."

"Actually, I do need something. I need some time off, an extended vacation. I'll need to take care of Bones after her surgery and I think that we need to spend time together as a family, just enjoying each other without worrying about Julie or murder charges. Can I do that?"

"Absolutely. I'll submit the paperwork first thing tomorrow. Will Dr. Brennan be willing to take a month off of work?" Cullen asked with smirk because he knew how dedicated Bones was to her job.

"I'm not giving her a choice." Booth picked up his crying son and began to feed him.

"Like I said, call if you need anything and I'll be in touch with the paperwork."

"Thank you, sir." Cullen gave Booth an encouraging pat on the shoulder and left him with his son and friends.

Angela and Hodgins joined them about twenty minutes later, against doctor's orders. Angela's CAT scan was negative but the doctor diagnosed her with a concussion and wanted her to be admitted for observation. She refused, which didn't surprise anyone. Everyone knew that nothing, not even a concussion, would stand in the way of her being there for her best friend.

"Can I hold him, Booth?" Angela asked, when Booth was done feeding and burping Chase.

"Are you dizzy?"

"No. I'm fine. I just need to be close to Bren right now and holding her child is the closest I can get." Booth knew exactly how she felt so he handed Chase over to her and then he began pacing impatiently.

"Dammit." He mumbled looking at his watch. "The doctor said an hour and it's been almost an hour and a half. What the hell is taking so long?" Cam stood and walked over to Booth, placing her hand on his arm, stopping his pacing.

"You need to relax, Seeley." She told him softly.

"I can't relax. Not until I know that she is okay. What if something went wrong? I can't lose her, Camille."

"It's a simple surgery and Dr. Brennan is a very strong woman."

"Then why is it taking so long?" He asked desperately.

"There are a hundred reasons why the surgery is taking longer. There is no need to panic."

"Give me one reason, Cam." Before she could answer him the surgeon came in the waiting room.

"Temperance Brennan?" Booth rushed over to him.

"I'm Seeley Booth, her boyfriend and POA. How is she?" He asked anxiously.

"The surgery went well. We were able to remove the bullet with no problems. She lost a lot of blood but we were able to transfuse her and her counts are back to normal."

"Thank, God."

"There is something that you should know Mr. Booth."

"What?" He whispered.

"Our routine blood work prior to surgery showed us that Temperance is pregnant." Booth's mouth dropped open in shock.

"That's not possible."

"Have you had sexual intercourse?" Booth nodded numbly. "Then it's possible."

"How far along is she?" He whispered.

"Approximately two weeks." Booth quickly did the calculations in his head and he determined that this new baby would be born right around Chase's birthday.

"When can I see her?"

"She's been moved to recovery and in about an hour we'll move her to a private room but she'll probably be out of it for the rest of the night."

"Can I see her?"

"When she's moved to her private room you can see her."

"Thanks, doctor."

Booth went over to his friends and gave them the news about Bones with the exception of the pregnancy. He felt Bones should be the first to know. As soon as another surgeon came out and told them that Dale was going to make it, Jack, Angela, Zach and Cam all headed home leaving Booth and Chase alone at the hospital.

As soon as he was able they headed to Bones' room. He felt tears spring to his eyes when he saw her lying motionless on the bed. He walked over and gently kissed her forehead and then he pulled a chair next to the bed. "Hey, Bones. Chase and I are here and everyone is fine. I sent them all home because there is really no reason for them to hang out since you are going to be out of it most night." He placed a hand on her flat belly that housed their unborn child.

"I've got some news for you, Bones. I know that you can't hear me so I guess this is practice for when you wake up. We're pregnant, or actually you're pregnant, Bones. I'm thrilled but I don't know how you'll feel because we didn't plan this. Hell, Bones, we didn't even talk about having more kids. I thought that you were on the pill. Don't get me wrong I'm not blaming you; I could have worn a condom. I just figured…oh never mind. None of that matters now. The only things that matter are you, Chase, our unborn baby, and me."

He gathered his thoughts. "It's going to be much different this time, so much better. You are the bravest person I know and you have been through so much. You deserve to be happy and, sweetheart, it's going to happen. I promise you. I love you so much, Bones, and I can't wait to start our happy life together."

--

Bones' eyes fluttered opened and she struggled to adjust to the darkness as her eyelids felt so heavy. She knew she wasn't in her bed because she was lying on a hard mattress and Booth's arms weren't around her. When her eyes were able to focus, she saw Booth sleeping in a cot next to her and there was a crib next to him. Looking around the room she realized that she was in the hospital and the memories of what had transpired came rushing back - Julie, the guns, her friends being held hostage, Angela getting hit, the gun pointed at her and Booth. When the memory of holding the gun on Julie and the strong desire to kill her came rushing back to her, she began to sob. She tried to stay quiet but she woke Booth up who jumped out of his cot and rushed over to her.

"Bones, honey what's wrong?" His voice was filled with concern.

"I…I…almost…killed…her." She said in between sobs.

"But you didn't."

"You don't…understand."

"Explain it to me."

"I wanted to kill her."

"Bones…"

"I wanted so badly to pull the trigger and kill her. If you weren't there to stop me I would have done it."

"You don't know that.'

"I do." She sobbed. "I've become one of the people that we put in jail." Her sobbing increased and Booth knew it would be pointless to talk to her right now. Careful not to touch her injured leg, he climbed up in the bed and held her tightly. A nurse came in, probably to sedate her but Booth waved her away. He knew Bones needed to get these feelings out. She clung desperately to him until her sobs subsided.

"Are you okay?" He whispered softly, running his fingers through her hair.

"No." She mumbled against his chest. "I'm a murderer."

"No you're not. You didn't kill her."

"I have no doubt that I would have killed her if you weren't there. What kind of person does that make me?"

"Bones, look at me." Booth placed his thumb under her chin and lifted her tearstained face to his. "What happened tonight is a normal stress reaction. My God, sweetheart, you have been through hell this past year and it's perfectly understandable that you would want the person responsible to die but I really don't think that you would have killed her."

"Yes I would have. I wanted her dead."

"If you were going to kill her you would have pulled the trigger. You wouldn't have wasted time talking to her."

"When she touched Chase and he screamed I felt a rage like I've never felt before."

"That's a normal reaction for a mother."

"Did you hear him scream, Booth?" As they recalled their son's cry, tears filled both of their eyes. "It was like he remembered her and what she did." She began to sob again.

It's over, Bones. It's all over. She can never hurt us again." He crooned.

"She will. She always does."

"No she won't, sweetheart. She's dead." Bones suddenly quit crying.

"Dead?"

"Don't you remember? She tried to come after you when she was handcuffed to the railing. It gave out and she fell." Bones closed her eyes and the memory rushed back to her.

"It's over?" Bones asked Booth tearfully. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"It's all over. You're safe. Chase is safe. She can never hurt our family again. We can finally be happy, Bones." She thought that she had no more tears left but she did but this time the tears that Bones shed were happy tears and Booth joined her.

"I can't believe it's all over." She sobbed.

"Believe it, Bones. Believe it." Booth mumbled through his tears.

They laid in the small hospital bed, holding each other until their tears subsided and then they began their new Julie free existence with soft sweet kisses until Chase woke up for his overnight bottle. Booth reluctantly pulled himself out of Bones' embrace.

"Will you bring him to me?" Bones asked him.

"Of course. He misses his mommy." Booth scooped Chase out of his temporary crib and handed him to his mother. As soon as Chase was in the familiarity of his mother's arms, he stopped fussing and started smiling.

"Hey there, my little man. I have missed you." Bones began. "The bad lady is gone and she will never hurt you again. I am so sorry that I let her hurt you. I promise you right now, baby boy, that I will never let anyone hurt you again. We are finally going to be happy. We don't have to be scared anymore. You, your daddy, your brother and I can finally live a normal life. I have so many plans us. I'm going to take you to the park; we're going to go for walks in the neighborhood and swimming. When you get a little bigger, daddy can take you and Parker fishing. Won't that be fun?"

She sniffed. "No matter what you daddy says, I haven't been a very good mom to you because a good mom wouldn't have let Julie take you and I am so sorry for that. From this moment on, I promise you that I will be the best mom that I can be." Bones leaned down and kissed her son's head. "I love you, Chase."

"Here you go." Booth had returned from making Chase's bottle and he handed it to Bones.

"Thank you." Bones looked at the baby in her arms. "Are you hungry, little man?" Chase smiled. As Bones placed the bottle in his mouth, she could swear she saw Booth's charm smile on her son already.

"You know, Bones, for a genius you aren't very smart." Booth remarked. Her head shot up and she glared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I heard you talking to Chase. You told him that you weren't a good mom because you let Julie take him. No offense, Bones, but that's bullshit."

"No, Booth. It's not bullshit. A good mother would not of let a psychopath snatch her son right out of her arms. A good mother would have protected her baby. I didn't do that."

'Temperance, listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong. When Julie took Chase out of your arms there wasn't anything that you could have done to prevent it. You never gave up on getting him back home and you succeeded. You are a wonderful mom, Bones, and Chase is very lucky to have you. Do you understand me?" She nodded. "That's a good girl."

"Booth, I am not a child."

"Believe me. I know that." He said winking knowingly at her.

"Pervert." She mumbled and he grinned.

"I asked Cullen for a month off of work." He braced himself for an argument but there was none. She just smiled softly so he continued. "We need to relax and enjoy being together without having to worry about work or anything else. I want to talk to Rebecca and get Parker, so when your leg gets better we can take a vacation as a family. What do you say?"

"Where would we go?" She asked.

"I have a friend with a cabin on a lake in Virginia. It has all of the modern necessities. We can go hiking and swimming. I can take Parker out fishing in a boat on the lake." His excitement was rubbing off on Bones.

"I think that sounds perfect." At that moment Chase burped. "I think your son agrees."

"I'll put him back in the crib." Booth reached for Chase but Bones held on tightly.

"I want to hold him for a little while longer."

"Sure thing." Booth sat next to her on the bed and took her free hand. "Look, Bones, there is something that we need to talk about." A sudden look of worry crossed her face.

"What is it, Booth?" She whispered.

"It's not bad…at least I don't think it's bad."

"Tell me please."

"Before your surgery the doctor did some routine blood work and he got some surprising results."

"What do you mean surprising?" Booth had nervous butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't sure how she was going to take the news. He hoped she was as happy as he was.

"Bones, you're pregnant."

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please review again. **_


	24. Chapter 24

**I own none of the characters of Bones **– _**Sorry for the delay in posting. Computer broke then my internet went down but know everything is fixed. Yeah. It's been a long week! **_

Bones shook her head as Booth's words sank into her highly intelligent brain. Pregnant? Did Booth really just say that she was pregnant? She knew that she must have heard him wrong because she was still under the affects of her anesthesia.

"Bones, are you okay?" Booth whispered.

"Here, take the baby." Since she was convinced that the anesthesia was still in her system she didn't want to take the chance in hurting Chase.

"Sure." He took their sleeping son out of his mother's arms and placed him in the temporary crib. "Are you okay?" Booth asked again when he returned to her bed. He sat down and took her hand.

"No, I don't think so. I believe that the anesthesia is still in my system because I swore I just heard you say that I was pregnant." She told him with a small laugh.

"Bones, you heard me correctly. The doctor did a blood test which showed that you're pregnant." She pulled her hand away from his and shook her head.

"No, it's not possible. I can't be pregnant."

"We've had sex so pregnancy is a possible. I guess that your birth control pill isn't very effective. It's the same thing that happened when you got pregnant with Chase. You were on the pill and I've never used a condom." Bones closed her eyes and took in everything that Booth had just said. Pregnant, she was pregnant again. She never wanted kids but she wouldn't change having Chase in her life, not for anything. She loved being his mom, more then she thought that she would, and now she was going to be a mother of two and she just wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

"I haven't been very faithful in taking my birth control." She mumbled quietly. "I have been so focused on Chase, the trial, the murder charges. I've forgotten to take them a few times and then I've doubled up the dose the next day which decreases the dose." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Booth. I should have been more careful with taking my pills. I should have told you before we had sex and then we could have used a condom and avoided this. I'm sorry. We never talked about having more children and it's so soon. Chase is only three months. I should have been more careful."

"Temperance, listen to me. This is not a bad thing. Sure, we didn't talk about having more kids, and yeah, it's soon but it's another baby, Bones, another human being that we both made together. Another baby is never a bad thing, Bones, not when it's our child. We didn't plan on having Chase but I know that neither of us would change the fact that we have him in our lives."

"Booth, I don't know if I…I 'm not ready…I can't…" She burst into sobs again. These pregnancy hormones were already taking control of her body. Booth knew exactly what was on her mind. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her until she calmed down. "Damn hormones." She mumbled into his chest.

"Sweetheart, this time will be different. You'll be safe this time and I'll be here this time from beginning to end." He told her.

"I don't know if I can be a mom to two babies. It's hard enough with just one."

"Again, Bones, you're not alone. I'm always going to be here for you. You'll never be alone again. This pregnancy will be so much different. You'll be able to enjoy everything about our child growing inside of you. It will be a wonderful experience and this time we'll enjoy it together."

"Did you want another child, Booth?" She asked him softly, somewhat fearfully.

"Honestly, Bones, I haven't given having another child any thought at all. With everything that has been going down I've been concentrating on getting through each day but now that it's here, I think it's great. Chase and Parker will have another sibling. Maybe a sister. A little girl would be great wouldn't it?" Bones could see his eyes shining with excitement.

"A girl would be nice." She smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

"Everything will be fine, sweetheart. I promise."

"I hope so."

--

"Oh my God. Booth, this cabin is amazing." Bones breathed as the walked in the door.

"Wow, daddy. It's huge. Where's my room?" Parker anxiously asked his father. Rebecca thankfully hadn't given Booth any problems when he asked to Parker with them to Virginia. Rebecca was very happy for them; their nightmare was finally over.

"Third door on the left, Parker." Came Jack Hodgins' voice.

"Can I go see it?" Parker asked his father. Booth nodded and Parker took off running.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Bones asked in surprise.

"I told you that I had a friend that owned a cabin in Virginia. I just didn't mention that my friend was Hodgins." Booth said with a smirk.

"Sweetie; you made it!" Angela, with boundless energy, rushed into the foyer, arms open wide for a hug.

"Ange, you're here too?" Bones asked as the two women embraced.

"We're crashing you're vacation." Suddenly a look of worry passed through Angela's eyes. "Is that okay, sweetie? Booth thought that you would enjoy having us here."

"It's perfect."

"Bones, you should probably sit down." Booth told her. It had been three weeks since her surgery and she had healed remarkably quickly. She was only on crutches for a week before she ditched them. She hated using them. The crutches made her fell helpless and helpless was one thing that she was not. Her leg only hurt if she moved too fast or stood on it for a long period of time. The only noticeable sign that remained of the shooting was the slight limp that she walked with.

"I'm fine, Booth."

"Bones, just humor me." Bones sighed but she walked over to the couch and sat down. She wasn't in the mood to argue with Booth, something that they have been doing a lot of lately. It wasn't a bad thing, Booth just wanted Bones to take it easy and let him take care of her and when she refused they argued.

"Daddy, you should see my room. The bed is gigantic. It's as big as you and Bones' bed." Parker said excitedly as he rejoined them in the living room. "Come on, you've got to see it."

"Help me bring in the bags first."

"But I want…"

"Parker." Booth said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Hiding his grin, Booth carried Chase over and handed him to Bones, kissing them both in the process.

"As soon as we get the bags in here we will start our vacation."

"I can't wait." She whispered, giving his hand a squeeze before he walked away.

"So, sweetie, how are you?" Angela asked as soon as the guys were outside.

"I'm really good."

"Have you been relaxing?"

"Booth is forcing me to."

"Are you hating it?"

"Surprisingly no. It's been a very pleasant experience. These past few weeks have been the first time in over a year that Julie wasn't forefront in my day. I had forgotten what it was like to live a life without Julie. It's nice."

"And now you're going to have another baby."

"And now I'm going to have another baby." She repeated with a smile. "I'm scared, Ange. It's scary enough being Chase's mother and now there will be two of them. It scares me more than anything. What if I screw up my children's lives?"

"Oh, sweetie, you're not going to screw up your children's lives. You are a great mom and Chase and this new baby are lucky to have you. Don't forget that."

"Thanks, Ange."

--

The week that they spent in Virginia was one of the best of Booth and Bones' lives. As a child, Bones went on family vacations but as an adult her vacations consisted of traveling to some God forsaken country to dig up bones or identifying war victims. This trip to Virginia was her first official family vacation and she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

The mornings started off early for Booth. When Chase woke up, Booth gave him his bottle and then he laid him in bed with his sleeping mother. After Chase was settled, he went to wake Parker and they went fishing and had breakfast out on the lake in the boat, some real quality father son time. When they returned from fishing the rest of the house was up and moving and they all went swimming in the pool attached to the cabin.

The pool was amazing. It had a diving board, a twisting water slide, tons of pool toys and a basketball hoop in the shallow end. The boys had a blast zooming down the slide, jumping off of the diving board or playing an intense game of basketball. While the boys were playing, Angela and Bones hung out in the shallow end with Chase. He was either in a raft or in a life jacket in one of their arms. Chase loved the water. His giggles could be heard loud and clear throughout the pool.

After lunch they all laid down for a nap and when they were all rejuvenated they headed out to the lake form some water skiing or tubing. Due to the pregnancy and the almost healed gunshot wound in her thigh, Bones sat on the boat and held tightly on to Chase watching all of the fun. Booth, Hodgins and Angela were great skiers. Booth could even ski on just one ski and Bones had to admit that Booth looked hot as hell up on those skies, his biceps flexing and bulging while he held on to the bar.

The tubing on the other hand scared Bones to death. Hodgins had a couple of single tubes and a double tube, which fit two people. Hodgins was a crazy boat driver. He made it his goal to knock off whoever was on the tube and they all loved it, especially Parker. He rode both in the single tube and in the double with his dad and Hodgins. Booth also proved to be a crazy boat driver, knocking his son, Angela and Hodgins into the water. Even though Bones didn't participate she had a blast watching everyone having so much fun in the lake.

Their evenings entailed dinner. On some nights they built a campfire, roasted marshmallows, made s'mores and they usually ended their nights as a group playing games while Parker played with his brother until it was bedtime. On a more personal note, Booth and Bones ended their nights by making love in the dark hours of the night. This wonderful week would be a week that would be etched in their mind forever

_**9 months later**_

"_Happy Birthday, dear Chase. Happy Birthday to you." _

It was Chase Booth's first birthday party and family and friends had gathered at the Booth/Brennan residence to celebrate the momentous occasion. Chase started crawling at nine months and he was walking by eleven months. He was saying a few words like mama, dada, bye, "ar" - which they figured meant Parker, and whenever one of his parents pointed to Bones' growing belly Chase said baby. According to his father, Chase was a genius just like his mother.

Bones was a week overdue with their second child and she was miserable. She had gained a lot more weight with this baby than she did with Chase, which is understandable, since she was virtually starved to death during her first pregnancy. Her feet were swollen and she was exhausted from chasing after a toddler who loved to run all over the place. They didn't know the sex of this baby because it decided to be uncooperative during her ultrasound so the nursery was done in neutral colors. Bones figured that if it was another boy they were set with clothes and if it was a girl it would give Angela an excuse to take her shopping. Her OB/GYN told her that if she didn't go into labor by the next day he was going to induce her labor and as of right now it looked like baby Booth number two was perfectly content to stay inside of his mother.

"Ange, can you get a picture of Booth, Chase and I, one of Booth, Chase, Parker and I, one of Booth and his boys and one of Parker and Chase."

"Yes, ma'am." Angela said saluting her friend which earned her a glare. Bones has also been very moody lately as well.

As soon as the pictures were taken, Bones set Chase's small individual smash cake on his high chair tray. At first, he stared at the cake, then at his parents, then back at the cake. Booth placed his finger in the icing and gave Chase a taste and a huge smile crossed his face. "Go on, champ, dig in." Booth encouraged. With one last smile at his parents, Chase dug into his cake with both hands. "He is definitely my son." Booth said proudly. "Look at him go." The room erupted in laughter five minutes later when Chase tossed a bit of his chocolate cake at his father.

"I take it he's done." Bones said snapping a picture of her cake covered son. He had cake in his dark hair, all over his face, chest and belly. It was adorable. "Booth, will you give him a quick bath?"

"Why me?"

"You already have cake on you and you know that it's too uncomfortable for me to bend over the tub."

"I know." Booth told her. "Come on, champ. Let's get you cleaned up." Booth lifted Chase from his high chair, held him as far away from him as possible and carried him to the bathroom.

"Hurry up, Booth, so we can open presents."

"I will." He shouted back.

Once Booth was gone and the guests made themselves comfortable in the living room, Bones began cleaning up the mess that Chase had made.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Angela asked her.

"I'm exhausted, my back is killing me and I'm ready for this baby to be born."

"You'll get your wish tomorrow."

"Not soon enough." Bones said with a tired smile.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to meet my niece or nephew."

"Booth wants a girl."

"What do you want?"

"A healthy baby, but a girl would be nice."

"We'll know tomorrow." Angela told her placing a hand on Bones' belly. "Ohh, it kicked me." Angela bent down so her face was in front of Bones' belly. "Hello in there. It's your Auntie Angela. I can't wait for you to come out." A small smile escaped Bones' lips as she felt her child move happily inside of her.

Fifteen minutes later, Booth returned to the party with a freshly clean, clothed and diapered Chase. They all gathered into the living room to watch Chase and his parents open his gifts. Chase couldn't have cared less about the gifts. He enjoyed the wrapping paper and the noise that it made more than anything else. By the time the gifts were opened, Chase was cranky and ready for his nap.

After passing him around the room so he could get hugs and kisses from his family and friends that were in attendance, Bones took him to his room for his afternoon nap. "Sleep tight, my sweet boy." She whispered kissing him lightly. "I love you."

On the way back to the party she stopped in the kitchen to make some coffee for her friends. While the coffee was brewing she got a tray out of the cupboard and set the cups, cream and sugar on it. She had just picked up the tray to take to the living room when water gushed out between her legs and a hard contraction shot through her belly causing her to drop the tray to floor.

From the living room Booth heard the tray fall and the coffee cups break. "Bones." He yelled jumping up and rushing into the kitchen. He found Bones bent at the waist, holding her belly in obvious pain with tears streaming down her face.

"Water…broke…contraction." She mumbled when she saw him and Booth immediately jumped into action. Avoiding the amniotic fluid on kitchen floor he reached Bones, lifted her into his arms and carried her through the kitchen, out to the garage and buckled her in his SUV.

"Sit tight. I'll be right back." He instructed with a kiss. She just nodded. Her contraction hadn't stopped. Booth rushed back into the house, grabbed her bag, told everyone that she was in labor, made arrangements for Angela and Jack to watch Chase and Parker who was spending the weekend with them, and then rushed back out to the SUV. "Hang on, sweetheart. We'll be at the hospital in no time." He flipped on his siren and flew out of the garage.

"Booth…hurts…so bad." She moaned. The pain that she was feeling now was so much more intense then the pain she had when she was delivering Chase. Her contraction that started back at the house hadn't let up and she was scared. "Something…wrong…" Booth reached out and took her hand; giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"Everything will be fine, Bones. Don't worry."

"You don't know that." She snapped and then began crying. "You don't know that." she repeated softly through her tears. Booth didn't respond. She was right. He didn't know if everything was okay.

Booth made it to the hospital in record time and Bones was taken right back. Within fifteen minutes of their arrival, Bones was in a room in a hospital gown with a fetal monitor attached to her belly waiting to be examined. Booth felt so bad for her and there was nothing he could do for her. She was in so much pain. Her contractions had been non-stop since they began.

"Temperance Brennan, I'm Dr. Knowles. I'm on call for Dr. Godfrey. How long have you been in labor?" Booth had to answer for her because she was in mid-contraction and couldn't talk.

"Her water broke about thirty minutes ago and her contractions haven't stopped."

"Were you having any contractions prior to your water breaking?" She shook her head. "Back pain?" She nodded. "Back pain can be a form of labor. Let's have a look to see how far you have dilated." The nurse assisted her into position to be examined.

"She is a week overdue and at her appointment Friday she was three centimeters." Booth told the doctor.

"Is this your first pregnancy, Temperance?" Dr. Knowles asked her.

"Second." She grunted as the doctor began his examine.

"I hope you're ready to start pushing because you are fully dilated. This baby is ready to make its way out into the world."

"Epidural." She begged.

"It's too late for that. We'll give you some pain medication but it probably won't take affect before the baby is born." Bones nodded. She would take anything at this point.

As soon as the doctor announced that the baby is ready to be born, the room became a flurry of activity. Booth was led out to change into scrubs while more nurses joined the room, a scale was brought in and a newborn bassinet was set up. By the time Booth returned, minutes later, there were at least a half a dozen new people in the room. He patiently listened to the nurse's instructions on how to help Bones and then they were ready. He grabbed her left leg and held it. "I love you, Bones." He whispered.

"Temperance, whenever you're ready give it a good push." She looked at Booth who gave her a nod of encouragement and she was ready. Pulling herself up she pushed as hard as she could.

"Good job, Bones."

For the next twenty minutes, she pushed as hard as she could through the pain but she was really making no progress. The worst pain was the baby's head against her pelvic bone. With every push it put more pressure on it and the pain was becoming excruciating.

"Ahhhh." She screamed. "Booth, I can't…hurts…" She panted in his arms.

"Bones, don't give up. You can do this." Booth looked over her head and saw the nurse who was just conversing with the doctor went to the phone.

"Temperance, I need you to listen to me." Dr. Knowles said. Bones lifted her head from Booth's chest and looked at the doctor. "The baby's head is too big and it can't pass through your pelvic bone. We're going to have to take you upstairs for a c-section." Bones gratefully nodded. She couldn't endure the pain any longer. "Since the baby has started coming through the birth canal I'm going to have to put it back."

"What?" She gasped

"I'm basically going to have to push the baby back in."

"You're going to do what?" Booth asked but the doctor ignored him.

"Temperance it's going to hurt so on the count of three I'm going to do this as quickly as I can so take a deep breath." She shook her head. "Temperance, we have to do this. One. Two. Three." Realizing that Dr. Knowles was giving her no choice in the matter she took a deep breath and let out a hideous scream and tears streamed down Booth's face. He was hurting for her and he wished he was on the table instead of her. She had never felt anything so painful before. "Good job, Temperance." Booth wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. "Let's get upstairs." Dr. Knowles ordered.

"Can I go?" Even if he was denied he was not leaving her.

"Of course, Mr. Booth." Never releasing her hand Booth walked beside her gurney to the operating room. They were only separated long enough for Booth to wash his hands and put on hair and shoe coverings. When he walked in the operating room the curtain was already in position, something he was grateful for.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. The anesthesia is working. I don't feel anything." She was smiling again. "It's wonderful."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this." He told her softly pulling a stool next to her.

"It's part of childbirth."

"You're amazing." He told her proudly. "I couldn't do it."

"No man could." She said with a smile. "I asked the doctor to tie my tubes since I would already be opened up so now you don't have to get a vasectomy." They had decided that they didn't want anymore children after this baby was born. Booth had agreed to get a vasectomy even though the thought of the procedure made him very uncomfortable.

"Bones, you don't have to do that. I already have my appointment."

"Cancel it. This makes the most sense, Booth."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you, Temperance."

"Ms. Brennan, would you like a mirror to see what is happening?" A nurse asked her.

"Yes please." Booth went pale.

"You want to watch them cut the baby out of you?" She nodded. "Bones, I can't…I'll get sick." Even after years of dealing with dead, rotting decomposing corpses he still didn't have the stomach for it.

"Turn away from the mirror and look at me."

"Temperance, we're ready." Dr. Knowles told her. "Let me know if you feel anything." She watched in the mirror as he poked her stomach with a scalpel.

"I don't feel anything." She told him.

"Okay. Let's meet your child." She watched in the mirror as the doctor made the incision into her abdomen.

"What's happening?" Booth asked her.

"Do you really want to know?" He nodded.

"I just can't watch."

"Okay. If you insist." While watching Dr. Knowles in the mirror she told Booth exactly what was happening. The look on his face told her he was fascinated by what was happening but she knew there was no way he would watch. "There getting ready to pull the baby out."

"Congratulations. It's a boy." Dr. Knowles told them holding up a very unhappy, very big baby boy and tears fell from his parent's eyes. Dr. Knowles handed the baby over to the nurse so he could get cleaned up and weighed.

"I can't believe that we have another boy." Booth told her.

"Go check on him please." Bones begged him

Booth didn't have to be asked twice. He quickly kissed her and then went over to meet his son.

"Temperance, it's no wonder why his head got stuck on your pubic bone. Your son is a very big boy." Dr. Knowles explained as he continued to work on her.

"My first son was so small. He wasn't even six pounds."

"Bones, he looks just like me." Booth told her excitedly, returning to her.

"He's okay?"

"He's perfectly fine just enormous."

"How much does he weigh?"

"You're not going to believe it." She stared at him expectantly. "10bs 7oz." Bones' mouth dropped open in shock.

"Are you ready to meet you're son?" A nurse asked holding the baby in her arms.

"Absolutely." The nurse handed the baby to Booth. "Hello son. I'm you're father. I'm going to be the best dad to you that I can be. I promise you that."

"Booth, quit hogging him."

"Sorry." Booth looked as his newborn son. "It's time to meet your mom, Riley." They had decided on the name Riley Anthony if it was a boy and Riley Christine if it was a girl. They wanted to choose a name that could work for either sex and Riley was the only one they could agree on. Booth placed their son in his mother's arm. "Bones, say hello to your son."

"Hi, Riley. I'm your mommy. I can't believe how big you are. You look nothing like a newborn. You have two big brothers, Parker and Chase and they are so excited to meet you." Tears flowed from Bones' eyes as she looked at the baby in her arms that looked so much like the man she loved more than anything. "Today is a very special day. It's your big brother Chase's birthday and now it's your birthday too. I love you so much, Riley, and I'm always going to protect and love you. I promise you." She looked up at Booth. "He's perfect, Booth. He absolutely perfect."

"Of course he his. He's our son."

"I'm so happy, Booth, and it's all because of you." Booth wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. "Thank you for giving me a family."

"I love you, Temperance." He whispered softly, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I love you too, Seeley.

_**Thanks for your patience. I have one maybe two more chapters left in this story. Please**_

_**Review. Thanks. **_


	25. Chapter 25

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

"_You are so chubby." Bones commented to her son. "So unlike your brother. Chase was born so tiny and you are double his weight. You're going to be a big eater just like your daddy. Speaking of your dad you are so lucky to have him. He is a great dad." Bones heard her hospital door open and she looked up and saw Julie walking towards her. _

"_Hello Temperance." _

"_Get the hell away from me." _

"_I came for my son. Hopefully this one will be better then the last brat you gave birth to." Bones glanced desperately at Booth who was sleeping soundly in the chair next to her bed. _

"_Booth wake up." Bones demanded and Booth just continued to snore. _

"_Aww looks like your hero isn't going to come to your rescue this time." Julie said reaching for Riley. _

"_Don't touch my son." She cried as she held Riley close to her. "Booth please wake up." Julie pulled a syringe out of her pocket and before Bones could react she injected the sedative into Bones' IV. "Please Julie don't take him from me." Bones begged as she began to grow drowsy. She tried to hold on to Riley but her arms were growing weak. _

"_Thank you Temperance for giving me a part of Seeley." _

"_RILEY." She shouted as the door shut and her baby disappeared from her life again. _

"Bones wake up." Booth shouted as he tried to shake her awake. She had been sleeping for maybe an hour when her nightmare started. She was screaming out Riley's name and shouting no. He had a feeling that she was dreaming about Julie kidnapping Riley. "Come on Bones. Wake up." Her eyes finally fluttered open.

"Riley. Where's Riley?" She asked.

"He's fine Bones. He's in the nursery."

"I need to see him."

"The nurse took him so he could get a bath."

"Go get him." She demanded.

"Okay." Booth relented. "I'll go get him." He gently kissed her forehead and stepped out of the room.

As soon as the door shut she burst into tears. Her rational brain knew that Julie was dead and her son was safe in the nursery but her dream felt so real. The fear, the anger, it was all present just like it was when Chase was taken out of her arms a year ago. She was still crying quietly when Booth returned to her room with a nurse and Riley.

"Temperance are you okay?" The nurse asked her and she nodded through her tears. "Would you like a sedative to help you calm down?"

"No." She shouted. "No sedative."

"She'll be fine." Booth assured the nurse.

"I'm just going to check you're vitals and incision and then you can hold your son." Bones nodded in agreement and the nurse went to work. Five minutes later she left them alone.

"Give him to me." She demanded. Booth just stared at her. "Please Booth." He smiled at her and placed Riley in her arms. "Hi Riley. I'm so glad that to see you."

"Wanna talk about it?" Booth asked her softly.

"When are Chase and Parker coming? " She asked avoiding his question.

"Angela and Hodgins are on their way over here with them now."

"Good. I really want them to meet their brother." She laid Riley on the bed in front of her so she could examine him.

"Bones do you want to talk about your nightmare?" She ignored him and proceeded to unwrap the blanket. She took his chubby hand in hers. "Temperance, you need to talk about it.'

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Oh I think that there is something to talk about. You've been having nightmares for months, hell since Julie died. You spend most nights tossing, turning and crying in your sleep. You don't even realize that I wake you up most nights from your bad dreams do you?" She shook her head. She had no idea that he knew about the nightmares that plagued her nightly. He reached out and took her free hand. "Tell me about it."

Not taking her eyes off of Riley she began to speak softly. "It was just like what happened a year ago. She came in the room, injected me with a sedative and took Riley right out of my arms." Tears slid down her face. "The only difference was she took Riley and not Chase and you wouldn't help me. You were here, sleeping on the chair next to my bed and no matter how many times I yelled for you, you didn't wake up." Booth stood up, squeezed on the bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her to his chest.

"Bones, sweetheart, it was just a nightmare. Julie is dead and she can't hurt us anymore. Maybe you should consider talking to Sweets about these dreams of yours."

"I don't believe in psychology. It's a soft science, besides I'm fine."

"You're not Bones. You freaked out when the nurse wanted to give you a sedative and you're still having nightmares."

"I don't need to talk to anyone, especially Sweets."

"Getting therapy doesn't make you weak."

"I never-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because they were interrupted.

"Mama. Mama. Dada." Chase shouted from Angela's arms.

"Hi daddy. Hi Bones." Parker spoke up.

"Hey guys come on in." Booth climbed off of the bed and Bones wiped her eyes.

"Where is my new brother?" Parker asked.

"He's right here." Bones spoke up as she began wrapping Riley back up. "Would you like to hold him Parker?"

"Yes please."

"Sit down on the chair over there and I'll bring Riley to you." Parker did as he was asked and Booth leaned down to take Riley from Bones. "Are you okay?" He whispered and she nodded, biting her lip to keep from crying again.

"Mama. Mama." Chase was squirming like crazy in Angela's arms.

"Someone wants his mom." Angela said bringing Chase over to Bones.

"Hey little man." Bones said holding out her arms.

"Mama." Chase squealed.

"Kisses for mommy?" Chase puckered up and leaned forward and kissed his mom.

"Hey Booth." Hodgins said holding up two cigars. "How about we celebrate the birth of your third son?"

"NO." Bones shouted and everyone looked at her in surprise. She was having flashbacks of Chase's birth and Booth knew it. "I… mean… smoking isn't good for you and if you want to be around for our children's lives I suggest you don't start." Booth flashed her a smile.

"You see that?" He asked the room. "She's not even my wife and she's hounding me like we've been married for years."

"Bones is right daddy. Smoking is bad for you." Parker agreed.

"Thank you Parker."

"You're welcome Bones." Parker and Bones shared a special smile.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Angela asked her even though she knew she wasn't and wouldn't admit that she wasn't fine.

"I'm fine Ange. I'm very happy in fact."

"I love you Bren and you know that I'm here for you if you need anything right?"

"I know." Angela leaned forward and kissed her friend's cheek.

"Now Parker it's time to give up your brother. I need to check out my nephew."

"Okay Angela. He's heavy anyway." Angela practically skipped over and scooped Riley into her arms.

"Oh my God Bren. He's so fat." Angela gasped and everyone burst out laughing.

"Tell me about it. I tried to push his big head out."

"Fat or not he is perfect sweetie. You have the perfect little family."

"Yes I do." She said with a smile looking at all of her boys. "I really do."

--

Riley's cries filled the room and Bones rolled over and squinted at the bedside clock. It was 2:22am. She groaned and pulled herself out of bed while Booth snored softly beside her. She had just laid Riley down an hour ago and now he was up again.

"What is going on?" She asked him as she lifted him out of the crib. "I just fed you so you cannot possibly be hungry again are you?" Riley just grinned at her. "What am I going to do with you?" She laid him on the changing table, checked his diaper and found it dry. "So you're not wet and you cannot be hungry so what's going on my little prince?"

She sat with him on the rocking chair, pulled a breast out of her nightgown and attempted to feed him but he wanted nothing to do with it. He just wanted to spend time with his mother. "Riley it's after two in the morning. Your brother will be up in four short hours and I'm the one who has to get up with him, not you. You'll be snoozing like your dad. So work with me here and go to sleep okay?" He just smiled at her, a smile that made her melt. Riley was five weeks old and he already had his father's charm smile. She laid him back in bed, kissed him and tried to sneak out of the room. She made it to the door when he started crying again.

"Riley. What is going on?" As soon as she picked him up he stopped crying. "We are not doing this young man. This has been going on for a few weeks and I'm exhausted. You're going to sleep okay." She kissed his head. "You're going to be mad at me but remember that I love you." She laid him back in his crib and he started wailing.

Even though it broke her heart she let him cry it out. Grabbing the blanket off of the back of the rocking chair, wrapped herself up in it and curled up on the chair. Chase had just started sleeping through the night and now Riley was the one keeping her up all night. She had just closed her eyes when she heard Booth shuffle in and kiss her head.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I've fed him, burped him and changed him and he is fine so I'm convinced that he just wants to play because every time I pick him up he stops crying and starts smiling."

"Does he have a fever?" She shook her head. "Then you're right. He just wants to hang out."

"You said that sometimes he is just going to have to cry himself to sleep so that's what he is doing."

"Why don't you come to bed?"

"No. I want to be here in case something is really wrong."

"You can hear him with the monitor in our room."

"But you won't be able to sleep and you're the one who has to work in the morning so go on back to bed. I'll be in as soon as he falls back to sleep."

"You're a great mom."

"I'm getting there." Booth leaned down and kissed her.

"Night Bones. I love you."

"I love you too Booth."

--

When Riley was seven weeks old Bones went back to work. Zach had been covering for her and had been doing a great job but he was anxious to get back to assisting his mentor. Field work was never Zach Addy's forte. He was much more comfortable in the lab and so was Booth. He loved working with his Bones not only because he loved her but because she was the best.

During her maternity leave Bones reluctantly took Booth's advice and started meeting with Sweets to discuss what had happened with Julie and as much as she hated to admit it he helped her. Her nightmares eventually disappeared and she was able to return to living a normal life without the constant daily reminder of what Julie had put her, Chase and Booth through.

Bones of course had trouble leaving her boys and returning to work. She loved staying home with them, watching them grow. She cried as did Chase. Riley was too young to understand what was happening so he just sat in his swing smiling at everything around him. Chase, on the other hand, had gotten used to his mom being home and when Bones left for work that first day Chase was sobbing in Sandy's arms, holding his arms out to his mother and crying "mama" and it broke her heart.

Since they both were back to work they worked out an overnight schedule for Riley. It was rather simple. Every other night one of them got up with him while the other slept. If a body ever turned up in the middle of the night Booth went out with Zach while Bones stayed home with the boys. Bones' work day ended promptly at 4:30PM every day unless she was at a spot in a case where she couldn't stop which was rare anymore.

Over the next few years life for Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan finally became what they both had dreamed of, had wanted for years; they were finally a happy family. Every night when Bones kissed her boy's goodnight and they responded with "Goodnight mommy. I love you," she knew that she was part of a family again. Booth, Chase, Riley and according to Booth, Parker loved her unconditionally and that love would never cease. She knew without a doubt, that her boys, her family, would never abandon her and she would never be alone again.

--

"Where are you going mommy?" Five year old Chase asked her.

"Daddy is taking me out for a nice dinner." Bones told her son.

Chase and Bones had a very close relationship. He was a mama's boy but not in a bad way. Bones had always been somewhat protective of him and that made them close. He was timid and shy but had his father's sense of humor. He could always make her smile. Now Riley was the opposite of his brother. In fact, Riley was just like his father from his looks to his personality, to his smile. Riley had everyone he came in contact with wrapped around his little finger.

"I want to come." Chase said.

"Not tonight. This is just a mommy and daddy dinner. You're going to stay home with Riley and Sandy."

"Please mommy?"

"Not tonight sweetheart." Chase sat on the floor and pouted.

"You ready Bones?" Booth asked walking into their bedroom.

"Almost." She was digging in her jewelry box.

"What's your problem champ?" Booth asked Chase

"I wanna go with you and mommy to dinner."

"No you don't." Booth responded sitting on the floor next to Chase. "It will be really boring. You would have to put on a suit like what I have on and then you have to be real quiet in the restaurant. They only want people to whisper and they can't laugh."

"Really?" Chase asked with wide eyes and Booth nodded. "That doesn't sound like any fun."

"It's fun for grown ups but not kids. You will have a lot more fun here at home with Sandy and Riley. I ordered pizza for you guys and you get to have a special dessert."

"What is it?"

"Your favorite."

"Banana splits?" Chase asked with a smile.

"Is that your favorite?" Chase nodded. "Then that's what you're having. Now doesn't that sound like more fun then going with mommy and me?"

"Yeah. Can I eat my dessert now?" Before Booth could answer they were interrupted.

"Mommy, daddy look what I found outside" Riley shouted running into his parent's bedroom. He held out his hand which held four juicy worms.

"Riley take those outside now." Bones ordered trying to stay away from his dirty hands.

"But mommy I want to keep them as pets. I've already named them." He held his hand up to his mother. "This is Petey. This one is Gerty. This is Alfonso and this little one, he's the baby and I named him Gus." He said proudly.

"Come on Riley. Chase and I will help you make them a home but they are going to live outside okay?" Booth told him.

"They don't like the outside. They are scared of the dark."

"No they're not Riley. They are worms and they belong outside."

"Yes sir." He mumbled. Booth took both of his boy's hands.

"Five minutes Bones?"

"Uncle Jack told me worms don't have bones." Riley piped up.

"That's right Riley." Bones said to Riley and then she turned to Booth. "I'll be ready."

"Come on boys. Let's find these worms a new home." Bones smiled after her family as they walked out of the room.

--

"This was nice." Bones said softly. They were enjoying their dessert and wine.

"Bones do you realize that we have never been out like this since the boys have been born?" Bones thought about it.

"You're right. We need to do this more often." Booth reached across the table and took her hand.

"Most people spend these romantic evenings celebrating their anniversaries but you know what Bones we don't have one."

"That cannot be true Booth."

"It is. We don't have an anniversary of our first date because before we conceived Chase we never had an official date. We could celebrate the anniversary of the first time we made love but that wasn't exactly perfect was it?" She shook her head. "We could celebrate the date when we officially got together, when I found you at Julie's but that's not something that either of us want to remember. Bones I want to have an anniversary with you."

"What are you saying?" She whispered although she had a good idea where this conversation was going and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about it.

"Bones I know how you feel about marriage; that's it's an archaic tradition that really has no place here in modern society but I can't help myself. I'm a traditional man. I believe in marriage. We have been living together for five years as husband and wife. We share a home that is in both of our names, we have one bank account that has our money in it, not your money or my money but our money, hell both of our names are on the checking and savings account and most importantly we are raising two children together." Booth took a deep breath to help calm his nervous stomach. "You know I love you, more than anything and I know you love me and I don't need a piece of paper to prove that. Marriage isn't about that piece of paper. Marriage is about love and Bones we love each other. I want to wear a ring on my left hand, a symbol of our love for the world to see and I want to see a ring on your left hand so the world, mainly these men who are always checking out you or your ass, know that you're in love with me."

"We could just wear rings." She said softly.

"That would be sac-religious and maybe bad luck to wear a wedding ring if we're not married and we don't need any more bad luck." Bones smiled softly at him as he stood, moved his chair next to hers, and took both of her hands in his. "Bones I love you. I'm planning on spending the rest of my life with you married or not and if you say no to me I'll understand and I'll still be here with you and our boys but I've got to at least ask. Temperance, will you marry me?"

She sat at the table, staring at him as her eyes filled with tears. She never wanted to get married. Actually before she met Booth she didn't believe that love existed and she had no desire to have children but all of that changed. She knew without a doubt that love existed. She felt it fill her body every time she looked at Booth and now at this point in her life, sitting across from the man that she loved more then anything else, she knew, without a doubt that she wanted to make him happy and marry him. She wanted to be his wife.

"I'm not changing my name." She whispered softly. She smiled broadly as a look of shock and then pure joy crossed his face.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"It's a yes." With a shaking hand Booth pulled out a simple diamond engagement ring and slid it onto her left hand. "You were confident that I would say yes weren't you."

He shook his head. "No but I hoped like hell you would." He leaned forward and they pressed their lips together until they could no longer breathe. "I suggest that we do this quickly before you change your mind." He said with a grin causing Bones to giggle before he sealed their proposal with another sweet, tender kiss that was full of love.

--

Three weeks later Bones was standing in one of the bedrooms at Hodgins' mansion in front of the mirror in her wedding dress. True to his word Booth made sure that their wedding came about quickly. All he had to do was tell Angela that he and Bones wanted to get married right away, give her his credit card and in pure Angela fashion she planned her best friend's wedding, the wedding that no one thought would ever happen.

"Bones you look beautiful." 13 year old Parker told his soon to be step-mother. Bones was not wearing the traditional wedding dress. Instead she was wearing a plain white, strapless, ankle length, satin gown. It was tight around the bust and then loosened slightly. It wasn't skin tight but it hugged her curves perfectly.

"You are definitely your father's son." Bones told Parker as she embraced him. "I'm so glad that you are here with us today Parker."

"I am so glad that you and dad are finally getting married." Parker said with a smile as they pulled away from each other. "You have been like a second mother to me and now it's official. I'm really happy about that."

"So am I Parker. So am I."

"You and dad make each other so happy. Bones I've never seen my dad so happy before and it's all because of you." Parker reached out and took her hand. "Thank you so much for making him so happy." Parker wiped away the tear that had fallen down his cheek. "I love you Bones."

"Oh Parker I love you too." The two embraced again.

"Bren, don't ruin that magnificent makeup job that I spent an hour on." Angela said walking into the room and seeing the embrace and the tears falling from her friend's eyes.

"You used waterproof." Bones said pulling away.

"Are you ready? It's time."

"I'm ready." Parker leaned forward and kissed Bones' cheek.

"I'll see you at the altar." Booth asked Parker to be his best man.

"Where are the boys?" Bones asked. Chase and Riley were going to walk their mother down the aisle.

"Booth's keeping them occupied. They are out in the hall. Do you want me to get them?" Bones nodded. Angela sent her a smile and then disappeared out into the hall. A minute later Chase and Riley were running in the room.

"Mommy." Riley cried rushing over to her. Angela grabbed him before he reached his mother.

"Hold it kiddo. You cannot touch your mama. You might get her pretty dress dirty."

"It's okay Ange. I want to hug my boys." Bones squatted down and opened her arms. "Come here boys." Chase and Riley rushed into her arms and hugged her.

"Mommy you look like a princess with a crown and everything." Chase said staring at his mother. Bones' hair was piled on top of her head in tons of little curls with a tiara encasing them. "You're so pretty."

"Thank you Chase. Are you boys ready for your important job?" They nodded solemnly. "What are you supposed to do?"

"Hold your hand and walk you to daddy." Riley said.

"And then what?"

"Then we go and sit on a chair." Chase finished.

"Very good. Well mommy is ready so let's go." Holding a single rose she linked hands with her boys and they headed to the garden where the wedding and reception would be taking place.

Cam headed out the door first into the bright sunshine followed by Angela. When Bones got her signal she nodded to the boys and they walked outside. As soon as Riley saw his dad and brother he waved. "Hi Daddy. Hi Parker." The guests laughed.

"Hi Ry guy." Booth said.

"Shhhh Riley. You're not supposed to talk." Chase chastised.

"Boys." Bones said softly.

They finished their walk without any further issues and as Booth and Bones joined hands Chase and Riley took their assigned seats.

"Hi." Booth whispered.

"Hi." She responded staring deeply into his brown eyes.

Since Bones wasn't Catholic Booth's priest wouldn't marry them so they found a non-denominational pastor to perform the ceremony. It was simple and straight to the point. They exchanged the traditional vows with the exception of the "obey" part, exchanged rings and ten minutes after Bones arrived at the altar Booth and Bones were pronounced husband and wife.

"Seeley you may now kiss your wife." Booth cupped his wife's face.

"I love you so much." He whispered tearfully.

"Not as much as I love you." She responded.

"We'll see about that." Ginning he pulled her to his face and they shared their first kiss of many kisses as husband and wife.

_**Thanks as always for reading. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

"I just got the DNA results." Cam announced walking into Bones' office.

"And?" Bones asked

"The murder weapon was positive with both Randy and Eve Jessop's DNA."

"Damn." She muttered.

"Damn?" Cam questioned. "Why damn? I thought DNA on murder weapon equals murderer."

"That's correct."

"I'll repeat my question. Why damn? Don't you want to catch a murderer Dr. Brennan?"

"Of course I do. Don't be ridiculous."

"I've already called your husband and updated him." Cam said.

"Thanks Cam." Bones said.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No. Why would there be? We caught a pair of murderers."

"If you need to talk…"

"I'm fine Cam." Bones said, cutting Camille off. "I have to get back to work. Thanks for letting me know about the results." Bones stared Cam down until she left her alone in her office.

The second that Cam stepped out of the office and before Bones could reach for her phone it was ringing. She really wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone. With a sigh she reached over and picked up the phone.

"Brennan." She answered somewhat softly.

"Hey sweetheart it's me." Booth responded. "I contacted the Jessop's and they will be here in an hour. Can you be here when I present them with the DNA results?"

"I'll be there."

"What's wrong Bones?" He asked gently.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine."

"Bones"

"Booth I have a skeleton that needs my attention. I'll see you in an hour."

"I love you Temperance." His voice was full of love.

"I love you too." She answered softly hanging up the phone.

For the next forty five minutes Bones tried to examine a sixteenth century skeleton but she was unable to focus on anything but the current case that she, Booth and the team had been working on.

A week ago Booth and Bones were called to the site of a burned out car where they discovered two burned bodies. The bodies turned out to be Trent and Anna Coleman. They were reported missing by their best friends Randy and Eve Jessop when Trent and Anna failed to return to pick up their two year old daughter Delaney whom the Jessop's were babysitting.

During their investigation they uncovered that the Coleman's owned a very lucrative web design business and according to their will the business was left to their best friends. Upon discovering that information and finding their life insurance policy named the Jessop's the primary beneficiaries bumped them to prime suspect. With the physical evidence that the team was able to gather and Booth's gut they determined that the Jessop's shot the Coleman's in the back of the head as they were leaving for their date, shoved into the trunk of their car, driven to a rural area and set on fire and they did it all for money because the Jessop's were broke and on the verge of losing their home.

An hour after Booth's phone call Bones was walking into her husband's office. "Are they here yet?" Bones asked.

"They should be here anytime." Booth said coming from behind his desk to join his wife. "Bones what's going on with you?" He knew from their earlier phone call and the look on her face that something was really bothering her.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." She said stubbornly.

"Come on Bones." She shook her head. "You know that it's not good to keep…"

"Excuse me Agent Booth." Charlie interrupted from the doorway.

"What is it Charlie?" Booth asked backing away from Bones

"The Jessop's arrived sir."

"Thanks Charlie. We'll take it from here." Booth turned to Bones. "Ready to do this?'

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Come on Bones." They walked out of his office and they found the Jessop's. "Randy, Eve, thanks for coming." Booth said.

"Agent Booth, I thought that we answered all of your questions." Randy said.

"We actually came up with a few more questions for you. Eve would you mind handing over the baby to Dr. Brennan?" Booth requested

"Why?" Eve asked

"An interrogation room isn't the most comfortable place for a two year old. Trust me I know."

"Why are we going to the interrogation room?" Randy asked nervously.

"That's where we ask the questions. It's really no big deal. Now Eve can you please give Delaney to Dr. Brennan?" Bones stepped forward and held out her arms and Delaney went straight into them. "Okay Randy, Eve follow me." While Booth, Randy, Eve and Sweets went to the interrogation room Bones took Delaney to Booth's office. Booth had all the information he needed to get a confession from the Jessop's so he didn't need her in the interrogation room and she didn't want Delaney exposed to what happened to her parents.

An hour and a half later Booth returned to his office to find Bones and Delaney on the floor playing with some of Chase and Riley's toys that he kept in his office for them when they came to see their dad at work.

"Did they confess?" She asked him without taking her eyes off of Delaney.

"They sure did. It happened exactly as we thought." Booth joined the girls on the floor. "Hiya Delaney." She waddled over to him, grabbed his tie and yanked. "Whoa there girl. You've got a grip there." Delaney giggled. "I've called social services Bones." Booth told her softly. In their will the Coleman's gave custody of Delaney to the Jessop's because they had no family and now that they were going to prison social services were going to have to be involved. "The social worker said it will be a few hours until she can find a placement for her so I told her we wouldn't mind watching her until then."

"Placement." Bones mumbled. "She needs her parents…not a placement." It finally clicked in Booth's brain what was going on with his Bones.

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry Delaney?" Booth asked.

"Hungry." Delaney said with a beautiful smile.

"Come on girls. Let's go get some lunch." Booth jumped to his feet, pulled Bones to hers and picked up Delaney and the three of them headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

After their enjoyable lunch they went to the lounge where there was a couch so Delaney could nap. Towards the end of their meal she began to get cranky which indicated that she was ready for her nap.

"This isn't fair Booth." Bones whispered staring at Delaney.

"Since when is life fair Bones?"

"She is two years old and she has no one left in the world that loves her." Bones went and sat next to Booth. "She's going to be put into a system where love is rare. She's just going to be another charge, another way for someone to make money."

"Not every foster home will be like that."

"True but you can't guarantee that she will find one of those homes and if she does she will probably be torn away from them. She deserves so much more than that Booth. She deserves two parents that will love her unconditionally forever. She had that until those bastards took that away from her." Bones paused to wipe the tears away that had slipped down her cheeks. "Booth why couldn't we…"

"No." He interrupted.

"You don't even know what I was going to suggest."

"Yes I do. You want us to be Delaney's foster parents."

"We could do it Booth. We are both certified to be foster parents. We have the extra room and we have the love to give her. So why couldn't we do it?" Once Julie died and their lives returned to normal Booth got certified to be a foster parent with Bones.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"How could I possibly get hurt?"

"What about when they take her away because they are putting her in another home or they find a family that wants to adopt her? Taking her away from you will hurt you Bones. It will hurt you a lot and I don't want you to have to go through that kind of pain." He placed an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What about the pain that Delaney with have to endure for the rest of her life? If there is a way that we can help her avoid that pain shouldn't we do it? Isn't it our obligation?"

"Temperance are you suggesting that we adopt Delaney?" She sat up and looked deep into his eyes.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

"This is kind of sudden isn't it?"

"For you yes but not for me. I have been thinking about it non-stop since the Jessop's became suspects. We have the room, we have the love. You said that you always wanted a little girl and now one has been dropped into our lives. Can you turn your back on her because I can't."

Booth didn't respond right away. He had a lot to process. Bones settled back onto his shoulder while he stared at the precious little girl on the couch across from him. Bones was right she deserved a family that could love her and give her what her parents would have given her had they not been killed. By the time Delaney woke up two hours later Booth had made his decision.

"So Temperance are you sure you want three kids?" She turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Really Booth?"

"Delaney needs a home and a family and we are just the family that she needs." Bones wrapped her arms around Booth's neck and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

--

Six months later Delaney Coleman officially became Delaney Coleman Booth. It took some adjustment but eventually Delaney felt right at home. Chase and Riley adored their little sister and Parker had jumped right into his roll as older protective brother. It was really no big surprise to anyone that Delaney had Booth wrapped around her little finger with just a smile. Bones and Delaney had a close relationship. Whenever you saw Bones you saw Delaney and vice versa. It seemed Delaney never wanted to leave her new mother's side and Bones was enjoying every second of it.

"Chase don't throw you toast." Bones yelled at her youngest son.

"Riley threw it at me first."

"You're older. You should know better." Suddenly scrambled eggs went flying through the air and landed on Booth's shirt with a giggle from across the table.

"Delaney NO." Booth said sternly.

"See what you started." Bones said to Riley. "You do not throw your food young man. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." Riley mumbled. Suddenly the doorbell sounded through the house.

"Now who on earth could that be?" Bones asked.

"I'll find out." Booth excused himself from the table and went to answer the insistent ringing. He was surprised when he opened the door and saw a furious Rebecca standing on the other side.

"Becca. What's going on? Is Parker okay?"

"Physically your son is fine but mentally I don't know."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't deal with him Seeley. He is smarting off, getting into trouble at school, his grades are slipping and then this morning, this morning was the last straw."

"What happened this morning?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Rebecca turned towards her car. "Parker come out here." There was no movement. "Parker Michael Booth come out here." Rebecca yelled and he didn't move. Rebecca stormed off the porch, marched to the car, yanked opened the car door and pulled Parker out. When Booth saw his son his mouth dropped open in shock.

Parker's normally blond hair was dyed jet black and was slicked back on his head. He was dress in all black and he was wearing a dog collar and bracelet with spikes around his wrist and neck. His nose, lip and eyebrows now included earrings.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" Booth asked through clenched teeth.

"It's who I am." Parker answered.

"You are fourteen years old. You don't know who you are yet and this..." Booth motioned to Parker's clothes. "Is not who you are."

"How the hell would you know dad? You don't have a clue who I am." Parker shouted.

"Get upstairs to your room right now and we will have a conversation." Parker stood there stubbornly. "NOW!" Parker flinched and pushed past his father into the house.

"Look Seeley can he stay here for a few days? Maybe you can figure out what the hell is going on with him because he isn't talking to me. Our house is like a tomb. We aren't speaking to each other."

"I'm his father Rebecca. You don't have to ask me if he can stay. Parker is welcome anytime." Booth sighed. "Why the hell didn't you tell me what was going on with him sooner? Why did you wait until it got to this point?" He was furious with his ex.

"I thought I could handle it."

"Well obviously you couldn't. I'll call you when I know what's going on."

"Seeley I'm sorry." Rebecca said.

"I know you are." Booth closed the door and turned around and almost ran right into Bones.

"Was that Parker I saw in all black storming up the stairs?" She asked.

"It sure was. Something is going on with him. They are fighting, his grades are slipping, he's getting in trouble in school and now his makeover. Rebecca asked that he stay here for a few days to see if I can figure out what's up. That's okay isn't it?"

"Of course it is. He's your son. This is his home too."

"Can you keep the boys away from Parker's room? You know how excited they get when they know that he is here and Parker and I are going to need some privacy." Bones leaned forward and pecked her husband on the cheek.

"The boys will stay down here or outside with me. Good luck."

"I'll need it." Booth stormed up the stairs and barged right into Parker's room.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Parker smarted.

"I pay for this house so if I don't want to knock I don't have to. Now sit up because we are going to talk."

"Not in the mood."

"Not caring right now." The two Booth men stared each other down until Parker finally sat up. Booth pulled the desk chair up next to Parker's bed and sat. "Talk to me son."

"I've got nothing to say."

"We'll see about that. First of all you do NOT shout or swear at me. I am your father and I deserve your respect. Do you understand young man?"

"Yes sir." Parker mumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

"I said yes sir." Parker snapped.

"Good. Now I would like for you to explain what the hell is going on with you. Getting into trouble at school? Grades falling? You are a smart boy. There is no excuse for that. What is going on Parker?"

"When you don't do your homework your grades will slip and you'll get into trouble." He smarted.

"Is that the same smart mouth that you have been using with your mother?"

"Maybe."

"You need to lose the attitude Parker Booth. Your mother deserves to be treated with respect and you will respect her. Do you understand me?" Even though he didn't show it Booth's tone scared Parker.

"Sure thing dad." Parker replied sarcastically.

"What brought all of this on? You and your mom used to have a really good relationship. I don't understand."

"I wanted something and she said no."

"What are you five?" Booth exclaimed. "That's how Riley would act. What could you have wanted so badly?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Whatever you want matters to me. Please tell me. If I can make it happen I'll do it." Tears filled Parker's eyes and Booth reached out for his hand.

"I asked mom if I could come and live with you and Bones and she said no. She barely let me get the words out before she said no."

"I didn't know Parks."

"It's not fair dad. Chase, Riley and Delaney get you all the time; 24/7. You're here when they get home from school, when they get up in the morning, whenever they need you but you're not there like that for me. You're just a part time dad to me." Hurt flashed across Booth's face.

"Part time dad?"

"Yeah every Wednesday and every other weekend." Parker took his hand away from his father's, got off of his bed and went to stand by the window.

"Parker I never wanted this." Booth said tearfully. "Your mom and I never married so when it came it you I didn't have much choice. I have always wanted you to live with me but your mom wanted you with her." He went and stood next to his son. "Just because you don't live with me doesn't make me a part time dad. I love you whether you are here or not."

"Dad can I please live with you? I love mom but we don't get along. We fight all the time. She is always working, tired and cranky. The most attention she has paid to me was this morning when she saw my clothes. She screamed at me for a half hour and then drove me over here. Dad please. I really want to be here with you, Bones, my brothers and sister."

"I can't promise you anything Parker but I'll talk to your mom and to Bones and see what they say."

"Do you think Bones won't let me?"

"I think that Bones will be thrilled with it but I still need to run it by her. Now if this does work out my one condition is this new look it's gotta go." Booth said with a smile.

"The hair dye is temporary. It should come out in a few washes and the piercings are all fake. I just put them in to freak mom out." Booth had to bite his lip to keep from smiling.

"Get the piercings out, get in the shower and start getting that crap out of your hair and then put on some clothes with color." Parker smiled and threw his arms around his father's neck.

"I love you dad." Booth hugged Parker tightly.

"I love you too son."

--

"Rebecca thanks for coming over." Bones said letting Rebecca in the house.

"Of course. How are the boys and Delaney?" She asked as she followed Bones to the living room.

"They are wonderful. Thanks for asking. Parker is entertaining them outside. He really is wonderful with them."

"Hey Becca. Can I get you a beer?" Booth said.

"Sure. Thanks." Booth disappeared into the kitchen while Rebecca and Bones settled in the living room.

"How is Parker?" Rebecca asked.

"He's fine. He and Booth had a nice talk. The piercings were fakes and the dye is temporary."

"That little shit." Rebecca said with a grin as Booth returned with beers for everyone.

"Okay here's the scoop Becca. Parker wants to come and live with us." Booth said jumping right in.

"He has already asked and I told him no."

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm his mother and he belongs with me."

"According to you, you haven't been able to handle him and he told me that you guys have been fighting all of the time. What's the point if you both are unhappy?"

"No." Rebecca said simply.

"He said that he feels like I'm just a part time dad. Do you have any idea what the hell those words did to me?" Rebecca was silent. "It tore me apart Becca. It broke my damn heart."

"I'm sorry Seeley." She whispered.

"You've had him for the first fourteen years of his life. He's going to college in four years. Let me have him for those last four years. Let him be with his brothers and sister." Booth begged. "Let him be with me."

Rebecca didn't answer him. Instead she stared at the beer in her hand as her tears flowed. She didn't want to let her son go but she realized that Parker was at an age that he needed his father on a daily basis instead of a few days a week.

"I think that I'll go check on the kids." Bones said after about ten minutes of awkward silence.

"Temperance wait." Rebecca requested. Bones stopped and turned to the mother of her husband's first born child. "Are you okay with Parker living with you? I wouldn't want you to be stressed out with four kids and take it out on my son."

"Parker is Booth's son and I would be thrilled to have Parker live with us and I would never take my stress as a mother out on Parker. You have my word."

"Would you ask him to come in here please?"

"Absolutely. He'll be right in." Bones sent Rebecca a small smile and then disappeared. "Seeley I want the same arrangement that you had with Parker. Every Wednesday and every other weekend." Rebecca demanded.

"Of course." Rebecca stood and wiped her face. "Thanks Becca. I'll take good care of him."

"I know you will."

"Hey mom." Parker said joining his parents.

"Your father and I had a conversation and we agreed that you can live with him and Temperance." Parker's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Booth and Rebecca nodded. "Thanks mom. Thank you so much."

"Your dad can bring you over tomorrow to pick up some of your things." Rebecca looked at Booth who nodded. "I'll see you on Wednesdays and every other weekend like you did with your dad and if doesn't work you can always come back home with me."

Parker went over and hugged his mom. "I love you mom and I'm sorry for all of the crap that I have been pulling."

"I'm sorry too baby. I love you too." Rebecca hugged Parker. "Be good and don't give Temperance any problems."

"Yes ma'am." Rebecca nodded and slipped out of the house.

"All right Parks why don't you go gather up your brothers and sister and we'll go out to dinner to celebrate. What do you say?"

"Thanks dad. Thanks Bones."

"Welcome home Parker." Booth said. "Now go. I'm hungry."

"Yes sir." As soon as they were alone Booth pulled his wife to his chest.

"Are you ready for this Bones? Four kids?"

"Of course I am. Are you?" Booth nodded.

"Thank you Temperance." He whispered thickly.

"For what?" Bones was thoroughly confused.

"Agreeing to let my son live with us."

"Of course I would agree. I love Parker and I love the fact that he wants to live here with us."

"You are an amazing woman."

"So you always tell me." Smiling Booth leaned forward to kiss his amazing wife but before their lips could meet they were interrupted.

"Parker said that we were going out to eat." Chase shouted. The happy couple broke apart and looked at their family. Chase and Riley, six and five respectively dancing excitedly around the room and Parker holding three year old Delaney on his hip.

"Can we go to Pizza Paradise?" Riley piped up.

"This is Parker's special night so he gets to decide." Bones said.

"What'll it be bub?" Booth asked.

"Beltway Burger."

"Beltway Burger it is. Everyone to the van." With lots of chatter all four kids clattered to the garage with their parents following happily behind them to begin yet another chapter in their lives.

_**Thanks for continuing to read. There was a lot of disappointment that Riley was a boy so I brought a little girl into their lives. Final chapter next. Please review. Thanks again.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

"Here to discuss her first book after eight long years of waiting is forensic anthropologist and best selling author Dr. Temperance Brennan." Susan Matthews, the host of the morning talk show turned to Bones. "Dr. Brennan I am so excited that you are here."

"Yes I know." Bones replied.

From his spot with the crew Booth couldn't help but smile. Bones would never change and he was so grateful for that. She was a woman who had an amazingly strong personality who fought for what she believed in and he hoped that that trait was passed down to their children.

"So what have you been doing these past eight years Dr. Brennan?" Susan asked.

"I've been working and taking care of my family."

"I've read that you have a large family. Tell us about them."

"I have a fifteen year old step-son Parker, a seven year old son Chase, Riley is six and our youngest is Delaney. She just turned four." Bones said proudly.

"Wow. You really do have your hands full. With four children when do you find time to write?"

"Whenever I can. I actually had no intention of writing another book but my publisher gave me the letters from some fans stating that they missed my books and they requested another one. My husband is very supportive and helps make time for me to write."

"Now in this book you wrote about stalking and kidnapping. Did you base this on your real life kidnapping and association with a stalker?" Susan asked.

Booth watched as Bones turned slightly pale and began to look uncomfortable. It probably wasn't noticeable to anyone but him because he knew her better than anyone. He warned her of the possibility that people would falsely connect her book to what they had went through with Julie and it broke his heart that after all of these years she still was affected by what Julie did to her.

"My book is not based on my personal experiences. I started this manuscript before I ever came in contact with my kidnapper."

"Let's talk about your experience." Susan said and Booth saw Bones flinch. It took every ounce of self control he had not to go and pull her off of that stage. "You were kidnapped and held hostage for months. You mean to tell me that none of that went into your book?" From where he was standing Booth clenched his fists.

"My personal life and work life are two separate things."

"Isn't your job the reason the reason that you were kidnapped?"

"Absolutely not. I was kidnapped because the woman was in love with my husband and thought that he was also in love with her. She thought that I was in the way of their happily ever after and that's why she kidnapped me. It had nothing to do with my job."

"Your husband is your FBI partner correct?"

"Yes that's correct but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Your personal and work life obviously isn't separate." Susan said

"I was kidnapped and held hostage because a woman was very sick not because of my work." Bones wiped the tears that had slipped from her eyes. "My life was a living hell for a year because of her sickness not because of my job." Bones glared at Susan. "I thought that I was here to talk about my book not my kidnapping."

"I believe that your kidnapping has a lot to do with your book."

"Well you're wrong." Bones snapped standing up and pulling the microphone off of her jacket. "This interview is over."

"No it's not. I still have a few more questions about your ordeal."

"Actually if my wife says that the interview is over then it's over." Booth said coming to stand protectively by Bones' side. "Come on Bones. Let's go."

"Excuse me but why do you call her Bones?" Susan asked but Booth ignored her as they walked away.

"Dr. Brennan you just can't walk out on an interview." A woman said walking up to her.

"Who are you?" Booth asked.

"I'm Megan Walker, the producer."

"You cannot air this show." Booth bluntly told her.

"I believe that we can and will."

"No you won't." Bones spoke up. She was furious. "The contract that I signed said that I would come on this show and speak about my book not about my kidnapping. You mentioned my book maybe twice so you basically broke contract so you cannot air this show without my permission and you do not have my permission."

"How about we retape the interview?" Megan asked

"I don't think so." Bones said.

"If you air this interview our lawyer will slap you with a lawsuit so fast that your head will spin. Do I make myself clear?" Booth sneered.

"Y…Yesss sir." Megan stuttered.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. Come on Bones." Booth placed his hand on the small of her back and they left the studio.

"You kicked ass in there Bones." Booth said once they were on their way to the Jeffersonian. "I'm proud of you."

"You warned me that all of this Julie bullshit would come to the surface. It happened so long ago. Why can't people just forget it?" She mumbled staring out the window.

"You're a public figure Bones and what happened to you is news. People live for news or gossip; what celebrity is sleeping with who and the public wants the details on your kidnapping and basically you've been in hiding since it went down."

"I have not been hiding." She snapped.

"Not really but to the people that read your books you have. You have been off the radar since it happened."

"It's no one's business but ours."

"I agree but they're not going to give up."

"Who are they?"

"The press, your fans, stupid talk show hosts."

"What are you suggesting?"

"You should be the one who sets the record straight Bones because if not who knows what the hell will be said."

"I don't think that I can give a public interview. It still…hurts too much." Booth reached over and took her hand.

"I know. I saw what Susan's questions did to you."

"Will it ever stop hurting?" She whispered.

"I honestly don't know. You went through hell that year sweetheart. You thought you were going to die, you thought that Chase was going to die and you thought that you may have to spend the rest of your life in jail. You lived in constant fear for your and Chase's life and you were ready to give up everyone and everything you loved to keep us safe. That's a lot for anyone to live through and you aren't just anyone."

"So what do I do?"

"Write a book about what happened." Booth suggested.

"Booth no one will buy that book."

"You would be surprised Bones. Since your book has been published you wouldn't believe how many phone calls you have gotten for interviews regarding the incident." Booth used air quotes for "the incident."

"I have only had a few."

"That you know of. I've had Sandy erase all of the messages off of the machine at home. They won't even put them through to you at the lab and even I'm getting calls at my office. People want to know Bones and I'm afraid that if you don't set the record straight rumors will start."

"Rumors about me don't bother me but Chase is involved and I don't want him hearing any lies." They have never told Chase what happened to him right after he was born.

"Maybe we should tell him." Booth suggested softly.

"He's seven years old Booth."

"And a freaking genius." Chase had definitely inherited his mother's intellect. He has been tested and he was a genius like his mother. His parents had enrolled him in a prestigious private school that tailored specifically to genius level children. "He'll understand."

"That woman has been dead for years and I still feel like she has control over my life." Bones muttered.

"She does but only if you let her." Booth put his SUV in park in front of the lab and turned to face his wife. "Just think about what I said okay." She nodded. "Now kiss me goodbye." A smile escaped, the first he had seen since they had left the studio, and she closed the distance between them and they kissed softly. "I love you Bones." He whispered tracing the line of her jaw with his thumb.

"I love you too Booth."

--

"Mommy." Delaney shouted pulling herself out of the pool, rushing over to her mom and throwing her wet body against her mother's dry one.

"Well hello to you too." Bones said with a grin.

"Daddy is throwing me up in the air."

"He is?"

"Yep. Watch." Delaney took off and jumped back into the pool. "Throw me daddy." She yelled.

"Come here princess." Booth said and Delaney paddled over to him. All of the kids had taken swimming lessons but they were only allowed in the pool with one of their parents and Delaney still had to wear her water wings. Bones watched and only cringed slightly as Booth tossed Delaney up in the air and she landed underwater. She rose back to surface in seconds giggling.

"Mom watch my cannonball." Riley yelled.

"I'm watching." Riley took off running and jumped into the pool with a huge splash that even got his mother wet.

"That was fantastic Ry. All right guys. Everyone out. Dinner is ready." Chase, Delaney and Riley immediately began complaining because they were all having so much fun but Booth and Bones quickly put an end to it by threatening no more swimming for the rest of the summer if they kept it up. Once they were wrapped up in towels they all had a seat at the table outside.

"Parks these burgers look great." Booth complimented his oldest son. Parker had manned the grill while Bones took care of everything else.

"Of course they do. I did learn from the grill master." Parker said with a smile. It was a well known fact in the Booth-Brennan household that Booth considered himself to be king of the grill and recently he had passed his skills on to his son.

"Damn right you did."

"Awww daddy said a bad word." Delaney blurted out and Bones had to cover her mouth so the kids wouldn't see her smile.

"You're right Laney. I said a bad word. I'm sorry." Booth said.

"Don't do it no more daddy."

"Yes ma'am." Booth smirked.

Delaney had a lot to contend with being the youngest with three older brothers but she held her own and she always kept them laughing. She was the first to do exactly what she was told not to do and the first to point out when someone else did what they weren't supposed to do. She was a little tattle tale but none the less her brothers adored her.

The family enjoyed their last meal together for a week. Parker was going on vacation with Rebecca and her boyfriend. Chase and Riley were spending a week at camp and Delaney was spending a few days with her Aunt Angela and Uncle Jack while Booth and Bones went to New York for the launch party of her latest book.

After that first disastrous interview the requests for interviews didn't stop. In fact they increased so Bones decided to take her husband's advice and write a book about the incident. It flowed onto the computer so easily that it scared her and she finished it in less than a month. She had also included Booth and Angela's experience during her time in captivity even though it was like pulling teeth to get any information out of either of them.

For the first time ever Bones let Booth read the finished manuscript before it was published. He knew that it was going to hard to read when he read the dedication

_This book is dedicated to my best friend and husband _

_Without them I would not be alive to tell my story. _

_Angela, Booth, I love you both._

When she gave him the manuscript he locked himself in his office one night and stayed for three hours until he finished it. He had to stop reading it a few times because he couldn't see though his tears. His heart broke over and over as he read what his precious wife went through physically and emotionally. He read some things that he never knew, things that she never told him she felt or experienced. When he got home that night she was already in bed and he held her so tight that she could barely breathe and they cried together.

"Hey guys why don't you guys take this stuff to the kitchen and put it away?" Booth said to the kids when they were all done eating and the four of them all stood. "Hey Chase can you hang out here with us for a minute?"

"It's not my night." Riley complained. "It's Chase's night.

"Do it anyway." Booth ordered his youngest son.

"That's not fair. I did it yesterday."

"Riley you will do as I ask or when you come home from camp your video games will be gone. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Riley mumbled grabbing some plates and storming into the house. Riley was just like his father. He had a heart of gold and most of the time would do anything for anyone except his older brother. Chase and Riley fought like crazy because they were so close in age and most of the time Riley was the one that started the fights but overall he was a great kid.

"Parker can you keep an eye on Delaney for a few minutes please?" Bones asked.

"Sure thing." Parker turned to his sister. "Laney can you carry this bowl for me?"

"Yes I can." She reached out and took the bowl from her brother.

"Thanks Parks."

"No problem."

"Come on Chase. Let's go sit by the pool." Bones suggested because the kids would be coming back to finish clearing the table and they wanted some privacy.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked his parents as the three of them walked over to the pool.

"You're not in trouble. Daddy and I just want to talk to you about something very serious."

Oh." Chase said. "Is it bad?"

"No sweetheart. Not anymore. Here sit down." Bones instructed and they all sat on the edge of the pool, Chase in the middle, with their feet dangling in the warm water. "Chase when you were a baby something…bad happened to you. There was a…" Bones looked at Booth and shook her head. She was too choked up to speak.

"Chase right after you were born a very bad lady who was very sick and confused took you away from me and your mom."

"Like kidnapped?" Chase asked and Booth shot Bones an "I told you so" look.

"Exactly like kidnapped Chase. This lady took you right out of your mom's arms when you guys were still in the hospital. Mommy and I with the FBI and mommy's squints looked really hard for you and we eventually found you and brought you home with us." Booth explained.

"How long was I kidnapped for?" Bones was crying softly so Booth continued to speak.

"You were gone for a little over a month son."

"Was she mean to me? Did she hurt me?"

"No she didn't hurt you but she wasn't very nice to you though. We think that you knew that this bad lady wasn't your mommy so you cried all of the time; no matter what she did you just cried. In fact it was your crying that helped us find you. The neighbors called the people who help take care of kids because you kept crying and she kept yelling at you. Those people didn't know that you belonged to me and mom so they took you away from the bad lady and put you in a better place until your mom and I could find you."

"Why did she take me away?" Chase asked softly. "I don't understand."

"I'm not sure if anyone does champ." Booth answered him. "She was very sick and confused and I don't think that she knew what she was doing." No matter how smart Chase was, he was still only seven years old and there was no reason yet to go into Julie's obsession with his father.

"Is she in jail?"

"No son. She died a long time ago." Chase sat and thought all of this new information over for a few minutes and then looked at his mother.

"Why are you crying mama?" Bones took her boy in her arms and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. It still makes me so sad that I couldn't protect you and that bad lady took you." She sniffed in his hair.

"But mama, daddy said that she was sick and confused. It wasn't your fault." Chase told her.

"Oh baby boy I love you so much."

"I love you too and I'm glad that you found me."

"So are we champ. So are we." Booth said tearfully as he ruffled Chase's hair.

"We told you this Chase because you may hear some of this on the radio, on TV or from your friends and we wanted to tell you the truth. We wanted you to hear about what happened from us and not from a stranger." Bones said and Chase nodded.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Booth asked

"Can I tell Parker and Riley?"

"Parker all ready knows because he remembers it and if you want to tell Riley you can." Bones answered. "Okay I need to go make sure that Riley hasn't destroyed my kitchen." She pulled herself out of the pool and kissed Chase. "I love you Chase."

"Love you too mommy."

"We're right behind you Bones." Booth said to Bones' back as she rushed into the house.

"Hey Chase one more sec champ." Booth said as Chase began to follow his mom.

"What's up?"

"I don't care if you want to talk to your brothers about this but don't do it around mom okay? This still makes her very upset and if she hears you talking about it she will get upset and cry like she was doing. Can you do that for me?"

"I don't like it when she cries."

"Me either Chase."

"I promise I won't talk about it when she is around. I won't even tell Riley cause he will talk about it all the time."

"Good idea champ."

"I love you dad."

"And I love you Chase." The Booth boys embraced and then walked hand and hand back to the house.

--

"Admit it Bones." Booth demanded with a huge smile.

"I will do no such thing." She stubbornly folded her arms across her chest.

"It's very simple." He reached over and squeezed the sides of her mouth. "I was wrong and my husband was right. This is very romantic." He said in a high pitched voice. She slapped his hand away.

"I do not sound like that."

"Booth was right and I was wrong…very wrong." He continued.

"I will admit…"

"Yeah go ahead and admit it Bones. Admit that you were wrong."

"Will you please shut up and let me speak?" Bones said and Booth just grinned at her. "This isn't as silly as I thought that it was going to be."

"I guess that will have to do." He told her as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her soft, eager ones.

It was their second day in New York City and they had taken the day for themselves. The previous day had been spent at the publisher's office sighing contracts and doing interviews and then they ended the evening with the launch party of her book 'I am not a Victim'. which was predicted to become a number one seller. Reviews for it were already spectacular.

After sleeping in they had brunch and then spent their second day in the city exploring. They had both been to New York before but it was always on business; never pleasure so they became tourists. They hit all of the touristy spots, stopped at ground zero to pay their respects and shopped. They bought gifts for all of their friends and of course tons of gifts for their children. They actually had to purchase another suitcase to accommodate all of the gifts. Their evening ended with dinner at a very fancy restaurant that Bones had read about, which wasn't all that impressive and since she got to pick the restaurant Booth got to choose the after dinner activity which was a horse-drawn carriage ride through central park complete with champagne.

"This is probably the most romantic thing we have ever done." Bones admitted breathlessly when they broke apart.

"A HA." He exclaimed happily. "I was right. I want to hear you say it out loud."

"You were right Booth."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Booth reached forward and pulled out the two champagne flutes that was provided and handed them to Bones. "Hold these please." He then grabbed the champagne bottle, popped the cork and poured them each a glass. Once the glasses were poured he returned the bottle to the floor and then took a glass from his wife. "That deserves a toast because I don't hear that often enough." He raised his glass. "To me being right." They clinked their glasses and sipped their champagne.

"I'm so sorry." Bones whispered softly

"What on earth for?" His brown eyes filled with concern.

"Booth you are an amazing husband, a wonderful father, great friend and a phenomenal FBI agent. I'm sorry that I don't tell you that very much. I feel like I take you for granted and I don't mean to do that. I value you and your love so very much." She told him tearfully.

"Is this because I said that you never tell me that I'm right?" She nodded and he pulled her to his chest. "That doesn't bother me because most of the time, outside of work you usually are right." He said with a smile but she didn't smile back. "Sweetheart, I know how you feel about me and I don't feel taken for granted…well except for sex. I definitely feel that you use me for sex but hell with this body who wouldn't." That comment got her to smile and also earned him a solid punch on his arm. "Oww that hurt." He whined rubbing his arm.

"Sorry." She said kissing him gently.

"Excuse me sir. This is the end of the ride." The carriage driver told Booth.

"Could you go around again?" He asked.

"Absolutely."

"If you would have told me ten years ago that you and I would be married and have three children plus Parker and riding in a carriage through Central Park I probably would have knocked you on your ass." Bones said, snuggling up to her husband.

"If someone would have told me when we met that you and I would have gotten married I would have shot them."

"You hated me didn't you?"

"No Bones I didn't hate you, hell I even liked you. Why do you think I did what I did to work with you? Not just because you were the best in your field…"

"Still am." She added.

"Yes dear you still are the best in your field. I liked you because you had a strong desire for the truth and justice, no matter what. You have a huge heart and you…"

"My heart is not abnormally large Booth. In fact according to my last physical I am in perfect health."

"A big heart metaphorically speaking Bones. You always put every one before yourself and you made sure our victims were heard. That was very important to me. So as a person I liked you but I couldn't see myself being married to you. First of all you didn't believe in marriage or love both of which I believed in. You were stubborn, bullheaded…  
She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her. "Yeah I know they mean the same thing but I'm trying to make a point." She smiled at him. "We were two totally different people Bones but over time things changed, we changed. We grew closer as friends first and then more to the point that I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. I fell in love with you and I fell hard and I could only hope that maybe one day you would feel the same."

"When we first met you were a cocky bastard Seeley Booth."

"I have the belt buckle to prove it." He said proudly.

"You didn't think that science could solve a case. You treated everything we did with disrespect until you realized that we were right and you would have never solved that first case without us."

"It just goes to show that you can teach an old dog new tricks." She raised her eyebrows quizzically at him and he smiled. He loved that she still didn't get pop culture references. "People think that they know how things should be or what they do or do not believe in but people and opinions can change. Look at you sweetheart. When we met you didn't believe that love existed, you never wanted to get married or have children and now you are in love, married and a wonderful mother." He kissed her again.

"I'm so glad that you proved me wrong. I thought that I was content with being alone but I was so very wrong. I love knowing that when I come home every night there are people there waiting for me who will always love me."

"Always and forever Temperance."

Instead of arguing with him over the fact that there was no such thing as forever she asked him a surprising question. "Do you ever think about that first night that we made love Booth?"

"Yeah. I think that if I knew that all it took to get you into bed was alcohol I would have gotten you drunk a long time ago." He said with his classic, heart melting smile.

"Booth!"

"I'm kidding." She glared at him. "Whenever I look at Chase I think about it."

"I regretted that night for so long." She admitted.

"Why?"

"Because we did it all wrong."

"I think that we did it just right."

"Not the sex. The sex was perfect. The sex is always perfect. It's everything else that we did wrong. I had loved you for so long but I was so afraid to tell you, to let you in because whenever I loved someone…"

"They left you." He finished for her and she nodded.

"We were drunk and we had amazing sex and told each other how we really felt. The next morning when I realized what had happened I did what I do best and I pushed you away to protect myself. I was alone again and I was miserable. I missed you. I was in love and you loved me so it should have been a happy time but it wasn't. When I found out that I was pregnant instead of being mad or scared I was happy because I knew that I would finally have a person that would always love me unconditionally and that person was a part of you. We would always be connected one way or another."

"Oh Bones." He whispered tightening his arm around her.

"I don't regret what ended up resulting from that night, our marriage, our children, or our wonderful life together. I just regret what it took for us to get to this point; the pain, the hurt, the fear. I can't help but think that if only I wasn't afraid to be honest with you about my feelings about you maybe it all could have been avoided. Maybe Julie wouldn't have kidnapped me or Chase. Maybe it all could have been different."

"We both could have done things differently Bones but I'm convinced that when it comes to me and you things aren't meant to be easy. We both had shitty childhoods and our lives as adults haven't been walks in the park either but because of that I believe that we are stronger. We are the people we are today because of all of the obstacles that we have had to overcome in our lives. I regret certain things from that night but if things didn't happen exactly like they did then who is to say that we would have ended up here tonight? Everything happens for a reason Bones."

"You really believe that don't you?"

"I do." Booth placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face so he could look into her blue eyes. "Don't regret what brought us together Temperance. You and I were meant to be."

"I love you Seeley Booth." She whispered tearfully.

"I love you too Temperance Brennan." They slowly brought their faces towards each other and they shared a slow, passionate kiss. All negative thoughts of the past left their minds and they only focused on each other and the world of possibilities that their future together could bring.

**THE END**

_**Thank you so much for reading this story and supporting me with your reviews. How about leaving me one final review with your thoughts on the ending? I would really appreciate it!**_


End file.
